MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA
by SHAGHOST5
Summary: Alguna vez creerías que eres parte de una leyenda? Y un mundo habitado por ponis? Eso le pasara a alex,tratando de derrotar un antiguo mal mientras convive con ponis alrededor suyo y sintiéndose atraído por cierta alicornio lavanda,inicio del fic antes de la 4 temporada y equestria girls ( arco 1 :integrandose a un mundo nuevo) capitulo 11 subido!
1. Chapter 1

_**MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**LA LLEGADA**_

_**OST DE INTRO: MEGAMAN X3- OPENING THEME **_

* * *

Haber por donde comienzo

Hola mi nombre es alex hernandez tengo 15 años de edad vivo en melipilla,chile en una casa de campo (no tan de campo) junto a mi familia que esta conformado por:  
mi hermana Fernanda de 17 años de edad

Mi padre luis de 45 años de edad

Y mi madre carolina de 46 años de edad

Tengo un perro llamado mario que es un fox terrier chileno aun un cachorro

Mido 1,68 y soy de piel morena,pelo negro un poco largo, ojos verdes y ¿mi personalidad? alegre, optimista y serio cuando la situación lo necesita

Yo era un chico normal excepto por una cosa era esos llamados "bronys" fanáticos de my Little pony frienship is magic mi personaje favorito era la princesa twilight sparkle,era mas por su personalidad,en algunos episodios siempre me sacaba una risa por ser tan nerd además siempre me he sentido atraído con chicas inteligentes que puedes conversar horas y horas y nunca aburrirte

pero a pesar de la vida que tenia no estaba muy a gusto con mi vida, era como si algo le faltara pero no sabia que era y lo peor que me venia molestando hace meses.

"no tengo una mala vida,digo una familia amorosa,notas mediocres en la escuela y vivo en un lugar tranquilo,pero aun me siento como si me faltara algo, a pesar de dar vueltas al asunto nunca se que es, maldita sea, a este paso nunca sabré que es" pensé mientras estaba recostado en mi cama pensando tranquilamente, la mayoría haría cosas de adolecentes ahora pero yo prefiero meditar un poco parecerá extraño lo se.

"necesito amor, pero no amor familiar si no amor...de novia pero...no me gusta nadie ojala twilight existiera o alguien parecido pero por favor, es casi imposible que alguien exista con esas características" pensé deprimido, de alguna forma sabia que ese sueño de conocer a esa persona especial o ese "special pony" iba a hacer imposible .

mire hacia el techo y dije como si alguien me escuchara-¿este es mi destino? no conocer a mi alguien especial? solo pido una señal que tengo que hacer, una! "como si algo de verdad fuera a suceder"-

_"afuera"_

¿Qué demonios? es una voz la que acabo de escuchar

_"afuera, esfera..."_

nunca se debe fiar de voces desconocidas en tu cabeza pero no tenia nada mejor que hacer...pero si era un asaltante o algo parecido tendre que sufrir las consecuencias.

en el patio me encontré algo difícil de describir, haber, imagenense una esfera o algo circular super brillante y no puedes ver que hay en su interior, eso era.

¿Cómo llego aquí? ¿tendrá relación con la voz que oi? tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

_rec,rec criiiiiiii_

la puerta, seguramente mi familia habrá llegado de donde halla ido.

-¿_Alex_?-una voz femenina se podía oir a travez de la casa y del patio, era la de mi madre

¿les cuento que hay una bola mágica que salio de la nada o la oculto? de nada servirá ocultarlo asi que mejor se los cuento.

-_Estoy en el patio, podrían venir a ver esto_-grite sin dejar de ver la esfera.

pude sentir sus pisadas atrás mio.

-¿_Hijo que es eso_?-dijo mi padre concertado

-_creeme que no tengo idea, apareció de la nada_-

-_pero hermano, ¿Cómo algo tan brillante aparece de la nada_?-dijo mi hermana curiosa

-_si lo hubiese sabido mejor lo hubiera grabado y subido a YouTube pa ser famoso_-dije con sarcasmo

-_hay si como no_-dijo mi hermana rodando los ojos

-_acaso harias lo mismo he.._.-no pude de terminar de decir por que me quede como en trance viendo la esfera

-_Hijo ¿Qué te pasa_?-dijo mi madre preocupada

no dije nada solo me acerque y algo me motivaba a tomarla.

acerque mi manos lentamente a la esfera y pude sentir un calor, un calor diferente a lo normal, de la nada, la esfera brillo tanto que me dejo ciego, estuve asi un buen rato hasta que pude abrir mi ojos y ver que todo estaba normal

-_Bueno, eso no fue la gran cosa_-dije como si nada

-¿_Pero que era ese destello que se pego antes de desaparecer_?-dijo mi madre

-no tengo ni la mas mínima idea-dije mirando al cielo como con cara de "¿enserio wn? enserio?"

-_A...A...lex_-dijo mi hermana como si viera algo que la asustara

me extrañe por esto ya que mi hermana no se asusta con casi nada, me fije que la vista de mi familia se concentraba en mi cuerpo, extrañado mire hacia abajo y me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba brillando

-¿_Pero que mie..._?-no alcance a terminar por que una luz me envolvió y desaparecí de mi patio

Mi familia al aclarase la vista del brillo que emitía la esfera se asustaron al ver que yo no estaba

_Alex? Alex_?!-digo mi hermana buscándome por todos lados

_Hijo donde estas_?!-digo mi madre con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos

_MIENTRAS TANTO _

_LUGAR DESCONOCIDO _

después de ser absorbido por la esfera sentí que me movía para todos los lados y sentía que el cuerpo me ardía.

después de lo que parecieron horas pude aclarar la vista y ver que estaba cayendo sobre un pue...un momento... estoy cayendo!

"que hago que hago que hago, no tengo paracaídas y nunca me enseñaron a tirarme en paracaídas, un árbol!" pensé muy nervioso, quizá el árbol que veo a la vista me detenga un poco la caída pero no se si sobrevire a esto.

con el impulso de la caída me dirigi hacia el árbol y estaba por entrar

"3...2...1...impacto" pensé preparado

al entrar al árbol pude sentir como cada rama me pegaba en cada parte del cuerpo y algunas se me metían en el cuerpo, al final para mi sorpresa cai en suelo de madera como si de una pieza se tratase.

Apenas tenia fuerza pa ver y respirar, pude oír como alguien subía rápidamente las escaleras pero mi visión era muy borrosa.

Al abrir la puerta pude ver 2 figuras una morada y otra naranja, solo se me ocurria una cosa.

extendi una mano (como cuando mueres en battlefield 3) y dije débilmente:

_-ay...ayu...ayud...ayuda_-dije antes de desmayarme y que todo se pusiera negro.

_20 MINUTOS ANTES..._

_POV TWILIGHT SPARKLE _

_BIBLIOTECA PUBLICA DE PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA._

estaba yo tranquilamente leyendo un libro como siempre, quizá no es lo mas interesante que hago pero estoy leyendo uno de mis generos favoritos, romance.

¿ustedes e preguntaran que hago leyendo un libro a estas hora de las noches, es extraño pero me gusta leer libros ante de dormir por que imagino cosas, esta vez imagino como seria tener un pony especial *suspiro* es extraño que no haya preocupado de eso a mis 18 años pero es como si de la nada mi mente me recordara que no tengo a nadie a quien amar, no se hagan malas ideas, tengo mis amigas, mi mentora y mi familia, pero alguien con quien compartir estos sentimientos...ugghhhh olvida esto twilight, solo hara que te deprimas olvida eso de tu mente ya.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

¿Qué raro? ¿quien seria a estas horas de la noche?

me pare del comedor y fui a abrir la puerta y vi que era applejack mi amiga campesina

(perdón si no me sale el tono sureño pero casi nunca voy al campo y no tengo ni idea como hablan)

-¿_Hola applejack, que vienes a hacer a estas horas_?-pregunte curiosa

-_hola twilight, solo venia a saber si notaste esa luz extraña que estaba en el cielo_-respondi applejack

¿luz? no he notado nada raro hoy.

-¿_luz? no he notado nada inusual hoy AJ y además ¿de que venias para pasar a esta hora cerca de mi casa? por que yo recuerdo que a estas horas estas dormida_-dije curiosa

-_es raro por que esa luz se ve a kilómetros de distancia, venia de visitar a fluttershy, pero eso es para después, necesito que veas esto_-acto seguido me saco a la calle para que viera la luz

y wow, si era una luz extraña es como si algo estuviera bajando o una señal, a pesar de ser joven tengo que reconocer que quizá ni mis padres hayan visto esto en su vida.

espera...¿Qué es eso?...de la nada la luz se apago y vino una figura cayendo rápidamente hacia el piso, pero vi que se dirigía hacia mi biblioteca y mi casa

-_AAAA...AJ...ves lo...lo...mismo...que...yo_?-dije nerviosa.

-_si es algo que se dirige hacia aca...si veo lo mismo_-dijo igual de nerviosa

pudimos ver como esa figura se estrellaba contra mi casa y pasaba por la parte de arriba, se podía oir el sonido de las ramas rompiéndose, hasta que

_PLAF_

se escucho el sonido de un objeto cayendo duramente contra el suelo, apresuradas fuimos a ver lo que era al abrir la puerta me encontré con la sorpresa de que era un...humano...¿que no esas cosas eran leyendas?...no entendía nada

-_ay...ayu...ayud...ayud_a-me decía ese humano y vi como una de sus extremedades las extendió para después desmayarse

-twilight que hacemos?-dijo applejack preocupada

no tengo ni idea, pero no podía dejarlo a su suerte.

-_applejack llama a las demás, yo por mientras tratare de cerrarle las heridas pero ve ahora!_-dije mientras con mi magia lo tomaba para curarle las heridas.

aguanta, aguanta no quiero tener un humano muerto en mi casa.

_POV ALEX _

_45 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DEL IMPACTO_

_¿?,¿?_

ugggghhhhh...mi cabeza, quien diría que dolería tanto , aunque hubiese una caída mas suave hubieran puesto almohadas por lo menos o por lo menos caer en la cama, maldigo mi suerte.

okey, hora de pararme, siento todas mis extremidades bien, es como si no tuvieran efecto la caída y las ramas que me clave en el camino, pero al tocar mi cabeza sentí una venda, supongo que será por que mi cabeza se llevo la peor parte del impacto.

mirando a mi alrededor pude ver una casa de madera, bastante sencilla si no fuera por el detalle de que había una cantidad de libros impresionantes, quizá es como todos los libros que he leido elevados a 8000, si se eso tendría un poco de sarcasmo pero es que son muchos, ni con todas las horas que dedico a leer podría igual a esto.

¿que? siento una voces en la otra sala, por lo que oigo son femeninas, deben ser las que me ayudaron, se los tengo que agradecer.

caminado hacia la otra sala pude aclarar mas los sonidos, parecen que hablaban de mi ¿me consideraran una amenaza? tengo que causar una buena impresión.

saque mi cabeza lentamente y mire alrededor pude ver como en una mesa estaban charlando las chicas, hora de "las primeras impresiones"

-¡_¿ho...hola!?_-dije para captar su atención.

bueno hora de se...¡¿WTF!?

mi boca se abrió en su máxima expresión y mis ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión, es que si se los cuento no se lo creerían:

al frente estaban mis heroínas favoritas, entiéndanse los elementos de la armonía.

yo las miraba a ellas y ellas me miraban a mi, nadie podía romper este silencio incomodo...

-_twilight twilight! te llego una carta de la princesa_-dijo una pequeño dragon que lo vi como spike

era oficial...o perdi la cabeza o estoy en un programa de bromas de muy mal gusto.

-_bien, bien, me atraparon, salgan de donde quieran que estén que la bromita ya paro_-dije exclamando al aire.

ellas me miraban raro, al pasar un rato no paso nada...es oficial perdi la cabeza

-_es oficial perdi la cabeza, voy a tener que ir a un hospital mental_-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos esperando alguna reacción

-_¿puedes hablar?_-dijo twilight sorprendida

-_si, todo lo que oyes acaba salir de mi boca_-dije sin sentimientos en esto momentos la expresión "bale berga la bida" me sirve...y mucho

-_wow wowowowowo un humanoyopensequeeranleyendasperoestecompruebaquenodeberiahacerteunafiesta_-dijo pinkie antes de un casco le tapara la boca

-_de nada_-dijo raimbow con sarcarmo

-_primero joven humano ¿nos podría decir su nombre?_-dijo rarity elegante, no iba a responder pero luego me acorde de las primera impresiones...ughhh odio esto

-*suspiro* _mi nombre es Alex ¿y el de usted señorita?_-dije educadamente

-ummm...parece que tiene modales, mi nombre es rarity querido-dijo rarity elegante como siempre

en eso applejack se me acerca

-_buenas compañero, mi nombre es applejack_-dijo extendiendo el casco, yo tome su casco y lo comenzó a mover...la cabeza me daba vueltas, incluso creo que me levanto del suelo ¿Cuánta fuerza tiene applejack?

ahora viene pinkie.

-_holaholaholahola humano alex mi nombreespinkiepiemegustariasertuamigaypasarlasuperdubedupebienconmisfiestasymialegria_-dijo pinkie rápidamente, adiós lógica que conozco.

-_claro pinkie, me gustaría ser tu amigo_-dije con una sonrisa, no es genio para saber que si lees multiples fics te daras cuenta de que es lo que siempre pide.

pinkie comenzó a saltar de alegría parándose al lado mio al igualo que rarity y applejack

ahora venia raimbow dash

-_hola humano, soy raimbow dash la voladora mas rápida de equestria_-dijo extendiendo su casco

wow mi primer brohoof, y con una pony wow , simplemente wow

ahora venia fluttershy, esto es como un reto, hacer que fluttershy te hable

-_hola_\- dije esperando una respuesta, que no llego era de esperarse-"piensa en algo, piensa" _oye sabes donde hay un refugio de animales_-dije tratando de comenzar una conversación

me miro curiosa y me respondio

-_te...gustan...los...animales?_-me dijo curiosa

-"debo cuidar mis palabras, espero no cagarla ahora" _claro, son como tu alma gemela y a la vez son tiernos_-dije tratando de que no me tuviera miedo

-_oh eso es genial... yo conosco un lugar...emmm...¿Alex cierto_?-dijo timida

lo dijo en serio que en poco mas y me da diabetes

-_haci es y ¿cual es tu nombre señorita?_-dije amablemente

-_mi nombre es_...*susurro*-dijo en voz baja

-_disculpe no escuche ¿cual es tu nombre?_-acercando mi oreja hacia ella

-_mi nombre es fluttershy_-dijo tímidamente

-¿_que tu nombre es fluttershy_?-dije, ella me asintió con la cabeza-_bonito nombre-_

-_gra...gracias_-dijo un poco sonrojada y poniéndose al lado de las demás manes, van 5 falta una, la principal y mi pony favorito, un dia que nunca pense que llegaria

twilight se acerco y me miro fijamente, yo le devolví la mirada

-_hola_-dijo ella alegre

-_hola_-respondí igual de alegre

-¿_me llamo twilight sparkle y tu_?-dijo

-_me llamo Alex señorita sparkle_-respondi-"manten la compostura alex, se que estas frente a tu pony favorito pero contrólate " pense

-_por favor llámame twilight, mis amigos me llaman asi_ -dijo un poco sonrojada, ¿por que sera?

-_bueno, twilight_-dije

-_emmm...¿Alex tu venias en esa luz que venia del cielo_?-pregunto applejack

_-te refieres a una esfera brillante?, si de hay venia por asi decirlo_-dije

-_¿y cual es tu relacion con esa bola?_-pregunto curiosa rarity

-_uggghh ponganse comodo que es una historia larga_\- dije y comenze a relatarles los sucesos

basicamente les conte que estaba haciendo hasta que llego esa esfera y que hize para llegar aca. Nada mas.

ha pasado un buen rato y las demas manes se fueron y un detalle que se me olvido mencionar es que me presenta con spike, un tipo genial.

ahora estaba con twilight cambiando un poco de informacion de mi mundo

-¿_haci que su idioma es de otro pero tiene distintos modismos?_-pregunto twilight

-_asi es, es raro, desde tiempo de 1876 quiza vengan estos modismos, mientras los demas paises tiene sus modismos_-dije mientras tiraba un bostezo-_perdon, pero tengo demasiado sueño-_

_-no no , tranquilo, ¿tienes lugar donde dormir?_-pregunto ella

-_claro._.."maldicion, con todo esto me olvide un lugar para dormir, ojala que las bancas de la plaza sean comodas"_emmmm...las bancas de la plaza cuenta como cama?-_pregunte con una sonrisa nerviosa

ella me miro preocupada-_¿no tienes lugar donde dormir?-_

-_emmm...con todo este asunto se me olvido buscar uno_-dije con vergüenza

ella me dio una sonrisa sincera_-si quieres te puedes quedar aca, tengo una habitación de huéspedes arriba_-

la mire con asombro-_quieres que me quede contigo? apenas me conoces ¿por que?_-pregunte asombrado

ella me dio una sonrisa-_pareces buen pony o persona, ademas de que si me quisieras hacer daño ya lo hubieras hecho-_

-_wow gracias twilight_-sin que ella lo esperase le di un abrazo, despues me doy cuenta de mi error, ojala no me saque volando...espera siento sus cascos alrededor, parece que me devolvio el abrazo, lo que yo no podia ver que twilight andaba con una gran sonrojo en la cara

-_emmmm...acompañame a tu cuarto porfa-_dijo ella cortando el abrazo, dio vuelta su cara para que no viera su sonrojo

subimos por las escaleras y vi el cuarto, wow tienes libros que sorpresa *sarcasmo* como sea, por lo menos no me aburrire aca

-hora de dormir *bostezo* buenas noches twilight y de nuevo gracias-dije mientras me acercaba a mi cama a dormir

-_buenas noches Alex_\- dijo twilight mientras se dirijia a su pieza a dormir

-"wow acabo de cumplir algo que creía imposible, conocer a mis heroínas favoritas, ¿que mas me espera en este loco mundo? ahora que lo pienso parece qur twilight andaba sonrojada...¿por que sera? ñah otro dia lo pienso ahora tengo sueño"pense mientras me ponia a dormir

"dijo sera una coicidencia? que justo dijo lo del novio y aparesca el...¿sera una señal o que onda? por dios twilight quita eso de tu cabeza, son distintas especies, el un humano y yo un pony no pueden ser compatibles...aunque tambien he oido para el amor no hay diferencias...ahhhggg quita eso hora de dormir"penso twilight ante de dormir

_IMPERIO DE CRISTAL _

en una cueva solo se podia "observar" oscuridad tampoco se oia nada y era como si estuviera deshabitada, de pronto unos ojos amarillos surgieron de ellos.

-_veo que por fin llego, hora de despertar despues de 100 años_-dijo los ojos

acto seguido unos ojos morados y un cuerno rojo se iluminaron a un lado.

-_por fin el imperio sera mio y no habra nadie que lo evite, ni siquiera ese dragon_-dije con maldad.

.

.

.

* * *

continuara….

* * *

**_pufffff ante que por fin termine el remake de este episodio...despues de tanto tiempo quiza es mas largo que el primero original, añadi mas datos y hize los dialogos mas largo...como sea nos leemos _**

**_GHOST OUT!_**


	2. Chapter 2

SI SE PREGUNTA POR QUE EL REINICO DEL FIC (ACLARO QUE NO VOY A CANCELAR EL OTRO FIC,ASI QUE TENDRE QUE ESCRIBIR ENTRE 3 FIC)ES COMO DIJE ESTA ES LA IDEA ORIGINAL DONDE HABRA MAS ACCION Y MAS GORE

SI SE PREGUNTAN POR EL MISMO ERROR DE SIEMPRE DE PONER MAL LAS PALABRAS ES UN ERROR QUE NO PUEDO CORREJIR (CON RAZON TUVE UN 4.2 EN LENJUAGE EN 8 basico XD)

ANYWAY ACA OTRO EPISODIO…..

MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 2:CONVIRTIENDOME EN CABALLO EQUINO DE 4 PATAS Y NO SE QUE MAS PONER EN EL TITULO :3

Me desperté con los rayos de sol golpeando mi cara,yo gruñi ante esto

Después de varios intentos por despertarme finalmente pude abrir los ojos para ver que estaba en la habitación de invitados de la biblioteca de ponyville

Yo al principio pareció confundido,pero comenze a recordar los eventos de ayer

"joder,me pregunto que habrá pasado con mi familia"pensaba en la miles de posibilidades que debía estar haciendo mi familia para encontrarme mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta

Alex estas despierto?-pregunto una voz femenina era twilight

Si twilight si lo estoy-dije

Quieres desayunar?-pregunto twilight

Si estoy listo en un rato-dije para ponerme los pantalones que me lo había sacado durante la noche para dormir mas comodo

Al revisar los bolsillos pude tocar mi celu,al sacarlo tenia batería al 80% y veía que tenia wifi

"hay wifi en equestria? Cool"-pense con una sonrisa,después de ver que no tenia nada mas baje a desayunar

El desayuno consistía en hotcakes y leche todo echo por spike (cabe destacar que estaba delicioso) mientras desayunábamos twilight me dijo algo que me preocupo

Ah alex le mande una carta a mi mentora la princesa celestia dijo que quería conocerte-dijo twilight

Yo casi escupo la leche que me la estaba tomando,pude aguantar y finalmente tomandome la leche de mala gana

"mierda,conocer a la princesa celestia nunca he estado con la realeza antes y no se como actuara cuando me vea"pensé nervioso

Twilight noto que estaba nervioso

Hey alex te sientes bien?-pregunto twilight

Que oh si twilight,es solo…..que nunca he estado con la realeza y no se como actuar frente a ella-dije

Solo se tu mismo confía en mi-dijo twilight mientras se acercaba en mi y ponia un casco en mi hombro

Yo la mire a los ojos maldición….si en la caricatura tenia un flechazo verla en vivo me derretía el corazón

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos del otro por aproximadamente por 5 segundos antes de que un sonido de un libro cayendo nos sacara de ese transe

Perdon!-grito spike

Nos separamos sonrojados antes de alguien hablara

Creo…..que mejor vamos a buscar a las chicas-dijo twilight

Yo asinti con la cabeza

Mas tarde….

Estábamos con las chicas y spike esperando en la estación al tren que nos llevaría a canterlot,yo estaba impresionado con el terreno ya que quizá en la tierra nunca veria un paisaje asi donde vivo

Después de un rato llego el tren que nos llevaría a canterlot de hay iban bajando ponis que volvían de sus vacaciones o nobles visitando ponyville

Los ponis me daban miradas de duda al verme,los nobles solo me miraban y después subían la cabeza en señal de disguto

"Hasta en equestria existe el racismo"pensé mientras subia al tren

Nos ubicamos en el bajon del medio para poder contemplar mejor la vista mientras íbamos a canterlot

Asi que alex como es la vida en tu planeta-dijo twilight tratando de sacar un tema

No es muy diferente aca-dije para explicarle sobre los automóviles,como los humanos eramos la raza dominante en nuestro planeta,las grandes creaciones que habíamos ellos a través de los años pero una pregunta me resulto incomoda

Y que comen específicamente?-pregunto twilight

"mierda….nunca quería que me hicieran esta pregunta"pensé

Ehh…como decirlo….ehh-decia nervioso

Por que estas nervioso?-pregunto fluttershy

Es..por….que…los humanos somos omnívoros-dije

Comen frutas,verduras y …ca…..r…..ne-dijo twilight nerviosa

Yo asinti con la cabeza

Ellas se iban alejando de mi lentamente

No necesariamente tengo que comer carne todos los dias,asi que con las frutas y verduras esta bien-dije para que no se asustaran

Ellas susparon de alivio mientras volvían a sus asintientos

Ehh…twilight solo por curiosidad ¿se puede comer pescado?-dije

Claro-dijo twilight

Yo suspire de alivio...joder no me imagino un mundo sin carne o pescados

Después de un rato decidi dormir durante lo que quedaba del trayecto que eran com horas

En el sueño…..

Estaba en un paisaje lunar con varias estrellas en el cielo,vi un acantilado como para sentarme en la orilla al ir alla vi algo que me dejo boquiabierto

Era una cantidad de estrella que serian imposible contar incluso en miles de años,varios cometas lo decoraban una vista única

Wow que hermoso,Por esa razón siempre me gustara mas la noche que el dia,por lo maravilloso que puede ser,la hermosura que aporta,lo que podemos descubrir gracias a ella y las canciones que hay dedicada a la luna que son mis favoritas-dije en voz alta mientras miraba el paisaje

Desconocido para mi luna estaba oyendo todo lo que decía

Asi que esos piensas de mi noche-dijo una voz femenina detrás de mi

Salte del susto y por poco me caigo al vacio

Al darme vuelta estaba la mismísima princesa luna

Princesa luna-dije haciendo una reverencia

No es necesario hacer eso alex-dijo luna

Como sabes mi nombre?-dije

Oh alex mi hermana,celestia,me dijo que te necesitaba en el castillo-dijo luna

Oh ok de todos modos que haces o por que estoy soñando contigo-dije

Oh alex yo soy la princesa de la noche puedo meterme en los sueños de los ponis si tienen pesadillas-explico luna

Ok,eso explica muchas cosas-dije

En eso sentí como un temblor movía la tierra para ver como el paisaje se caia a mi alrededor

Que pasa?!-pregunte

Estas despertando,hablaremos mas en la sala del trono-dije luna antes de irse volando

Yo solo sentí como me caia al vacio mientras una voz decía "alex despierta" "alex"

En el tren…

Yo lentamente abri los ojos para ver que twilight me estaba moviendo

Que wea? Ya llegamos?-dije

Ella asintió con la cabeza

Bajamos del tren para ver a canterlot,se veía mejor en vivo que en el show,pude ver que las chicas me decían que las siguiera

Calles de canterlot…..

Caminando por las calles de canterlot la actitud de los nobles era la misma,se disgustaban conmigo

Las calles de canterlot era elegantes,no se como carajo definirlo pero igual me perdia en su belleza,después de unos minutos pudimos llegar a lo que era el castillo de canterlot

Los guardias nos dejaron pasar ya que tenían autorización de la princesa celestia

Al dirigirnos a la sala de trono pude ver los retratos de las chicas derrotando a nigtmare moon,a discord,a spike salvando el imperio de cristal etc etc

Llegamos a la entrada de lo que parecía ser la sala del trono,solo lo vi por el show pero aca se veía diferente,estaba nervioso de lo que me podían esperar al otro lado de la puerta

Eh…alex estas bien?-pregunto fluttershy

*suspiro*no es nada…solo terminemos con esto-dije

Acto seguido atravesamos la puerta

Pudimos ver a la princesa celestia y a la princesa luna sentadas,al sentir que abrían la puerta nos miraron

Twilight sparkle mi ex fiel alumna-digo celestia acercándose

Cuando llegaron todos hicimos reverencias

No es necesario eso,de cualquier forma este debe ser el humano del que hablaban-dijo la princesa celestia

Asi es princesa celestia,me nombre es alex un gusto conocerla-dije tratando de parecer lo mas educado posible ya que devuelta en la tierra decía una palabrota en un 2 por 3

Celestia estaba en estado de shock

Pasa algo princesa?-dije asustado ya que quizá la había cagado

Celestia miro a su hermana que estaba normal y asintió con la cabeza

Necesito que me sigan-digo celestia

Nosotros nos miramos confundidos

Princesa que pasa?-dijo twilight

Les contare todo cuando llegemos,ahora síganme-digo celestia

Nosotros entendimos que era algo importante y asintimos con la cabeza

Celestia se dirigió hacia una columna y apretó un botón,el piso comenzó a moverse para mostrar unas escaleras largas,comenzamos a bajar las escaleras

Unos momentos después…

"La wea de escalera larga"pensé cuando llegamos al final de la escalera era una habitación bastante antigua me di cuenta que en la pared habían una figura de un ser humano debajo de el había un pegaso que tenia una espada dobles luchando contra lo que pude ver un alicornio además había atrás del alicornio varias criaturas (era como los seres de las sombra de the legend of zelda:twilight princess)

Se preguntaran por que estamos aquí?-dijo celestia

Nosotros asentimos con la cabeza

"Según cuenta la leyenda,mucho antes de la fundación de equestria…..habia un espíritu maligno gobernando estas tierras era un alicornio de pelaje oscuro y alas de murciélago su nombre era death war,el gobernaba ecuestria con unos criaturas llamadas helldog…..segun cuenta las historias de esa época death war torturaba a los ponis que iban en su contra y dependiendo del tipo de traición lo podía condenar a muerte muy pocos tuvieron la fortuna de sobrevivir mientras que los otros eran asesinados cruelmente por los helldog,cuando nuestros padres se enfrentaron con el tuvieron que gastar mucha energía para derrotarlo finamente death war fue derrotado y exiliado al infierno junto a los helldog el dijo que regresaría mas poderoso que nunca para retomar su lugar en equestria,el salvador de ese terrible destino seria un humano convertido en pegaso que tendría el poder suficiente para acabar de una ves por todas con death war" dijo celestia

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos con la historia

Osea….que yo…debo…y…..-dije entre confusión

Asi es tu eres el de la leyenda alex,asi que dices aceptas o no te tengo que advertir que si aceptas seras convertido en pony y en caso contrario seras devuelto a la tierra justo en el momento que viajas a equestria sin recuerdos de esto-dijo celestia

Que debía hacer toda un reino dependía de esta decisión pero yo no podía dejar a mi familia joder…..

Yo…..acepto-dije

Celestia puso una sonrisa-muy bien preparate para ser un pony-dijo

Espera que?-dije pero en ese momento celestia me había lanzado un rayo que me llego con todo y dejo sin ver a todos en la sala

Cuando pudieron ver se quedaron sin aliento

Que….que pasa?-dije

Mejor mirate-dijo twilight pasándome un espejo

No podía creer lo que veía

Era un pony color verde al igual que el cabello me di cuenta que tenia las asi que era un pegaso tenia el mismo color de ojos que cuando soy humano

Yo estaba con los ojos abiertos

Que….carajos?-dije

Ese lenjuage-dijo celestia

Upss…perdon pero que soy-dije aun sin creérmelo

Eres un pegaso-dijo fluttershy

Trate de caminar pero era difícil caminar en 4 patas después de un tiempo pude acostumbrarme a caminar

Wow que cutie mark mas extraña tienes-dijo raimbow

Cutie que…?-dije "no debes decir nada sobre que son un show para niñas"pensé

Cutie mark es un marca que tiene un pony al descubrir su talento especial pero nunca había visto uno como el tuyo-dijo twilight

Que te refieres con que nunca-dije

Pues por que tu cutie mark es una especie de calavera o algo por el estilo-dijo twilight señalando donde estaba mi cutie mark

Vi adonde apunto y vi que era la calavera de la faction ghost de call of duty ghost

"oh dios mio gritaría de emoción"pensé con una sonrisa

Se los explicare mas adelante-dije

Ok-dijo twilight

Creo que hora de volver arriba-dijo celestia

Todas estuvimos de acuerdo antes de subir las escaleras

PONYVILLE ESTACION DE TRENES…..

Ya habíamos llegado a ponyville cuando debían ser tipo 1 de la mañana,celestia me dijo que mañana me enviara un mensaje para comenzar a descubrir mis poderes

Cada una se fue a sus respectivos hogares yo me fui junto a twilight ya que no tenia donde vivir y ella me había ofrecido dejarme vivir con ella,yo le dije que no quería ser molestia esta noche pero ella insistió asi que tuve que aceptar íbamos de camino hacia la biblioteca de ponyville todo era silencio hasta que twilight decidió romperlo

Asi que alex…..que tal el pueblo?-dijo twilight

Debo decir que es muy bonito-dije

Y que piensas de ser parte de una leyenda –dijo twilight

No se como asimilar eso…esta de reloco viajar a otro mundo y además ser parte de una leyenda es…es…asombroso *squee*-dije

Twilight se rio con el ultimo sonido

Finalmente habíamos llegado a la biblioteca de ponyville al entrar buscamos a spike para ver que estaba dormido en el piso de la biblioteca nos pareció una imagen tierna ,twilight lo levito con su magia nos dijimos buenas noches y yo me fui a ala habitación de invitados

Hoy un dia de locos,mañana otro era comienza en mi vida

FIN CAPITULO

COMO VEN VOY A OCUPAR MI MISMO OC YA QUE COMO DIJE ESTA ERA LA IDEA ORIGINAL DEL FIC Y RESPECTO A POR QUE LO VOY A CAMBIAR A FICTION M ES POR QUE CUANDO LLEGEN LOS HELLDOG YA VERAN (UPP..SPOILER)

DE CUALQUIER FORMA LES AVISO QUE VOY A SACAR EPISODIOS MIXTOS ¿COMO ESO?

COMO VERAN SAQUE UN EPISODIO DE ESTE FIC,AHORA CORRESPONDE SACAR UN EPISODIO DEL FIC "AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA" DESPUES "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA" Y ASI SUCESIVAMENTE

SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS

GHOST OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 3

Han pasado ya 4 dias desde que descubri ser parte de una leyenda que según eso me enfrentaría a un ejercito cruel…..desde entonces he estado mas tiempo con las chicas ayudando a rarity con unos vestidos y hablándole de la moda alla en la tierra,ayudando a fluttershy con los animales también conseguí un trabajo con applejack y raimbow me enseño a volar ,con pinkie le he ayudado a hacer cupcakes y también hacia algunos dulces que sabia hacer alla en la tierra,con twilight nos hemos vuelto amigos muy cercanos ya que desde el primer dia como pony ella me enseño a escribir con la boca y caminar mejor que lo hacia cuando llegamos a ponyville cuando me converti (¬¬ me caia a cada rato y había muchos ponis mirándome y para empeorar se reian ¬¬)de cualquier forma ella me recomendaba libros y los leia a mi lado,saliamos al parque pero no como una cita o algo parecido

(también se me olvido mencionar que pinkie pie lanzo una fiesta de bienvenida cuando llegamos a ponyville) también recibí una carta de la princesa llamándome a canterlot para entrenar con luna

Canterlot….

Habitación de entrenamientos….

Asi que hacemos aca?-pregunte

Esta es la habitación de entrenamientos donde entrenaras tus poderes-dijo luna

Asi que….como activos esos "poderes" que tengo?-dije

Te dare una imagen de la armadura y tu la tienes que imaginar que la tienes puesta-dijo luna

Okey dokey lockey-dije

Luna se acerco y toco con su cuerno mi cabeza vi la armadura

El casco era negro con partes doradas

El peto o pecho era igual

Las botas que tenia eran de color verde igual que mi cuerpo (parece las armaduras de los guardias reales de la princesa celestia)

Listo ahora solo imagina que la tienes puesta y añádale algo a tu gusto-dijo luna

Cerre los ojos y comenze a concentrarme….

Al abrir los ojos pude sentir un poco mas de peso mas de lo normal mire mi cuerpo para ver que tenia la armadura y podía sentir una energía a través de mi cuerpo

Como me veo?-dije

Genial-dijo luna pasándome un espejo en verdad me veía genial ¿recuerdan el detalle adicional que le podía agregar? ¿No? Agrege una mascara ghost

Ya hiciste bien el primer paso ahora el segundo paso es invocar tus espadas-dijo luna

Y como hago eso?-pregunte en un tono curioso

Debes decir las siguientes palabras "et omnia mala quae in luce mundi, devicto Revelate"(PD:esta en latin esto)-dijo luna

et omnia mala quae in luce mundi, devicto Revelate-dije para ver que delante mio se formaban 2 espadas "genial" pensé

las 2 espadas eran de metal pero uno era color morado y otro verde

bien hecho el segundo paso ahora el tercero es aprender algunos movimientos básicos y algunos ataques que puedes hacer con tu espadas –dijo luna

ok-dije en tono firme

ah se me olvidaba alex para comenzar deberías ocupar la espada verde ya que la morada es muy poderosa-dijo luna

ok-dije tomando las 2 espadas y poniendo la morada en mi espalda para ver como desaparecia

wow viste eso?-dije sorprendido

asi es la espada morada aparecerá cuando estes a un punto de ser derrotado o en peligro es como un ultimo recurso-dijo luna

ah con razon….pero bueno que debo hacer?-dije

solo ataca a este maniquí-dijo luna mostrando un maniquí

ok-dije para sacar la espada verde y pegarle un golpe horizontal cortándolo por la mitad

wow eso hace la espada a un ser vivo?!-dije sorprendido por la facilidad del corte

la espada morada hace ese tipo de daño pero la verde hace un poco menos-dijo luna

"wow"pensé-ahora cortalo de la mitad pero por arriba otro dato te puedes parar en 2 cascos sin problemas-dijo luna yo me levante en 2 cascos y efectivamente me podía parar en 2 cascos

Dejame adivinar las botas facilitan esto ¿verdad?-dije

Asi es también disminuyen el daño por caída que hagas y otra habilidades que descubrirás con el tiempo-dijo luna

Yo corte el maniquí por la mitad parado en 2 cascos era mucho mas fácil

Debes saber que los helldog siempre te trataran de atacar por la espalda asi que debes utilizar tus alas para elevarte debo advertirte que con la armadura puedes elevarte mas alto asi que debes tener cuidado con la fuerzas que ocupas con tus alas-dijo luna brillando su cuerno para ver como se ponían 4 maniquís delante mio y detrás mio

Ya pasamos al difícil ya?-dijo con una ceja levantada

Si-dijo luna antes de que los maniquís vinieran a por mi

Yo suspire antes de prepararme

MIENTRAS TANTO BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE

Asi que como les cae alex?-dijo twilight

A mi me cae bien me ha ayudado mucho con los animales –dijo fluttershy

Hace un buen trabajo en la granja además se esfuerza cuando le piden algo-dijo applejack

A mi igual me cae bien he diseñado otro tipo de vestido gracias a lo poco que sabia de moda en su mundo-dijo rarity

Es super divertido cuando se le pide…puede hacer multiples actividades y puede de ir de un lugar a otro ¡wozzz! ¡wozzzz!-dijo pinkie moviendo las manos de un lugar a otro todas miraron extrañas a pinkie pero recordaron que ella era haci

Es 20% cool la primera vez que le enseñe a volar casi me gana en una carrera que debe admitir que estuvo divetida pero nadie puede vencer a raimbow dash!-dijo raimbow las demás rodaron los ojos

Y a ti twilight veo que pasa mas tiempo contigo ¿tienes algo junto?-dijo rarity con cara seductora

Twilight se sonrojo mientras trataba de hablar-que?! No….no solo…..somos….amigos…..si eso….solo somos amigos-dijo twilight con sonrisa nerviosa

Todas las veian con cara divertida

Twilight soy el elemento de la honestidad y se que quieres algo mas que una amistad-dijo applejack

No…no se…de ..que hablas applejack-dijo twilight sonrojada a mas no poder

Twilight se te ve en lo nerviosa que estas y lo sonrojada que estas asi que cuéntanos somos tus amigas-dijo rarity

Twilight había sido pillada y no tenia escapatoria-*suspiro*bien en esto 4 dias hemos estados unidos….tenemos varias cosas en común y casi tenemos los mismo gustos…siempre que estoy con el me pongo sonrojada y mi corazón se acelera-dijo twilight

En solo 4 dias se nota que es perfecto para ti twilight-dijo raimbow dash

Y por que no le dices tus sentimientos-dijo rarity

Lo haría solo que…-twilight fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose fuertemente,todas miraron para encontrarse a spike agotado

Spike que pasa?-dijo twilight

Twi…..twilight atacan el pueblo-dijo spike

Que?! Quien?!-dijo twilight

Son unas criaturas que no tiene cara y son totalmente de color negras-dijo spike

Hay no! Son los helldog! Spike carta a la princesa ahora!-dijo twilight alarmada

MIENTRAS TANTO SALA DE ENTRANAMIENTOS…

Muy bien has derrotado los 8 maniquis sin recibir daño….debo decir que superaste las expectativas mias-dijo luna con una sonrisa orgullosa

Gracias-dije sonrojado

Luna se rio antes de hablar-siento presencia oscura-dijo luna

Que? Quien?-dije preocupado

Deben ser…..los helldog y están en ponyville-dijo luna

Que!-dije alarmado-debo regresar a ponyville-dije yéndome

Espera alex te quieron enseñar 2 trucos que te servirán en la pelea-dijo luna yo volvi hacia ella

El primero se llama RYUENJIN para hacerlo debes elevarte en el aire con la espada y imaginar que esta cubierta de fuego-dijo luna creando un maniqui que iba directo hacia mi

Yo solo espere el momento justo y cuando estaba encima mio me eleve en el aire saltando con mis cascos traseros con la espada y imagine que estaba cubierta de fuego vi que la espada efectivamente estaba llena de fuego y cuando alcanzo al maniquí se quemo por completo

Wow lo hice-dije

Muy bien y sin ninguna complicación ahora te enseñare la otra técnica llamada HYOURETSUZAN cuando estes en el aire independiente de cómo te hayas elevado pon la espada hacia tierra e imagina que esta cubierta de hielo-dijo luna apareciendo otro maniquí que iba directo a mi,cuando llego hacia mi le pegue un combo en el hocico para que estuviera distraído entonces yo aproveche ese momento para elevarme en el aire con mis cascos traseros ponerme encima de el y apuntar la espada hacia el,cuando iba bajando imagine la espada convertida en una de hielo y se convirtió en una grande cuando llege al maniquí se podría decir que lo parti por la mitad pero en ves de cortarse en 2 se convirtió en hielo para después triturarse y dejar partes irreconocibles

Muy bien has avanzado mucho hoy-dijo luna

Gracias princesa luna-dije con una sonrisa mientras me arrodillaba

Alex no es necesario hacer eso llámame luna –dijo luna

Esta bien prin…luna-dije

Ella me sonrio antes de que sentimos la puerta ser abierta dimos vuelta para ver que era celestia con cara preocupada

Tia que pasa?-dijo luna

Los helldog están atacando ponyville van por twiligth y los elementos-dijo celestia

Princesa debo ir alla ¿sabe alguna forma de llegar rápidamente allí?-dije

Ella me miro-teletrasportacion pero no es seguro que efecto hace en no unicornios-dijo celestia

No importa hágalo-dije ella asintió con la cabeza antes de acercarse a mi e iluminar su cuerno-buena suerte-me dijo después no pude ver nada

PONYVILLE…

Apareci con un flash en el mercado central de ponyville para ver que todo estaba vacio antes de preguntarme que paso sentí una voz gritar "hey suéltenme" corri para esa dirección para ver que que era raimbow atrapada por unas de esas criaturas también vi que las demas eran atrapadas por ellos al igual que spike

Al amo le gustara que llevamos los elementos para su plan maestro-dijo un helldog

Conte los helldog y vi que eran unos 10 yo desenfude la espada verde que la llame "avenger"y a la morada la llame "valten"

Hora de luchar-dije para saltar encima de un helldog y poner la espada en forma hielo….

CONTINUARA

N/A:SI SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE ME SALTE 4 DIAS ES POR QUE NO SE ME OCURRIA IDEAS PARA LLENAR ESOS DIAS Y TAMBIEN SI SE PREGUNTAN SOBRE LOS ATAQUES Y LOS NOMBRES DE LOS ATAQUES SON DEL MEGAMAN X4 TAMBIEN OCUPARE DEL MEGAMAN X5,X6 Y X8

NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO EPISODIO

GHOST OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

**MI_ VIDA EN EQUESTRIA CAP 4_**

después de tener listo el hyouretsuzan salte sobre un helldog para aplicarle el ataque, el pobre no se dio cuenta hasta que no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo

el pobre tipo se congelo y al parecer los demás no se dieron cuenta de eso, ahora como tenia un "maniquí" de los helldog era mi oportunidad de usarlo a mi favor…..

**MIENTRAS TANTO…..**

**POV twilight**

Me gustaría saber en que momento terminamos asi….. dijo capturadas junto a mis amigas y Spike a unas criaturas que salieron de la nada y de aspecto terrorífico

-crees que venga-decía un helldog

-el amo dijo que se había hecho amiga de estas 6 ponis y esta criatura así que no tardara en venir-decía un helldog con pelo rojo, supongo que era el sargento de estos

-y a un nose por que envío apenas 6 soldados incluyendo a nosotros-decía otro helldog con voz aguda

-quien va a saber-dijo el sargento haciendo levantamiento de hombros-quizá es demasiado débil y los oponentes eran solo estas ponis-

-ya creo pero no podemos descar….-no termino de decir el helldog cuando fue alcanzando por un golpe de un pony que vino de la nada

yo y las chicas nos sorprendimos del repentino golpe al helldog (que lo dejo K.O),el pony en cuestión tenia armadura de guardia real pero de diferente color también tenia como una especie de bufanda (como aiden Pierce en watch dogs) ,el pony me miro a los ojos y no se pero por alguna razón me sonroje ¿quién era ese pony?

**NARRADOR**

El misterioso pony esquivo un golpe de un soldado helldog que lo iba a pillar por la espalda, el pony dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar otro golpe del soldado aprovechando que estaba en el aire hizo el hyouretsuzn congelando al helldog, sus compañeros vieron esto y fueron a atacarlo a pesar de todo el pony se mantenía tranquilo como si esperara algo, cuando los helldog estuvieron cerca del pony atacaron los 2…..grave error.

El pony esquivo el ataque y devolvió el ataque con una espada a uno de ellos dándole en el pecho y dejándolo en el piso, el otro trato de atacar con una espada el pony lo esquivo y toma la pata del helldog con sus cascos, el helldog trataba de librarse el pony lo acerco hacia el y el pego en la cabeza dejándolo incosiente,el pony dejo al helldog en el suelo antes de ir unos aplausos

-*clap**clap* vaya eres bueno-decía el sargento helldog hacia el pony

el pony solo lo miraba con mirada indiferente-Haci que fueron ustedes que atacaron el poblado-dijo el pony

-así es nuestro amo quería a las portadoras de los elementos y aun pony que según el era importante para el-decía el helldog

-te hago un trato-decía el pony-tu lo dejas ir y no te hago daño-

-jajajaja que gracioso, que te parece este vienes conmigo y con las portadoras donde mi amo-dijo el helldog

-no gracias tengo mejore cosas que hacer con negociar con perros-dijo el pony lo que hizo que el helldog se enojara

-¡!¿que dijiste?!-dijo enojado el helldog

-yo nada-dijo inocemente el pony-solo te dije p-e-r-r-o

-ya veras-dijo el helldog envistiéndolo con una garra

el pony solo se hizo un lado y tomo la garra, le hizo una llave al helldog que gimió de dolor, con la 2 garra le dio un zarpaso al pony que hizo que retrocediera y con sus cascos se tomara la espalda

-eso dejara una mar…..-no termino de decir cuando fue envestido con un puño del helldog mandándolo donde estaban las mane 6

**POV TWILIGHT**

El pony cayo delante de nosotros creando una nube de polvo

-eso no me lo esperaba-dijo el pony

-oh ….estas bien?-pregunte con preocupación

-si tranquila twilight, estaré bien-me respondió el pony

-como sabes mi nombre-dije sorprendida

-todo a su tiempo-me respondió

-cuidado!-grito applejack

el pony miro para adelante y esquivo una garra del helldog que iba para la cabeza, el pony le dio un golpe en el estomago y lo mando contra un árbol

-gracias applejack casi pierdo la cabeza en el modo literal-dijo el pony

-como….-como dije todo a su tiempo-

de repente el pony fue tomado por unas garras, el pony dio un codazo a una de las garras, el helldog aúllo de dolor antes de soltarlo, el pony aprovechando saco su espada y le ….corto la cabeza.

La cabeza del helldog en vez de rodar desapareció en el aire, después fue el resto del cuerpo, nos dimos cuenta que el restos de los soldados de los helldog desapareció como si nada

-bueno eso fue extraño-dijo el pony poniéndose en 4 patas y su cuerpo brillo para ver que era…Alex?!

**POV ALEX**

Mire a las mane 6 para saber que me miraban con cara de incredulidad

-que?-pregunte

-Alex tu eras ese pony que-dijo raimbow

-que se enfrento contra ellos….si-dije

-eso-dijo pinkie

-fue-dijo rarity

-ASOMBROSO!-grito raimbow

yo solo sonreí antes de ir a desatarlas

mas tarde….

Después de desatarlas e irnos a la biblioteca les conté todo del entrenamiento de luna y las habilidades que tenia

-no te duele los golpes que te dieron-pregunto fluttershy

-no….la armadura resistió el impacto-dije con tranquilidad

derepente Spike escupió una carta

-es de la princesa celestia-dijo Spike antes de aclararse la garganta y comenzar:

"queridos ponis:

la presencia que detecto de los helldog ya no esta a si que supongo que lo derrotaron y no les paso nada, eso es bueno puedo estar tranquila que alguien las estará protegiendo mis felicitaciones a Alex por su éxito

firmado princesa celestia"

-sabes lo que esto significa- dijo pinkie

-no lo digas-dijo raimbow rodando los ojos con una sonrisa

-una….FIESTA!-dijo pinkie antes de desaparecer

-será mejor ayudar a pinkie-dijo raimbow las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron de a uno, rarity antes de irse miro a twilight

-twilight esta tu oportunidad de hablar con el-dijo rarity dándole una cara picara antes de irse, twilight se sonrojo

estuvimos un rato en silencio, Spike estaba ordenando la cocina Haci que estábamos nosotros 2 en el comedor, decidí romper el silencio

-así…que, q-que hablaron-pregunte nervioso "maldito nerviosismo"

-oh…co-cosas de chicas, si eso, cosas de chicas-dijo twilight dándome una sonrisa nerviosa

estuvimos otro rato con un silencio incomodo , maldita sea mi suerte

-como fue el entrenamiento de luna- dijo twilight no tan nerviosa

-ah…..fue genial-respondí "eso si saltamos la parte que tuve que hacer el entrenamiento difícil de una" Pensé –yo iré a bañarme para estar listo para la fiesta-dije para iniciar algo de conversación

-OK yo mientras leeré el libro que estaba leyendo-dijo twilight

-Ey no se vale adelantar en la competencia-bromeé con una sonrisa

-lo siento pero en las competencias y en el amor todo vale-me respondió twilight , mientras se iba hacia la otra habitación

-que no la frase era en la guerra y en el amor todo vale?- pregunte con una sonrisa

-es lo mismo!-me grito twilight

yo solo sonreí antes de subir…

**MAS TARDE…..**

ya habíamos llegado a sugarcube corner yo, twilight y Spike, estábamos junto a la entrada

-que creen que halla echo pinkie-dije

-una fiesta con todos los habitantes seguramente-dijo twilight

-a un me pregunto como puede entrar un pueblo entero en este edificio-dije mientras ponía un casco en mi mentón y miraba a twilight y a Spike

ellos solo subieron los hombros como diciendo "y nosotros tampoco" pinkie de una u otra forma es capaz de romper la física

decidimos abrír la puerta para encontrarnos a oscuras la sala

-que demo…..a pinkie se le abra olvidado hacer la fiesta-dije extrañado

-eso es imposible, a pinkie nunca se le pasa en alto una fiesta-dijo twilight dudando

-quizá lo hizo en otr…-no alcanzo a terminar Spike cuando las luces se prendieron de sorpresa y había un cartel gigante que decía "feliz 1 victoria" y estaba todos los ponis de ponyville con una sonrisa

-sopresa!-dijeron todos, de repente pinkie apareció de repente

-sorpresa! Rayos muy tarde-dijo pinkie

-que es todo esto?- pregunte asombrado

-es celebrar tu primera victoria y nuestro rescate-dijo applejack apareciendo entre la multitud

-es solo una victoria, nada especial-dije extrañado

-como que nada especial?!-dijo pinkie mirándome a los ojos- esta es tu primer paso para saber que haces acá y de paso también celebramos una fiesta te gusta el chocolate por que a mi si y no creo que a nadie le guste el chocolate ya que el choco…..-pinkie fue interrumpida por raimbow que le puso un casco en la boca

-pinkie yo creo que entendió-dijo raimbow, yo solo asentí con la cabeza pinkie se fue saltando hacia el otro extremo de sugar cube corner…raro pero es pinkie pie no me debería extrañar

twilight vino detrás de mi-vamos que la fiesta ya dio inicio-dijo twilight llevándome donde estaban el resto de las mane 6

las pudimos ver en una mesa, ellas nos vieron y nos indicaron que nos uniéramos

-así que Alex como fue tu primera batalla-dijo raimbow

-ehhh….no se se sintió como algo normal-dije con indiferencia

-pero no vistes los golpes que distes?! Yo estaría emocionada después de hacer eso-dijo raimbow

-uhhh….nah-dije tomando un refresco que había en la mesa

-wow parece que después de la batalla quedaste cansado-dijo rarity

-que puedo decir cansa-respondí entonces fluttershy tomo la palabra

-emmm…disculpen chicas pero alguien ha visto un refresco que tenia ají e pimienta en esta mesa-dijo fluttershy, pobre idiota el que se halla tomado ese refresco….oh no .

abrí la boca para ver que me salía fuego (típica escena de caricatura) y busque la fuente de agua mientras las mane 6 se reían a mares de mi suerte

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

**POV GENERAL.**

-señor nos han informado que el escuadrón que ha enviado a ponyville ha sido derrotado por ese pony-informo un soldado hell a una sombra que no se podía distinguir bien

-ummm interesante derroto a mi escuadrón de nivel medio-dijo-creo que será un rival interesante pero solo habrá que esperar 6 años para combatir con el-dijo la sombra

-6 años?! Yo quiero mi venganza ahora-dijo otra sombra pero este se podía ver un cuerno rojo

-6 años son para recuperar mis poderes, yo solo te ayudare con hombres y poderes después de todo tu quieres la venganza sobre el imperio de cristal y ese dragón que te humillo-dijo la sombra 1

la sombra 2 se enojo tanto que le disparo al primer objeto cercano que era el soldado, le lanzo un hechizo que hizo que el pobre soldado hell termino echo polvo con cara de espanto antes de desaparecer por el viento

-ojala mejores tus hechizos sombra por que si no el te puede plantar cara-dijo la sombra 1

-el?! Plantarme cara? Ja lo voy a derrotar en un santiamén-dijo la sombra 2 (ahora conocido como rey sombra)

-tendrás entre 4-5 años para mejorar y practicar tus hechizos antes de poder enfrentarlo-dijo la sombra 1

-y por que no puedo ir ahora directamente?!-pregunto rey sombra enojado

-por que yo lo dijo , y además quiero que sea un rival digno-le respondió la sombra 1

rey sombra tenia ganas de eliminar al pony pero no podía ya que si iba en contra de "el" podía matarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo se fue murmurando cosas

cuando la sala estuvo completamente vacía, "el" se paro frente a una gran fuente y pudo observar a un Pegaso verde con crin verde y cutie Mark de una calavera, era Alex que se veía feliz hablando con las mane 6

-prepárate joven Alex, se vendrán tiempos oscuros , solo aprovecha tu corto tiempo antes de tu destrucción-dijo "el" antes de mirar a una parte en especifico donde se podía ver una armadura toda magullada-y por fin podré gobernar equestria de una vez por todas-

"el" golpeo el agua para que la imagen desapareciera antes de irse a su trono y planear su próximo plan mientras daba una sonrisa que hasta el mas valiente le Daria escalofríos….

* * *

**_espero que les haya gustado el episodio como verán de a poco se van conociendo los malos y los desafíos que tendrán que superar Alex durante esta trayectoria (no les garantizo un fic corto) esto va paso a paso asi que les pido que sean pacientes antes de que el fic tenga mas accion_**

**_nos leemos en un proximo capitulo que publique_**

**_GHOST OUT!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA**_

**CAPITULO 5: nuevos secretos y nueva arma de combate**

* * *

Han pasado 3 semanas desde la primera que tuve contacto con los enemigos de death war, en eso lapso de tiempo no paso nada atractivo excepto una cosa que luna me dijo de algún libro y que no me deja de dar vuelta en mi cabeza

**FLASHBACK**

**16 DIAS DESPUES DE LA PRIMERA BATALLA**

**NARRADOR**

_estaba practicando mientras luna investigaba un libro de la biblioteca de canterlot, me dejo una tarea de cuantos maniquís podía derrotar en 10 minutos_

_llevaba unos 34 vencidos y me quedaban 3 minutos_

_no tenia ni idea lo que luna estaba leyendo_

_Historia de la equestria antigua, death war y su época oscura para equestria, bastones elementales, y pura basureri…..esperan bastones elementales?!_  
_ rápidamente tome ese libro y leí la primera pagina _

**_"LOS BASTONES ELEMENTALES:_**

**_según cuenta la leyenda, existen 4 bastones elementales que según dicen, se utilizaron para derrotar a death war y restaurar la paz en equestria, después de la batalla contra death war, los portadores de estos bastones decidieron destruir estos bastones y dejarlos en lados aleatorios en equestria_**

**_el primero era el del rayo: poderoso bastón con en que se puede atacar múltiples enemigos con un solo tiro, se dice que tiene una fase 2 pero nunca a sido descubierta_**

**_después viene el de hielo: bastón que congela hasta 10 enemigos con un solo disparos, al igual que el del rayo tiene una fase 2 que nunca a sido descubierta_**

**_bastón fuego: unos de los 2 bastones mas poderoso, puede quemar todo material que tiene por delante, fase 2 nunca descubierta_**

**_y finalmente el bastón de viento: el bastón mas poderoso que puede lanzar enemigos por los aires a distancia lejanas, a diferencia de los otros este tiene su fase 2 que descubrió su portador_**

**_su fase 2 consiste en crear un tornado donde sea para atraer enemigos, se puede crear un bastón de rayo, de fuego y de hielo (o los 3 a la vez) para hacer mas daño_**

**_partes de los bastones están esparcidos por equestria, su posición se relevara en el día en que el mar suba y la luna este debajo de lo normal que esta _**

_luna quedo perpleja ante cierta leyenda_

_-hey, luna-dijo una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos_

_cuando miro se dio cuenta que era Alex sin su armadura_

_-ya termine, derrote como unos 54 maniquís-dijo Alex_

_luna sonrío-muy bien mi alumno se nota que has mejorado tus habilidades de combate-_

_Alex le devolvió la sonrisa-gracias luna-dijo-así que algo interesante con la investigación de los libros-_

_Luna le contó sobre los bastones y Alex quedo perplejo_

_"no pueden los mismo bastones que origins! Es imposible!" pensó Alex con los ojos abiertos como platos_

_-hey Alex, estas bien?-dijo luna preocupada_

_Alex volvió a la realidad-he….., si todo esta bien, cuando seria esa fecha que dice el libro-dijo curioso Alex_

_Luna se tomo el mentón y pensó-creo que dentro d años calculo-_

_-después de todo, por que pasa eso, dijo, si tu controlas la luna-dijo Alex sin quitar su curiosidad_

_-eso es fácil de explicar, veras que cada cierto tiempo necesitamos que los océanos y el agua de los lagos y ríos se mantenga estable y no en una misma posición todo un siglo, así que cada 10 o 15 años asemos que el agua suba para mantenerlo estable-dijo luna_

_"wow y pensar que eso no sale en la serie" pensó Alex sorprendido_

_-como sea es hora de que vayas a casa Alex-dijo luna con una sonrisa_

_-si tampoco es tan tarde-respondió Alex_

_-son las 4:30 de la tarde-dijo luna con cara de "your kidding right?"_

_Alex abrió los ojos como platos-demonios!, tan tarde es?! Debí haberme atrasado con el entrenamiento-dijo Alex tomando sus cosas_

_-nos vemos el lunes, luna-dijo Alex apurado sin esperar respuesta de luna_

_luna estaba confusa antes de sonreír- hay Alex, tan distraído como siempre, a pesar de conocerte poco tiempo, creo que me voy a reír de tus tonterías-dijo luna antes de tomar los libros y regresarlos a la biblioteca de canterlot_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**TIEMPO ACTUAL**

**POV ALEX**

Así que aquí me ven, leyendo un libro en la terraza de la casa-arbol de twilight sobre esos bastones para confirmar mis dudas si eran los bastones elementales de origins

Y Haci era

Mi cara fue de sorpresa, como esos bastones habían llegado acá, supuestamente origins era ficticio y en caso de que existiera…..seria durante la primera guerra mundial! Casi 100 años atrás (N/A:les voy a mencionar que este fic pasa este año 2014, pero para ser mas especifico el mes de este capitulo es durante marzo para que no se confundan)

-no se por que presiento que esos bastones serán importante para esto!-dije mirando las estrellas de la noche que luna había traído, deben ser tipo 2 de la mañana, total era viernes así que por ende, applejack me da los sábados y domingos libres-debo decir que nunca me deja de sorprende las noches acá en equestria, solo si mi familia estuviera acá-dije con aire de tristeza

sentí unos cascos desde la escalera, mire y me di cuenta que era twilight con cara de sueño

-a…al….alex que haces despierto tan temprano-dijo twilight mientras se rascaba los ojos

-oh…..nada solo viendo las estrellas-dije "todavía no les voy a decir sobre los bastones" pensé

-pero no tienes sueño?-pregunto twilight con curiosidad

-la verdad no, devuelta en la tierra podía dormir perfectamente 2 horas jeje-dije

-oh….puedo ver las estrellas contigo?-pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo que no pude notar

yo solo sonreí-claro-dije mientras volvía a mirar las estrellas twilight se paro a un lado Mio y sin darme cuenta me miro por un par de segundos para después mirar las estrellas con un leve sonrojo

nos mantuvimos un buen rato hasta que un brillo nos llamo la atención

el brillo provenía del bosque everfree

twilight fue la primera en hablar-wow ese brillo no es…..normal-dijo

-que crees que sea?-le pregunte

-quizá sea una osa luminosa-

-yo no creo, un animal no puede alumbrar tanto-

-entonces que propones?-dijo twilight con una ceja levantada

-no se tu, pero..-dije levantándome-iré a investigar-acto seguido abrí mis alas para ponerme a volar

-que?!-dijo twilight-estas loco?! Es peligroso ir al everfree y especialmente con oscuridad-dijo twilight con cara preocupada

-pues no me pienso quedar acá, a ver lo que pasa con ese brillo-dije-quieras o no voy a ir-

-espera Alex!-yo gire la cabeza hacia ella-voy contigo

-q…que?!-eso me pillo desprevenido

-lo que oíste, voy contigo necesito asegurarme de que regreses y no temas en problemas-dijo twilight

-twilight estas segura?-pregunte preocupado-tu misma dijiste que el everfree es un lugar peligroso en la noche

twilight me dio una cara de determinación-si, quieras o no voy a ir-dijo

yo solo suspire antes de responderle-bien, tu ganas pero solo una condición-dije firme

-que es?-

-no te separes de mi, hasta encontrar un lugar seguro entendido?-dije

ella me asintió con la cabeza

-muy bien-dije mirando hacia el bosque-andando

-espera déjame ir a hacer algo-dijo twilight metiéndose en la casa

pasaron un par de segundos antes de que ella saliera-muy bien ahora si estoy lista

-que hiciste adentro de la casa?-pregunte curioso

-oh….una nota si es que no regresamos hoy-dijo-muy bien de camino al everfree

yo asentí con la cabeza antes de despegar mis alas al igual que twilight y dirigirnos hacia el bosque

sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta algo nos veía desde la oscuridad de la noche

**_MAS TARDE…._**

**BOSQUE EVERFREE**

**400 MTS DESDE LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL**

**2:59 AM**

-el brillo se puede ver desde acá-dije apuntando a la luz que se veía al fondo del sendero

-si yo también la veo-dijo twilight poniéndose a un lado mío

-será mejor apurarnos ya deben ser 3 de la mañana-dije antes de trotar seguido de twilight

la misteriosa sombra nos seguía de cerca …

al llegar pudimos ver que brillaba desde un castillo en muy mal estado

-wow valla castillo aterrador-dijo twilight

-te apoyo-dije

(otras N/A: recuerden que estos capítulos de fic son de antes de la 4 temporada y equestria girls, así que todavía no sabían de la existencia del castillo de las 2 hermanas)

decidimos cruzar el puente, yo fui primero para asegúrame que no hubiera nada al otro lado

pasamos el puente que igual estaba en mal estado, pero antes de que twilight pudiera cruzar completamente pude ver una sombra atrás de nosotros al cual le brillaba los ojos

vi con horror como la criatura sacaba una de sus garras para cortar el puente

-twilight! Corre!-grite

twilight se dio vuelta y vio con horros a al criatura antes de echarse a correr por el puente

la sombra corto el puente y twilight no iba a alcanzar a llegar, tenia que evitarlo

corrí en dirección a twilight y fue al extremo cortado del puente al lado del castillo para agarrar a twilight justo antes de caerse donde estaba la neblina

-te tengo-dije mientras me sostenía desde el lado del puente cortado

twilight se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas desde mi casco

-Alex que vamos a hacer?-pregunto twilight desesperada, trataba de pensar en un plan pero mientras iban pasando los segundos la soga se deshacía

-twilight tengo un plan un poco arriesgado por eso necesito toda tu atención-dije

twilight me asintió con la cabeza

-bien, primero te voy a lanzar a la orilla del puente ya que esta soga no aguantara mucho, me tiras la otra cuerda y me elevas entendido?-dije

ella me dio un confuso asintió de cabeza

yo le dije que se preparara, entonces con todas mis fuerzas la lance para arriba y llego al otro extremo, acto seguido la cuerda se corto e iba a caer cuando twilight tiro la cuerda y me sujete con los dientes

twilight tenia problemas para sostener mi peso, y se le podía notar en la cara

-twjalight, ujsa mjahjia-dije con dificultad

twilight solo entendió la parte de la magia antes de que su cuerno brillara y de un tiron la cuerda se fuera para arriba, al caer quede un poco confundido pero al ver abajo vi que

.

.

.

.

estaba encima de twilight!

Y para mas nuestras bocas estaban a centímetros de la otra, no pude evitar sonrojarme al igual que twilight

Estuvimos así un buen rato cuando yo solo cerré los ojos mientras nuestra bocas se acercaban, twilight hizo lo mismo podíamos sentir la respiración del otro

Cuando estábamos a solo 1 milímetro de besarnos oímos un gruñido que no hizo separarnos rápidamente, cuando vimos era la sombra que nos gruñía al otro lado del puente antes de desaparecer, nosotros dimos media vuelta antes de adentrarnos al castillo

No pude decir ni una palabra después del momento que vivimos hace poco, y parece que twilight tampoco

Por dentro el castillo era un desastre, le faltaban parte y además es como si nadie lo hubiera limpiado en 500 años

Al fijarnos en los 2 tronos que estaban adelante pudimos ver una caja de metal

Curiosos fuimos a abrirla y cuando vimos su interior twilight puso cara confusa mientras mis ojos se abrieron al máximo

Eran unas 44 magnums duales.

Y tenían cargadores extraños, dijo no eran las típicas balas si no eran negras y tenían como algo en su interior no se como definirlo

Yo las saque y las comprobé que tenían cargador , habían 10 cargadores en total mas los 2 que tenían ya cargada eran 72 balas en total

Twilight veía con curiosidad el arma mientras yo pensaba que demonios hacian estas armas aquí

Active mi armadura para guárdalas en un bolsillo, raro, es como si la armadura estuviera diseñada para esas armas

Mientras veía el castillo oi un grito de ayuda y mire a twilight

Era la sombra que tenia agarrado del cuello a twilight

-valla, valla al parecer que nos les basto con mi trampa del puente verdad-dijo la sombra con voz sombría

-quien eres y que quieres-dije desenfundando la espada

-mi nombre no importa lo único que quiero es al elemento de la magia-dijo la sombra

-pues tienes malas noticias amigos que no te voy a permitir que te la lleves asi como así-dije con seriedad

-entonces me toca luchar *suspiro* bueno lo esperaba-acto seguido lanzo a twilight a un lado con tal brutalidad que le golpeo la cabeza y se desmayo

yo me enoje con esto-nadie hace daño a twilight-dije con enojo

-jaja el humano esta enojado por que herí a su novia-dijo la sombra en tono burlón

yo solo espere el momento para atacar

* * *

aquí poner esta canción para este momento (no se a ustedes pero a mi me inspira para estas partes de la pelea :)))

watch?v=LiJlBJramno

o poner en yputube : pressing pursuit cornered apollo justice

* * *

el ataco primero enviándome un puñetazo que yo esquive trate de atacarlo con la espada pero el la bloqueo con una mano para darme un puñetazo y enviarme casi al otro lado

me estaba recuperando cuando mire para adelante y darme cuenta que la sombra venia rápido, sin tiempo para esquivar me pego un gancho que me envío muy alto, acto seguido la sombra salto, se posesiono arriba mío y me pego una patada que me envío rápidamente hasta el suelo y cayo conmigo que me hizo el doble de daño

después me comenzó a patear en la cara, menos mal que el casco aguantaba pero sabia que no era para siempre, recién me lo pude quitar pegándole una patada en la pierna que lo desconcertó un poco, aprovechando le pegue un combo que lo envío un poco para atrás, tiempo suficiente para poder levantarme

-jeje enserio esta es la leyenda que derrotara a mi amo? Ja parece un chiste-dijo la sombra

sabia que trataba de hacerme enojar pero no iba a caer en su juego

-bien hora de las espaditas-dijo estirando la garra, yo solo mire para atrás para ver que venia una espada a toda velocidad, me agache pero al levantarme nuevamente pude ver que me iba a clavar la espada en la cabeza

me hice un poco para el lado y pude como la espada rozaba mi cara a tal punto que dejo una línea de sangre

-por que lo obedeces?-dije mientras le pegue una patada

-por que este va a hacer el verdadero dios de este mundo-dijo mientras chocamos espadas

estuvimos forcejeando un rato hasta que en un descuido pude cortarle parte de su garra para ver un tremendo cristal que sobresalió al hacer un corte no tan profundo

la sombra se agarro un poco de dolor antes de continuar atacando

ese era su punto débil

estuve esquivando varios golpes provenientes de el antes de golpear fuerte la garra y así aprovechar para clavarle la espada

al clavarle la espada en el cristal este me electrocuto y me mando volando, mi espada salio volando y yo había quedado mal herido

la sombra se me acerco para acabar conmigo

* * *

**aquí terminan la música si quieren :)**

* * *

las sombra me miro y me dijo- se acabo-dijo para dar la estocada final

sin darse cuenta le llego un rayo que hizo que su espada igual saliera volando, al dirigir mi vista al que lo había lanzado descubrí que fue twilight el del hechizo

mi cara se cambio a una de horror cuando vi que la sombra preparaba un ataque hacia twilight

rápidamente tome una de las magnum y dispare contra el cristal

.

.

.

.

el brazo de la sombra se había salido mientras gritaba de dolor

aprovechando tome mi espada y le hice un tajo al otro brazo mostrando su cristal

si mi teoría es correcta….

**BAM**

El otro brazo igual se había salido la pobre sombra no tenia nada que hacer, apunte directamente a la cabeza y **BAM!** Cayo muerto con un gran agujeró en la cabeza mientras se desvanecía igual que su espada

Respire hondo antes de desactivar al armadura y ver los raspones que tenia tras la batalla

Dirige mi vista hacia twilight y vi que estaba bien fui hacia ella

-twilight estas bien?-pregunte extendiéndole un casco

ella acepto el casco antes de responder-si gracias Alex-dijo con una sonrisa yo devolví la sonrisa

-bueno supongo que eso resuelve el misterio de quien corto el puente-dije

-así es, que son esas cosas de todos modos?-pregunto twilight

-es un arma de mi mundo-dije "mi*** que dije?" pense preocupado

-eso son armas-comento sorprendida

-emmm…..si pero la usamos para autodefensa-dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

twilight me dio una mirada de sospecha antes de darme una dulce sonrisa-ok confío en ti-

yo igual le sonreí

vimos las estrellas para darnos de cuenta que casi era de día

-wow tanto tiempos estuvimos Acá?-dije sorprendido

-así parece y la verdad….es que estoy muy cansado para volver-dijo twilight

-yo igual que tal si dormimos aquí y después nos vamos de vuelta a ponyville?-dije

ella asintió con la cabeza antes de acostarse en mitad de la sala del trono del castillo abandonado

-que haces?-pregunte confuso

-tratando de dormir-dijo mientras temblaba de frío

-te traigo algo para que no pases frío?-pregunte

-hay una cosa, libre para decir no pero…Alex seria capaz de dormir conmigo para mantener la temperatura-dijo twilight con sonrojo

yo abrí los ojos como platos antes de sonrojarse al máximo y responder-no…no hay problema dije acomodándome a un lado de twilight

-buenas noches Alex-dijo twilight antes de quedarse dormida

-buenas noches….twily-dije antes de cerrar los ojos

definitivamente un dia donde descubri varias cosa entre ellas

.

.

.

.

el amor verdadero a una pony….

* * *

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO EL EPISODIO**

**SI, LOS BASTONES SON LOS MISMOS LO QUE APARECEN EN ORIGINS**

**NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO EPISODIO AQUÍ SE DESPIDO SU SERVIDOR**

**GHOST OUT!**

**PD: PROBE FIFA 15 PARA PS3 Y DEBO DECIR QUE ES MAS REALISTA QUE LA CTY NO PUEDO PASAR DE LA DIVISON 10 EN ONLINE CON MI EQUIPO (SI SE SOY PENCA :(((( )**

**PD2:LA EDICION DE LOS 3 PRIMEROS EPISODIOS DE "2 MUNDOS Y 2 VIDAS"ESTA CASI LISTO DA PAJA ESCRIBIR TODO ESO DE NUEVO (((((**


	6. CAPITULO DE NIGHTMARE NIGHT

_**MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA CAP ESPECIAL**_

_**"NIGHTMARE NIGHT"**_

_**ACLARO: MLP NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A HASBRO TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS**_

_**SIN MAS ACA EL CAPITULO**_

_**PD: ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ALGO DE TERROR TENGAN PIEDAD :(((**_

_**PD2:-**hola- personaje hablando_

_-_**"****cualquier cosa xp" personaje pensando**

**PD3:NUNCA PERO NUNCA VAYAN A VER ANNABEL...AYER LA FUI A VER Y ES PAL PICO (SOLO TE ASUSTAS COM VECES EN 1 HR 40 MINUTOS QUE DURA LA PELICULA) PA ESO JUEGEN MEJOR JUEGOS DE TERROR XD**

**PD4: PUBLICO ESTE CAPITULO A LAS 3:00 DE LA MAÑANA HORA CHILENA POR QUE SI NO SE ME OLVIDA DESPUES XP**

* * *

**POV LIGHT**

31 de octubre… Halloween para los gringos y acá en equestria mas conocida como

la nightmare night

no puedo creer que han pasado 8 meses desde mi llegada a equestria y han pasado demasiadas cosas en este tiempo…

como sea, yo me estaba preparando para la nightmare night con un traje de uno de mis personajes favoritos de videojuegos, junto a unos de mis mapas preferidos

si, si adivinaron me estaba disfrazando de tank demsey de call of duty zombies, pero no el que ocupa en todos los mapas que aparece, decidí disfrazarme en el que sale en origins del dlc de bo2 y además con la arma que sale en la intro (N/A: busquen en Google "tank demsey origins" y "MG08 origins" o busquen en youtube "cod bo2 zombies origins intro" hay se darán la idea del traje") tenia incluso el peinado y la metralleta que parecía real

el traje me costo unos 200 bits para que rarity lo hiciera, pero pese a su gran valor valió la pena, la mg08 la hice yo me llevo varios días y noches para terminarla pero otra vez, valió la pena

yo estaba junto a Spike debajo de la escalera , Spike iba disfrazado de dragón ( de nuevo XD) esperando a 2 yeguas en específicos

-_oye Light, me pregunto….de que es tu traje?_-pregunto Spike curioso

yo lo mire con una sonrisa_-oh…es de un personajes de un videojuego en mi mundo-_

_-pero….y esa cosa parecida a un palo que llevas en tu casco-_dijo Spike apuntando hacia donde estaba la MG08

_-esto venia con el personaje, en cualquier caso ¿de que vendrá disfrazada twilight?-_pregunte curioso

_-de Star Will el barbudo…..*suspiro* de nuevo-_dijo Spike

_-por favor no es tan malo-_dije con una sonrisa

_-todo por que es tu novia verdad?-_dijo Spike con cara de "enserio?"

yo me sonroje_-que…que claro que no…y te dijo que solo por salir un par de veces no significa que seamos novios...cambiando de tema, aunque se vuelve repetitivo que lo ocupe por 2 año consecutivo-_dije con una sonrisa_-ya veo las burlas que tiene diciéndole "con la barba pareces abuela o anciana"-_dije escapando una risa, Spike se río conmigo

_-oye no parezco anciana-_dijo una voz en la escalera

vimos para ver que era twilight con su traje de Star Will

_-oh vamos twilight solo era una broma-_dije sin quitar la sonrisa de mi cara

twilight solo rodó los ojos_-como sea…daylight viene en camino-_

_-sabes que te vez hermosa con ese disfraz lo sabes-_dije con sonrisa picara

twilight solo se sonrojo_-Light me avergüenzas-_

yo solo me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla_-te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas-_dije con una sonrisa

sentimos unos pasos pequeños al darnos vueltas vimos que era daylight

disfrazada como no….de maga su mayor sueño

_-papi papi, ya nos estamos yendo?-_pregunto daylight

yo con una sonrisa respondí_-claro hija, solo espérame un poco-_dije yendo al living

ya en el living encontré el cargador de la MG08 (que era papel noma no crean que era de verdad e.e) para recargar la MG08 y ponerla en mi espalda total por ahora iba a caminar en 4 patas

_-muy bien vamos-_dije abriendo la puerta de la casa-árbol

salimos para ver que todo estaba decorado para la nightmare night, de echo luna iba a llegar para celebrarlo una vez mas Acá en ponyville

durante el camino daylight de curiosa le pregunto a twilight cosas sobre magia, Spike iba con ellas mientras yo iba un poco mas apartado viendo las decoraciones de nightmare night ya que era mi primera nightmare desde que vivo en equestria

llegamos a sugar cube corner para encontrarnos con las chicas

applejack y pinkie no cambiaron sus disfraces desde aquel episodio de nightmare night

dash tenia un traje de los wonderbolts

rarity tenia ropa de la guardia real pero rota, es como si lo hubieran atacados unos zombies

fluttershy (que por fin se armo de valor para venir a la nightmare) se maquillo cortesía de rarity de zombie (N/A: creo que ya saben que poner en Google XD)

estaban conversando entre ellas hasta que sintieron la puerta abrirse y nos saludaron

_-hola chicas-_saludo twilight abrazando a sus amigas

_-twilight que bueno que hayas venido cariño-_dijo rarity

_-nunca me perdería un evento como este con ustedes-_respondió twilight

_-vaya….otra vez la ropa del anciano ese twilight?-_dijo applejack,

yo, daylight, Spike y las demás portadoras (exceptuando twilight por supuesto) se rieron por lo que dijo applejack

_-ja ja muy gracioso-_dijo twilight rodando los ojos_-y no es un anciano su nombre es Star Will el barbudo-_

en eso fluttershy noto mi traje y sin las demás se dieron cuenta me pregunto_-emm….disculpa Light….pero de que es tu traje?-_pregunto fluttershy curiosa

todas las demás se dieron cuenta de la pregunta de fluttershy y me miraron esperando una respuesta

con una sonrisa respondí_-mi traje es de un personaje de mi mundo de un videojuego llamado tank demsey :this come easy to me (esto viene fácil para mí)-_dije poniendome en 2 patas con las botas de la armadura que estaban debajo de las botas del traje de soldado de demsey (PD: explosión mental XD) con la MG08 encima de mi hombro en posición heroica (la que aparece en origins)

todos me veían con cara de confusión, yo me sonroje de vergüenza antes de hablar_-no importa…..ahora que hacemos?-_pregunte con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de cambiar el tema

pinkie con alegría respondió_-oh oh yo se podrías ir al centro a jugar unos juegos, o probar la comida por hay, o hacer las 2 o recibir…-_fue callado por un casco de raimbow

_-vamos a recibir a quien?-_pregunte confundido a pinkie

ella solo movía la boca con el casco de raimbow encima

_-*suspiro* raimbow por favor podrías quitar el casco de encima para que pinkie hable-_dije con frustración

raimbow quito su casco ante de que pinkie hablara_-no recuerdas? Había que recibir a luna en el centro de ponyville-_dijo con inocencia

**"Oh carajo, se me había olvidado"**_-a que hora era?-_pregunte

_-era a las 19:34…hay no-_dijo twilight mirando el reloj

vi la hora para sorprenderme que eran las 20:12

_-mi…..debíamos estar con luna hace 30 minutos-_dije con los ojos abiertos como platos

_-mejor vayamos antes de que no se haga tarde-_dijo applejack, todos (a) asentimos con la cabeza

_**MAS TARDE…..**_

_**CENTRO DE PONYVILLE**_

_-alguien ve a luna-_dije mirando para todos lados

_-nada por aquí-_dijo applejack acercándose a mi

_-nada por el cielo-_dijo raimbow con fluttershy aterrizando

_-nada por aquí-_dijo pinkie saliendo de una roca_-tampoco por aquí-_dijo ahora saliendo de un barril_-luna?! Eres tu?-_dijo ahora saliendo de un cabello de un pony

yo solo moví mi cabeza antes de fijarme en twilight, daylight y Spike que seguían buscando por el sector norte

antes de que pensara algo una gran rayo ilumino ponyville y se escucho mas fuerte que un rayo normal

**"pufff…..ahí viene luna"** pensé con una sonrisa

todos los ponys miraron al cielo para ver que bajaba una carroza (al igual que la anterior nightmare night)

luna con la capucha bajo y miro alrededor antes de hablar

_-MIS QUERIDOS PONIS! ES HORA DE LA NIGHTMARE NIGHT DISFRUTEN LA ENTRETENCION DE MIEDO DE ESTA FECHA-_dijo cuando un rayo sonó y salieron vampiro del cuerpo de luna

todos los ponis se pusieron a aplaudir con sus cascos ante de que continuaran con la nightmare night, es increíble que los ponis de ponyville ya no le teman gracias a twilight y las demás chicas

luna nos vio y se dirigió a nosotros con una sonrisa en la cara

_-hola Light-_me dijo mientras me abrazaba

_-que pasa luna?-_dije mientras devolvía el abrazo, ella se separo del abrazo para saludar a las demás

_-hola chicas-_dijo luna, las demás le devolvieron el saludo

_-hey rarity-_dije llamando la atención de todos_-por que tu disfraz es de la guardia real?-_dije curioso

_-oh…..ahí una simple razón, fluttershy como se atrevió a venir para la nightmare night quisimos hacer una asociación entre nuestro disfraces-_dije abrazando a fluttershy

_-esta genial su idea-_respondí con una sonrisa

_**MIENTRAS TANTO**_

_**LA BIBLIOTECA….**_

Un figura encapuchada se metió en la biblioteca, al ya estar adentro puso una pastilla y una nota cerca de la mesa para después irse

La figura tenia una sonrisa maléfica que se podía notar mientras trotaba fuera de ponyville

_**DE REGRESO CON LIGHT**_

Mientras las chicas hablaban vi algo moverse a mucha velocidad en las casas de atrás…probablemente un gato o algo así

Pasamos por la biblioteca para ver que había una ventana abierta, eso era extraño ya que recuerde habíamos dejado todo cerrado ya que owlowiscious tenia una entrada encima de la biblioteca si quería hacer algo

_-emmm….twilight tu recuerdas haber dejado una ventana abierta?-_pregunte dudoso

_-no por?-_devolviéndome la mirada

entonces fui a abrir la biblioteca

_-papa que haces?-_pregunto daylight

_-solo quiero asegúrame de algo hija, no me demorare mucho-_dije abriendo la biblioteca

al ver adentro no había nada, pero al fijarme bien vi algo encima de la mesa que me pareció extraño

twilight, applejack y raimbow entraron conmigo mientras que las demás (incluyendo Spike y daylight) se quedaron afuera buscando cualquier problema

_-que es eso?-_dijo raimbow examinándolo

_-parece una pastilla-_dije tomándolo entre los cascos_-no parece nada extraño, pero voy a abrirlo para ver que tiene-_

al abrirlo twilight, raimbow, applejack y yo fuimos alcanzados por un gas que nos hizo perder el conocimiento

caímos al suelo en un ruido sordo, mientras las demás entraban para ver que nos pasaba

**_MOMENTOS MAS TARDE….._**

_-¿qué…..que ha pasado?-_dije mientras abría mis ojos lentamente para ver que estaba en una especie de bosque pero no podía ver ni mi propio casco

_-¿cómo carajo llegue acá?-_dije examinando el lugar_-y por que esta tan oscuro?-_

fui caminando a ciegas ya que no podía ver nada, como era de esperarse chocaba con los árboles en el camino

y si eso no fuera suficiente sentía pasos y susurros que me hacían estremecer de miedo

mi mente estaban rondando miles de cosas como por ejemplo ¿dónde estará twilight y las demás? ¿dónde estoy? Y lo mas importante ¿habrá Internet? XD

nah mentira la ultima pregunta es ¿qué serán esos susurros?

Al final pude ver una luz que hizo que corriera hacia allá, al llegar vi que era una linterna nada especial si no hubiese sido por la sangre que tenia

¿qué demonios era este lugar?

Cogi la linterna para alumbrar alrededor y me di cuenta que habia árboles…demasiados

Le di menos importancia para empezar a caminar con la linterna alumbrando mi camino

También me di cuenta que los ruidos cesaron de repente como si lo que me seguia o los que me seguían se hubieran ido

Todo iba de lo mas bien hasta que tropecé con algo que no vi, al dirigir mi mirada al objeto me di cuenta que era la MG08 pero esta no era de cartón…era de metal y lo pude comprobar al levantarlo con mis cascos y sentir el metal

Tuve que ponérmelo en la espalda y seguir caminando por la oscuridad

**_MIENTRAS TANTO….._**

**_EN OTRA PARTE DEL BOSQUE_**

**_POV TWILIGHT_**

_-que son esas cosas?-_pregunto raimbow viendo unas sombras acercándose a nuestra posición

_-no lo se pero necesitamos luz para alejarlas-_dije asiendo luz con mi cuerno

corrimos alrededor del bosque buscando ayuda

pudimos ver una luz a lo lejos, seguramente era una linterna había que llegar a ella

_**POV LIGHT**_

Después de caminar un rato pude sentir cascos trotando hacia mi…pero por mi espalda

Al darme vuelta la linterna se apago de repente siendo imposible ver que había

_-vamos, vamos-_dije pegándole a la linterna_-prende maldita sea!-_

cuando por fin se prendió pude ver algo que me fue incapaz de moverme

era un fantasma…pero no cualquiera, era la del pueblo lavanda (N/A: pongan en Google "Lavander town ghost" y sabrán cual es)

era incapaz de moverme por el miedo que sentía, además que la linterna se puso a apagarse y prenderse sola

el fantasma se movía mas a mi ¿Seria mi fin?

Antes de que el fantasma se acercara mas una luz fuerte hizo que desapareciera

Al ver de donde provenía la luz era twilight, raimbow y applejack

_-chicas están bien!-_dije ya de pie

_-nos alegra que estés bien Light-_dijo twilight

_-a mi igual-_respondí

_-sabes en que lugar estamos-_pregunto applejack

_-no tengo idea pero será mejor movernos, este lugar no me inspira confianza-_dije tomando el camino mientras que las demás me seguían

(les recuerdo que todos estaban con trajes de la nighmare night)

_**MAS TARDE…..**_

Llegamos a una especie de fabrica abandonada que daba miedo al verla desde lejos, eso me da mal rollo

_-que hace una fabrica abandonada en mitad de la nada?-_pregunto raimbow

_-no lo se, pero da mal rollo-_dije tenebroso

_-por favor no dirás que tienes miedo Light?-_dijo raimbow

_-es que tengo un trauma con las fabricas…..abandonadas-_dije recordando todos los juegos de terror

_-ni modo voy a entrar-_dijo raimbow entrando velozmente

_-que? Raimbow espera!-_dijimos yo, applejack y twilight corriendo detrás de raimbow

twilight y applejack entraron rápidamente a la fabrica, mientras yo me quede en la entrada

_-ok…..ok…solo es una fabrica…abandonada….con arañas….oscuridad…..y sonidos-_dije con miedo a entrar

sentí pasos detrás Mio que me hicieron temblar de miedo

_-espérenme!-_grite entrando rápidamente en la fabrica

* * *

_**PARA ESTO PONGAN MUSICA DE TERROR CUANDO ENTRAS A UNA FABRICA ABANDONADA**_

_**YO POR MI PARTE PONDRE :LAVANDER TOWN REMIX DEL USARIO SOLKRIEG**_

* * *

Iba corriendo con la linterna buscando a las chicas

_-chicas?! Twilight! Applejack! Raimbow!-_grite, pero sentí que fue en vano

corrí tanto que llegue a la peor parte de todas

.

.

.

el sótano

estaba buscando la salida rápidamente para poder salir de hay

me aterran totalmente los sótanos

estaba tan distraído buscando la salida que no me di cuenta que una sombra se ponía atrás Mio, recién me entero cuando las sombra me toco

di vuelta lentamente la cabeza para encontrarme el mismo fantasma

_-AAHHHH!-_grite de terror (a lo xoda oe XD) mientras salía disparado de hay, tanto así que jure que dejo una marca de humo con mi forma

corría rápidamente por todo el sótano buscando desesperadamente la salida por que el fantasma me venia persiguiendo!

_-haber que te enseño xoda, corre y nunca mires para atrás-_dije mientras esquivaba los obstáculos que se me ponían en el camino

por fin pude ver el letrero de "SALIDA" al final de un pasillo y el fantasma no me llevaba mucha ventaja

al llegar trate de abrirla pero para mi mala suerte, estaba cerrada

_-no no no no no no NO! No me falles ahora puerta!-_dije tratando de botarla

sentía al fantasma mas cerca…

_-si algún pony me escucha! Ayuda!-_dije tocando repetidamente la puerta

sentí un gruñido detrás sabia que era el fantasma

solo tenia una oportunidad…..era llegar donde el fantasma, evitar que me atrapara y derribar la puerta

al intentarlo, con solo darme vuelta, vi al fantasma cara a cara

_-he….he…..hola-_dije nervioso

el fantasma solo me miraba no me atrevía a moverme

la puerta se abrió, sin darme cuenta twilight y las demás venían por hay retrocediendo por que habían sido atrapados por un fantasma

al tocarnos todos (excepto los fantasmas) gritamos de terror,

_-chicas?!-_pregunte exaltado mirando aun al fantasma

_-si?!-_respondieron las 3 al unísono

_-este es nuestro fin-_dije mientras el fantasma de acercaba mas

_-lo sabemos….-_respondieron las 3 al unísono

_**POV DAYLIGHT**_

Al entrar a la biblioteca nos dimos cuenta que mi papa, mi mami , raimbow y applejack estaban desmayadas

Yo fui donde mi papi

_-papi papi estas bien?-_pregunte preocupada

al lado de mi papi había una pastilla

la princesa luna vino y al ver la pastilla abrió los ojos al máximo

_-princesa que es esa pastilla-_pregunto mi tía rarity preocupada

_-esas son pastillas "Schmerz und Leid"-_dijo luna sorprendida

_-schumeresja cuanto?-_dijo fluttershy confundida

_-schmerz und leid, son pastillas que estaban prohibidas hace 1000 años-_respondió luna

_-y por que?-_pregunte curiosa

_-por que eran tan peligrosas que te hacían entrar en un sueño profundo y si morías en el sueño…..morías también en la vida real-_dijo luna

yo me preocupe por mi papa

_-papa, por favor, papa despierta-_trate de hacerlo despertar

_-es imposible que se levante así, voy a tener que intervenir-_dijo luna iluminando su cuerno

solo vimos a luna con su cuerno iluminado y los ojos en blanco

mientras las que estaban desmayadas se estaban moviendo como si tuvieran una pesadilla

por favor luna….sálvalos

_**POV LIGHT**_

Los fantasmas nos tenían agarrados, yo y las demás luchábamos para hacer que nos liberaran, era un lucha imposible

Pero como si fuera un milagro la MG08 disparo liberándonos de sus garras, por el sonido quizá nos liberaron

_-que fue ese sonido?-_dijo twilight

_-no hay tiempo que perder_-dije sacando la MG08 de la espalda-muévanse en todo momento-dije mientras disparaba en todo momento

mientras corríamos nos dimos cuenta que mas sombras nos perseguían

de alguna inexplicable manera salidos de la fabrica

pero se me había acabado la munición

-oh_ oh, sin munición-_dije asustado

todos nos abrazamos ahora…si o si…..esperando nuestro destino final

cerramos nuestro ojos para evitar ver que nos pasaba…..

.

.

.

no paso ¿nada?

Abrimos los ojos para encontrarnos en un espacio vacío en blanco

Vi a twilight y las demás para encontrarlas desmayadas

_-al fin despiertas Light-_dijo una voz en tono serio

era luna con tono serio

_-hey que pasa luna-_dije nervioso

_-necesito hablar contigo-_respondió

_-ok saliendo de acá hablamos-_dije

ella asintió con la cabeza antes de iluminar su cuerno

_**YA AL OTRO LADO DEL PORTAL…**_

Llegamos al otro lado del portal para ver todas nos estaban esperando

_-papi, papi-_dijo una voz mientras algo me abrazaba la pata

al ver abajo vi que era daylight

yo solo sonreí y dirige mi mirada twilight, raimbow y applejack las cuales estaban desmayadas

_-luna…..puedo hablar contigo un momento?-_dije

_-si, yo igual tengo que hablar contigo-_dijo luna seria

sabia que si luna estaba seria algo iba mal…..terriblemente mal

nos fuimos a un lugar apartado de la biblioteca

_-luna quiero que me hagas un favor-_dije serio

_-cual seria-_respondió luna

_-necesito que le borres la memoria a twilight, raimbow y applejack de lo que paso hace poco-_dije

_-pero por que?-_dijo curiosa luna

_-digamos que al otro lado no todo era bonito lo que tuvieron que pasar-_respondí

luna solo asintió con la cabeza-bien pero yo quiero algo a cambio-

_-que es?-_dije

_-necesito que me digas que era esa cosa con el que salio un ruido enorme-_respondió

_**"se refiere a la MG08….*suspiro* no le puedo mentir a una diosa…..le tendré que contar"-**mira luna mañana te lo cuento ok? Quiero disfrutar lo que queda de nightmare night-_dije

_-ok, mañana me lo cuentas si o si-_dijo luna yéndose a la otra sala

_**"tengo que mantener el secreto de las guerras a twilight y las demás, no se que podría pasar si se enteran"**_ pensé preocupado

después solo fui a otra habitación pensando en eso

desconocidos para nosotros la figura encapuchada nos observaba

_-ummm….esto será interesante para el amo-_dijo extendiendo unas alas, elevarse y perderse por la oscuridad

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO_**

**_COMO VEN LUNA INTERROGARA A LIGHT PARA SABER SOBRE MG08_**

**_¿QUÉ LE PREGUNTARA?_**

**_¿LUNA SE ENFADARA AL SABER EL SECRETO DE LAS GUERRAS MUNDIALES Y LA ACTUAL SITUACION DEL PLANETA?_**

**_¿MANCHESTER UNITED LE EMPATARA AL CHELSEA? AH NO ESPEREN EMPATARON AL ULTIMO MINUTO CON GOL DE VAN PERSIE :)))_**

**_¿ U DE CHILE GANARA EL TORNEO DE CLAUSURA?_**

**_¿HARE CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS PA LA PROXIMA?_**

**_¿MIS PREGUNTAS TENDRAN SENTIDO?_**

**_¿ALGUN DIA DEJARE DE SER TAN IMBECIL_****_? XD_**

**_NOS LEEMOS EN "2 MUNDOS Y 2 VIDAS"_**

**_Y QUE PASEN UNA FELIZ NIGHTMARE NIGHT A TODOS MIS LECTORES, ESPECIALMENTE A MIS COMPATRIOTAS (O POR LO MENOS QUE ENTIENDAN EL CHILENO XD)_**

**_GHOST OUT!_**


	7. chapter 6: electricidad

_**MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA**_

_**CAPITULO 6: NUEVO PODERES (ELECTRICIDAD)**_

* * *

-_ponga cualquier frase aquí_\- personaje hablando

"texto aquí" personaje pensando

* * *

**POV ALEX**

Podía sentir los pájaros cantar, indicando un nuevo dia, no podía abrir los ojos por la pereza que tenia en ese momento tratando de recordar lo que paso ayer

Recordé…las magnums, el tipo que corto el puente, la historia de los bastones elementales

"wow…vaya día ayer, que hora será y cuantas hora dormí? Todavía ni puedo sentir mis músculos" pensé

al momento sentí un tacto en mi nariz, de alguna forma mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse de a poco al ver lo que tenia al frente me lleve la sorpresa de ver que era…TWILIGHT!  
mis ojos se abrieron como platos, tenia la respiración entrecortada y andaba sonrojado por alguna razón, de cualquier forma no podía moverme

y si no fuera peor tratando de salir de su abrazo que estaba dando, se ponía con mas fuerzas y eso me evitaba salir

sentí unos murmullos llegando a nuestro lugar así que decidí hacerme el dormido para ver quienes eran

¿?: _Spike, estay seguro que la carta de twilight dijo que iban a estar por aquí?_

"esa voz" pensé " es de applejack!"

Spike: _así es, dijeron que si no volvían en la mañana lo teníamos que buscar al castillo donde encontraron los elementos_

Fluttershy: _oh mi….solo espero que estén bien_

Rainbow: _yo creo que están mas que bien_ *risa*

Rarity: _a que te refieres con eso rainbow?_

Rainbow: _solo miren adelante_

Las demás chicas miraron y se encontraron conmigo y twilight abrazados durmiendo,

Rarity: _ohhhhhh, no se ven lindos juntos_

Applejack: _parece que tenemos un par de tórtolas aquí_

Decidí que era momento de despertarme (o dejar de hacerme el dormido)

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente me lleve la sorpresa que twilight tenia los ojos abiertos y un gran sonrojo en la cara

Yo no podía estar igual, al parecer las demás chicas se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia

Pinkie pie (apareciendo con una gran corneta de no se donde (pd: el intrumento par de malpensados e.e)):_ oh ohohohoho ahyquecelebraralanuevaparejadeponyvilleestoytanemocionada!_

Con estar palabras twilight y yo salimos rápido con un gran sonrojo

AMBOS: _el/ella no es mi pareja!_

Las demás chicas nos miraron con una sonrisa

Applejack: _lo que ustedes digan, lo que ustedes digan_

Yo solo decidí alejarme con un gran sonrojo afuera del castillo

**NARRADOR**

*con las chicas*

raimbow: _así que durmiendo juntos los par de tortolitos_ *dijo con una sonrisa*

twilight: _que?! No es lo que ustedes creen, había tanto frió que tuvimos que abrazarnos para darnos calor_-dijo con sonrojo leve

applejack: _que tipo de calor se dieron_-dijo con una sonrisa picara

twilight se demoro en procesar lo que había dicho applejack….hasta que descubrió que era

twilight: _no sean malpensadas!_-dijo yéndose del castillo con un gran sonrojo en la cara, Spike iba con ella en su lomo

fluttershy: _creen que hacen una bonita pareja?_

Rarity: _debo decir que twilight eligió bien al escoger a Alex y no a los demás pretendientes que solo la quieren por su rango de princesa_

Applejack: _pero…Alex sentirá lo mismo?_

Rainbow: _de eso me encargo yo!_-dijo yéndose hacia Alex

Fluttershy: _mejor la acompaño….tengo curiosidad en su respuesta_\- dijo en tono tímido y caminando hacia la salida

Applejack: _pero de cualquier caso, que hacían en el bosque tan tarde?_

Rarity: _quizá le deberíamos preguntar a twilight_

Pinkie: _de eso yo me encargo_-dijo desapareciendo en una estela de humo

Applejack y rarity se miraron

Applejack: _mejor vayamos antes de que pase algo_

Rarity asintió con la cabeza, acompañando a applejack hacia al salida

**MAS TARDE…**

**CAMINO A PONYVILLE….**

**13:51 PM**

Alex iba en la cabeza del grupo twilight, Spike, rarity y applejack iban atrás del grupo conversando sobre lo que paso en el castillo, después venían fluttershy y rainbow

Rainbow: _muy bien mientras caminamos preguntemos a Alex sobre que siente sobre twilight_

Fluttershy:_ no deberíamos esperar a la salida del bosque_-dijo en tono temeroso

Rainbow:_ a vamos fluttershy! Mientras antes mejor…..además no sientes curiosidad sobre esto?_-dijo con una sonrisa

Fluttershy se dio cuenta que tenia razón

Flutter: _bueno quizá…..un poco_

Raimbow solo le dio una mirada como diciendo "en serio?", antes de ir hacia Alex seguido por fluttershy

Mientras Alex solo estaba en sus propios pensamientos

"primero…los bastones de origins, después una criatura con armadura de cristal, después la magnums y finalmente la forma en que desperte"-se sonroja un poco-"esto debe ser algun tipo de patron o algo parecido…es demasiada coincidencia en poco tiempo…que vendrá ahora?"

¿?: _hey Alex!_

Alex miro en la dirección de la voz y se dio cuenta que eran fluttershy y raimbow

Alex: _hey chicas! Que paso?_

Raimbow: _venimos aquí para preguntarte algo_

Fluttershy: _si es que no te molesta….claro_-diciéndolo en voz baja

Alex: *suspiro*_ tiene que ver con el evento de la mañana?_

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza

Alex:_ entonces que quieren saber?_-pregunto en tono curioso

Raimbow se acerco a su oreja para preguntarle

Raimbow: _a ti te gusta twilight?_

alex estaba sorprendido por esta pregunta, de todas nunca espero esta

Alex: _que…que?! Cl…claro que no raimbow…de donde sacaste eso_-con un gran sonrojo en la cara

Ambas pegasos la miraron con una sonrisa

Raimbow: _el sonrojo no ayuda en nada Alex…._

Alex:_ de….déjame en paz!_-dijo trotando mas rapido

Raimbow (hablandole a fluttershy): _por su nerviosismo yo creo que es un si_

Flutter: _y tambien por su sonrojo_

Despues cada una comenzaron a hablar cualquier tema hasta la salida del bosque everfree

**16:34**

**CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT**

**POV ALEX**

Después de que cada una se fueran a hacer sus respectivas tareas del día, yo a entrenar con luna por que me había dicho que descubrió nuevas habilidades, como sea yo iba perdido en los pasillos del castillo

Alex:" donde carajo estoy, sabia que tenia que pedirle un mapa a celestia" dije andando sin rumbo

Es tanto la desesperacion por saber donde es la habitación de luna, que iba abriendo cada puerta que me encontraba,

Mientras tanto se podia ver una pequeña figura vigilandome

Figura ¿?: _ummm….asi que este es el humano que todos hablan,*risa* es hora de presentarme-_dijo para después chasquear los dedos y desaparecer

**MAS TARDE…**

**NARRADOR**

Despues de un largo recorrido pude llegar a la sala de entrenamiento de luna, aunque en verdad estaba buscando su habitación

LUNA:_ muy bien Alex, después de una investigación descubrí 2 poderes que te ayudaran en combate, ya que me reportaron que tuviste un enfrenamiento en el bosque everfree ¿cierto?_

ALEX: _es verdad, aunque igual me encontre esto en un baul del castillo_-dijo mostrandoles las magnums 44

LUNA: _y que son?_-pregunto curiosas

ALEX: "maldición, no la embarres, inventa algo" _oh….son armas para defenderse en mi mundo jeje-_dijo Alex con una sonrisa nerviosa

Luna le dio una cara de sospecha que ponía a un mas nervioso a Alex

LUNA:_okkkkkkk-_dijo con cara sospechosa-_como sea, hoy te voy a enseñar 2 trucos_-dijo pasándome un libro con las descripciones de los trucos

**LIGHTNING STRIKE(ADIVINEN DE QUE JUEGO LO SAQUE)**: **_ataque muy poderoso, para atacar hasta 20 enemigos, al pasar por una zona dejara como una esfera que casi al instante explotara, lo que quede de la explosion servira para aturdir a los enemigos cercanos, tiempo de recarga 10 segundos_**

Para hacer el ataque: **_se necesita aprender a usar muy bien la espada e imaginar un rayo que pasa por la espada y que tu velocidad aumente_**

**ESPERANTO**:**_defensa de nivel medio, crea otra armadura invisible que protege de daños, aunque dependiendo del daño se puede desaparecer en 1,2,3 o incluso hasta 5 golpes, sentiras que ya no tienes la armadura al ver que te sientes mas liviano, tiempo de recarga 10 minutos_**

Para hacer la defensa: **_imagina una armadura que este encima de la actual que uses, sentiras que estas un poco mas pesado_**

ALEX:_ummm…sin duda trucos interesantes, muy bien maestra, con cual comenzamos?-_

LUNA: _primero comencemos con el primero-_ilumina su cuerno para hacer 30 maniquíes-_trata de hacer el ataque-_

Alex se concentro para hacer el ataque, pero al hacerlo se le electrocuto la mano e hizo que soltara la espada de dolor

ALEX: _ahhhh! Carajo!_-dijo agarrandose el casco de dolor

Luna fue hacia allá: _Alex, te encuentras bien?-_pregunto preocupada

ALEX:_si…..si estoy bien_ *gruñido de dolor* _maldición, no se que paso que fallo el ataque-_

LUNA: _sacate la armadura y revisa la herida, yo por mientras vere que paso-_dijo para despues ver el libro

Alex obedeció y desactivo la armadura para ver que tenia una gran mancha negra, aunque a simple vista no parecía grave, por dentro le ardía

ALEX:"que demonios habra pasado, esta herida no parece grave, aunque por dentro me arde demasiado, mierda!"

Luna despues de un rato de investigar encontro la causa

LUNA: _muy bien encontre el fallo_-dijo atrayendo la atención de Alex-_al parecer que para hacer estos hechizos necesitas controlar la electricidad_

ALEX: _y como se supone que hare eso?_-dijo con una ceja levantada

LUNA:_ facil, aca en el libro dice que necesitas que te trasfiera un poco de mi poder para controlar el elemento_

ALEX: *suspiro* _si no hay otra forma-_

LUNA: _muy bien, esto no sera doloroso y sera rapido_-dijo acercando el cuerno a la frente de Alex

Alex solo cerro los ojos para sentir el cuerno de luna tocando su frente en ese momento se le vino a la mente unas visiones

_**VISION 1**_

Se puede a Alex luchando contra los helldogs con rayos saliendo de su casco

**_VISION 2_**

Se ve a Alex ocupando el baston de rayo contra una gran bestia

_**VISION 3**_

Se puede ver un gran torbellino de electricidad llevandose muchos helldogs consigo, se puede ver al fondo que Alex tenia los cascos lleno de eletricidad

**FIN VISIONES**

Alex se tomaba la cabeza del dolor

LUNA: _oh mi…..alex te siente bien?_-pregunto preocupada

ALEX: _solo dolor de cabeza…..solo dolor de cabeza-_dijo poniendose de pie

LUNA:_menos mal, pense que se me habia pasado la mano_

ALEX: _no es nada de que preocuparse luna, asi que…..ya tengo poderes electricos?-_pregunto curioso

LUNA: _eso creo, comenzemos con lo basico, que es-_inspeccionando el libro-_bla,bla,bla,bla,bla aja! Lo primero es crear una pequeña bola de electricidad con la mano-_

ALEX: _se ve facil_-se concentra y pone su casco al frente de cara-*suspiro* _acá vamos_-dijo imaginándose la bola de electricidad

Desde el punto de vista de luna, esta tenia una sonrisa al ver lo que su alumno lo habia hecho perfecto

LUNA: _ya puedes abrir los ojos Alex-_dijo con una sonrisa

Alex lo abrio de a poco para encontrarse la sopresa de que tenia la pequeña bola de energia en su casco

ALEX: _lo hize?! Lo hize!_-grito emocionado

LUNA: _bien hecho Alex, ahora disparalo al maniquí-_

Alex dio una vuelta en el aire antes de lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el maniquí, dandole de lleno y haciendo que este se volviera un poco negro por la electricidad que tenia esa bola

ALEX: _creo que no fue suficiente-_dijo un poco decepcionado

LUNA: _no te preocupes Alex, ya hiciste tu primer ejercicio bien, ahora trata de hacer ataques constante-_

Alex asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigir su mirada hacia los maniquís

ALEX:"vamos tu puedes, hora de demostrar de lo que estas hecho Alex!"-

Alex fue corriendo hacia los maniquís cargando electricidad en sus 2 cascos

Al llegar donde los maniquís, este dio un salto encima de los 5 maniquís, al ultimo de la fila el coloco un casco en donde estaba su barriga con la bola de electricidad, y concentro mas poder en ese casco haciendo estallar al maniquí, también al de al frente saco su espada y le corto la cabeza, al siguiente lo golpeo en la cabeza y lanzándole su bola de energía que estaba un poco mas cargada que al principio, haciendo trizas su cabeza, al ultimo solo saco su magnum y le disparo a la cabeza destruyéndosela en el proceso

Luna estaba muy sorprendida de la habilidad de Alex, lo fácil que convino los poderes eléctricos, con la espada y esas armas que se encontró en el everfree

LUNA: _debo decir que estoy sorprendido por tu habilidad Alex, ahora ¿quieres pasar al modo facil o difícil?-_

ALEX: _al difícil, quiero probar mis habilidades-_dijo sin dudarlo

Luna le dio asintió con la cabeza antes de brilar su cuerno y hacer que los 25 maniquìs tuvieran vida propia

LUNA: _buena suerte mi alumno!-_dijo luna antes de hacer un campo de fuerza alrededor de los maniquís y de mi

* * *

**OST DE FONDO:**

watch?v=u5XQB7uE1To

o busquen en youtube: "megaman zero 4 esperanto mythos" es el que dura 1:02:30 (o primer link que aparece cuando se lo pones)

* * *

**POV ALEX**

Ya cuando luna hizo el campo de fuerza una de los maniquís se me acerco y yo le di una patada alejandolo, mientras cargaba mi casco con electricidad me agache para evitar que un maniquì me pillara por la espalda, a este lo tome de las patas lo inmovilice en el suelo y le puse la bola de electricidad en la cabeza para después reventara, me puse en 2 patas, saque mi espada mientras en la otro casco tenia una bola de electricidad, nadie se movia, haci que decidi dar el primer golpe, fui donde un maniquì y este trate de taclearme, pero yo fui mas rapido y salte encima de el dandole una patada en la cabeza, dejandolo aturdido, dispare el varios rayos hacia los maniquís dejandolo negros haciendolo mas vulnerables, haci que aproveche y dispare matando 3 con una sola bala, de un momento a otro estaba rodeado por los maniquís

ALEX: "parece que estos maniquís van en serio…a darle!"

un maniquí salto encima mio, haci que le hize un gancho y di un impulso con mis alas, ya estando encima de el cargue energia de mi casco, lo puse en su barriga y lo lanze hacia el suelo, cuando llego creo una explosion que se llevo a unos 10 maniquìs consigo, y otros 5 quedaron aturdidos haci que decidi practicar el truco que salia en el libro, me concentre y mira hacia los maniquís, cerre los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente, estaba al otro lado de la sala con la espada guardada, al mirar para atrás habia unos 10 maniquìs aturdidos y se creo una gran explosion matando esos 10, solo faltaba 1

vi que estaba parandose malherido en mitad de la sala, haci que fue tras el y al llegar le puse mi casco trasero en su cabeza mientras le apuntaba con mi magnum

el maniquì trataba de librarse, yo me acerque a el y le dije

ALEX: _no comienzes una batalla que no puedas ganar_ (adivinen de que personaje lo saque)-acto seguido le dispare con mi magnum matandolo

Despues de eliminar a todos los maniquís el campo de fuerza desaparecio dejando pasar a una sonriente luna

**NARRADOR**

LUNA: _muy bien hecho Alex, me sorprende lo facil que dominaste la electricidad_

ALEX: _gracias luna, pero por extraño que paresca…..es como si ya hubiera aprendido a dominar la electricidad mucho antes….._

LUNA (con un casco en su menton): _umm….curioso, pero eso no importa ahora, para terminar la leccion de este finde, vamos a hacer la tecnica "esperanto"_

ALEX: _muy bien-_dije guardando mis armas-

LUNA: _primero vamos a probar un ataque contra ti sin la armadura_

ALEX: _espera que?!_-dijo alarmado

Luna ilumino su cuerno, para despues disparar un rayo que le dio de lleno a Alex estampándolo contra la pared

Alex a pesar de que tenia la armadura puesta sentia mucho dolor

ALEX:"carajo, quien iba a decir que un rayo de luna doleria tanto"-penso mientras salia de la pared

LUNA: _muy bien , ahora usa la tecnica "esperanto"-_

Alex asintió con la cabeza antes de cerrar sus ojos, y despues sentirse un poco mas pesado de lo normal

Alex miro a luna y le asintió con la cabeza, esta vez para indicarle que tenia el hechizo hecho

Luna cargo su cuerno y disparo un rayo aun mas fuerte que el primero, dandole en toda la cara a Alex, la diferencia que con la primera vez, este no salio disparado contra la pared, si no que retorció un par de pasos sin señales de ser herido por ese rayo mortal

Alex sonrio al saber que el hechizo funciono

**MAS TARDE…**

Despues de curar las heridas hechas por el rayo de luna y la marca en su casco , Alex se preparaba para irse

LUNA: _nos encotramos el otro fin de semana Alex, voy a investigar mas poderes electricos para ti-_

ALEX:_ entendido luna, hasta el otro finde-_dijo caminando hacia la puerta

¿?: _debe sentirse cansado ¿no señor?_-dijo una voz al otro lado de la sala

luna y Alex miraron hacia la voz y se dieron cuenta que habia como una especie de bar en la sala

ALEX:_ quien se supone que eres tu? Y como entraste?-_dijo dudoso

FIGURA: _oh solo soy un sirviente que la princesa luna contrato para darle bebida y refresco despues de cada entrenamiento_

Luna se veia confundida ante la respues de la figura

ALEX: _wow encerio, luna eso es genial!-_dijo Alex emocionado

Luna iba a hablar pero Alex le guiño un ojo como diciendole "sigueme el juego"

LUNA: o_h si claro, pense que ibas a estar cansado despues de cada entrenamiento haci que decidi contratar uno_

FIGURA: _muy bien que desea señor?_

ALEX: _denme un jugo de mango, por favor-_

La figura asintió con la cabeza antes de pasar sus manos por abajo del bar y en vez de hechar jugo de mango, se ve que hecho aji

FIGURA: _aquí tiene señor-_

ALEX:_ gracias, cuanto es?_

FIGURA: _oh no es nada la casa invita_

ALEX: _genial y usted no se toma algo?-_

FIGURA: _como cree señor, yo me sirvo en este instante_

Dijo la figura echandose en su vaso leche de chocolate

ALEX: _muy bien, cree que se puede tomar, este vaso en solo 1 sorbo?_

FIGURA: _me esta desafiando?_

ALEX: _depende de cómo lo veas tu, pero si_

FIGURA: _entonces es un reto!_

ALEX: _espere, primero quiere ver si tiene la cantidad igual que la mia-_dijo Alex con una sonrisa inocente

La figura se puso confusa por un segundo antes de pasarsela

Desde el punto de vista de la figura, solo veia como Alex comparaba los vasos

Desde el punto de vista de Alex, este con su casco metia una pequeña carga electrica al vaso sin que la figura se diera cuenta

Despues de un rato le paso el vaso

ALEX: _a la cuenta de 3 nos tomamos esto al seco (de un sorbo)….1….2…..3!_  
la figura veia el vaso de un solo sorbo mientras que Alex reia desde su adentro al terminar de tomar todo el vaso, la figura sintio una carga electrica que lo mando volando hacia el techo, mientras Alex se moria de la risa

FIGURA: _no le encuentro lo gracioso-_

ALEX: _acaso no te gusta tu propio tipo de humor…..discord….._

La figura se vio sorprendida por esto y chasqueo los dedos para revelar que era discord

DISCORD: _como supiste que era yo? Humano…._-dijo con duda

ALEX: pues eso es facil, eres el…..-Alex se tapa la boca con su casco-"un poco mas y se me escapa que es el malo de la Season 2 de mlp, piensa algo, piensa algo"

DISCORD:_ y bien?_

ALEX:_ que…o si claro…..como no reconocer al…mismísimo dios del caos….si eso-_dijo ultra nervioso

Discord le dio una mirada llena de duda mientras Alex miraba de un lado a otro nervioso

LUNA:_ como sea, discord que haces aquí?!_

DISCORD: _oh nada….solo venia a ver a practicar al humano que celestia tanto a hablado y debo decir…_.-dijo poniendose alrededor mio como una serpiente mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa-_que me gusto como esquivaste mi broma-_

ALEX: _en serio?-_dijo con una sonrisa

DISCORD: _quisieras ser mi compañeros de bromas?_

ALEX (con mirada insegura): _no lo se….. sera bromas sanas?_

DISCORD:_ si con bromas sanas te refieres a no herir a nadie…si_

ALEX: _ummmmmm….esta bien, me gusta hacerle bromas a la gente, acepto tu propuesta amigo_

DISCORD (sorprendido): _tu…me consideras tu amigo?_

_ALEX: si vamos a hacer compañeros de broma seremos amigo…y no me importa lo que hiciste en el pasado mientras lo hagas en el presente esta bien-_dijo para despues extenderle el casco en señal de amistad (o sea un brohoof)

Discord sonrio y cerro su garra para hacer el brohoof, pero cuando ambos chocaron les dio una corriente electrica que le recorrió a ambos

Alex y discord se miraron, se rieron al saber que hicieron al misma broma y se dieron otro brohoof esta vez sin bromas….

**MAS TARDE…..**

**01:21 AM**

**PONYVILLE**

ALEX:" maldito tren que se demora en llegar" penso Alex molesto al ver que volvia tan tarde del tren

Al llegar a la estacion, no se veia ni un alma al ser tan altas hora de las noches

Comenzo su rumbo a la biblioteca viendo para todos los lados preocupado, todo parecia normal hasta al pasar cerca de un callejón donde sintio un breve sonido al pasar hay…como si alguien estaria atrás suyo

Rapidamente cambio a su armadura y saco la magnum para apuntar atrás suyo

Nada.

Extrañado Alex miro hacia todas las direcciones posibles sin ver absolutamente nada, a pesar de ser de noche podia ver algo a travez de la luz de las casas, sin estar seguro guardo la magnum y se saco la armadura, entonces sitio una pezuña en la cabeza

Al ver arriba hay vio 2 ojos amarillos, sin tiempo a reaccionar la criatura le pego en la cabeza tan fuerte que le formo una gran herida en la cabeza y Alex cayo desmayado

**¿:¿? ¿**

**¿?**

Alex despertaba para ver que estaba en una especie de castillo, pero destruido incluso mas destruido que el del bosque everfree, miro alrededor y vio lo que esperaba…todo destruido, excepto una puerta que estaba delante suyo sin mas que hacer fue hacia aquella puerta

La puerta tenia como detalles que el marco era dorado y las fundas de las puertas eran rojas, solo por precaución activo su armadura y saco la magnum

*puerta abriendose*

al pasar hacia el otro lado, la puerta dio un fuerte golpe que hizo que Alex saltara del susto , pero al ver hacia la puerta…no estaba

¿?:_ te sorprende que la puerta haya desaparecido elegido?_-dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta

Alex vio hacia donde venia la voz y solo vio un pegaso amarillo (color mostaza) con crines verdes azuladas (2 tipos) pezuñas rojas y cuerno roto

ALEX (con la magnum apuntandolo)_:quien eres?-_

¿?: _wow, tranquilo que no es necesario ponernos violentos_

Alex solo dudo y guardo la pistola de a poco

ALEX: _quien demonios eres?_

¿?: _wow elegido, veo que todavias no conoces a tu rival-_dijo con una sonrisa

Alex se puso confuso por un momento, antes de que llegara a una conclusión

ALEX: _espera…tu eres death war?!_-pregunto exaltado

DEATH: _tenemos un ganador_-dijo sonriendo

Alex sin pensarlo por un segundo saco la magnum y le disparos 3 tiros en la cabeza

Al ver donde estaba death war se llevo la sopresa que estaba adelante suyo sin ningun agujero de bala

Death le dio un golpe en el estomago que lo mando volando hacia la pared

DEATH: _no habia que transcurrir a la violencia, pero ….tu me obligastes_

ALEX (agarrandose el estomago de dolor): _*cof**cof* que es lo que quieres?-_

DEATH: _que?! Acaso nadie puede conocer a su rival?-_

ALEX: _como sea…..-_dijo sacando otra magnum

Death se teletrasporto hacia Alex y le dio un golpe en el casco

DEATH:_ que parte de violencia no entiendes?_

ALEX: _solo devuelveme a donde estaba ¿ya?_-dijo irritado

DEATH: _creo que solo por esta vez…pero te advierto_-dijo para despues trasformarse en una alicornio negro con crines rojas (tipico personaje malvado HD)-_que la proxima vez que nos encontremos no sere tan amable como ahora-_

Death tomo del cuello a Alex y lo estampo contra el suelo dándole un gran golpe en la cabeza la cual comenzó a salir sangre

DEATH: _nos veremos pronto…Alex!_

Alex solo cerro los ojos por el dolor que sentia por el dolor de la herida de la cabeza…..cuando miro para arriba vio que venia otro golpe de death a su ojo

Despues de eso cayo inconciente nuevamente

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

** HOLA XP**

**SE PREGUNTARAN DONDE ESTUVO LOS ULTIMAS SEMANAS, DEBO DECIR QUE ESTUVE ESTUDIANDO PARA LOS EXAMENES FINALES, NO LE HUBIERA DANDO IMPORTANCIA SI NO FUERA QUE DE ESTOS EXAMENES DEPENDIA DE SI PASABA O NO, AL FINAL LOGRE PASAR ¡YAY! :D**

**Y COMO SON VACACIONES ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO**

**NOTAS:**

**1- NO SE SI SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA QUE HA PASADO 1 AÑO DESDE QUE PUBLIQUE MI PRIMER CAPITULO DE "MIS AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA" COMO PASA VOLANDO EL TIEMPO ccccc:**

**2- LES DESEA A TODOS FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! OJALA QUE RECIBAN MUCHOS REGALOS Y VOLA…QUE PIDIERON PA NAVIDAD? YO PEDI LA XBOX ONE (AUNQUE SE QUE NO ME LA VAN A DAR XP)**

**SIN MAS REITERO…..**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

**GHOST OUT! (DESPIDIENDOSE CON GORRITO NAVIDEÑO)**

**PD: SUBI UNA IMAGEN A MI DEVIART SOBRE UNA IMAGEN NAVIDEÑA, ESPEROS SUS COMENTARIOS Y +10 Y A FAVORITOS POR PARTES DE USTEDES :VVV**


	8. capitulo 7: viaje al imperio de cristal

_ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL CAPITULO QUIERO DESQUITARE CON ALGO _

_(NO LEER POR CONTENER MUCHO LENJUAGE GROSERO)_

_SI SON CHILENOS Y VEN A LA SUB20 SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA QUE CHILE RECIBIO UNA GOLEADA DE PARTE DE URUGUAY (URUGUAY 6-CHILE1) Y VENGO A DESTIQUITARME CON ESTO:_

_DIRECTIVOS DE MIERDA! TODAS LAS DECISIONES HAN AFECTADO AL EQUIPO NO PUEDEN HACER NI UNA WEA BIEN, DESDE QUE DESPIDIERON A SALAS EL EQUIPO SE FUE A LA MIERDA Y CON ESTA QUIEREN QUE CLASIFIQUEMOS AL MUNDIAL DE RUSIA 2018?! CON ESTAS DE DIRECTIVOS NO SE PUEDE HACER POR LA CONCHATUMADRE! _

_SIN MAS AQUÍ EL CAPITULO _

* * *

_**MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA**_

_**CAPITULO 7 **_

_**VIAJE AL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**_

_**MLP FIM NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE TANTO A HASBRO COMO A LA CREADORA DE LA SERIE LAUREN FAUST, EXCEPTOS MIS OCs Y OCs PRESTADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES **_

* * *

Un mes ha pasado desde que pude aprender poderes eléctricos, en este tiempo todo a estado tranquilo

Pero algo me ha venido "molestando" de alguna manera

¿ustedes recuerdan cuando llegue por primera vez a equestria, cierto? Donde twilight me dejo hospedarme en su casa

he estado pensando en tener la casa propia.

No me malinterpreten, agradezco que twilight me haya ofrecido un lugar para vivir pero de alguna manera es incomodo vivir con persona del sexo opuesto cuando este no es tu pareja

He estado viendo terrenos en ponyville y la casa mas barato valían diez mil bits, al ver el interior me di cuenta que era perfecto para que dos personas vivan

Pero voy a vivir solo , ni que tuviera una hija del día a la mañana

Pero tener una hija…..debo admitirlo seria bonito que alguien te llamara papa y todo eso, pero lamentablemente nunca la tendré , no me puedo imaginar a alguien como yo en una relación con alguien del sexo opuesto

Mi futuro es incierto

Dejando el tema a un lado , hoy viajo al imperio de cristal y ustedes se preguntan ¿por qué?

Fácil, no se si recuerdan que en origins el bastón de hielo se consigue cuando estaba nevando en el mapa, por eso decido ir por lo mas lógico y como se ve en la temporada 3 de mlp en e episodio de cómo hay una gran biblioteca puede que allá información

Le comente esto a luna y posterior mente a celestia y a twilight, todas estuvieron de acuerdo, llevaba una buena cantidad de bits conmigo asi que el hospedaje no me preocupo

Aunque celestia y twilight me dijeron que podían hablar con la princesa my amore cadenze y el príncipe shining Armor para que me diera hospedaje, decidí rechazar la oferta ya que solo iba por 1 semana allá noma, para que complicarme con la realeza

**EXPRESO DE LA AMISTAD**

**CAMINO AL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL **

Ya estando en el tren que me lleva al imperio de cristal, no he podido de dejar de pensar en la historia del imperio

¿cómo rey sombra se volvió de un rey a un tirano?

¿death war tendrá algo que ver? o el solo se volvió tirano?

Mas preguntas sin respuesta en mi corta instancia en equestria, el tiempo me dará las respuestas supongo yo

Por suerte el camino se iba a hacer corto por traer mi celular con mis auriculares

(ACLARACION: los auriculares son esos pequeños que se te incluyen cuando compras un nuevo celular

los audífonos son esos gigantes que usan los dj o esos headshet de la ps3 

maldita pobreza que no me deja comprar esos headshet que son muy buenos :c)

hablando de música ¿alguna vez le conté que mi sueño era ser cantante? Si , sonara un poco de mujer, pero mi pasión por la música y lo que puede significar una canción lo vale, lastima que de vuelta en la tierra yo era demasiado tímido y me ponía nervioso al estar frente a tanta gente

supongo que nadie es perfecto

después de un rato por fin llegue a la gran ciudadela

el imperio de cristal

verlo en la vida real (por asi llamarlo) es muy distinto a verlo por tv, es mas épico y hermoso

lo curioso que era el único bajando del tren, en todo el camino no me di cuenta que era el único pasajero

ya bajando del anden pude ver a miles de ponis de cristal caminando por la calles, todo parecía tan alegre y pacifico

shining y cadence han hecho bien desde que se hicieron príncipes

de mis mochilas saque una lista de lo que tenia hacer en el imperio

**COSAS QUE HACE EN EL IMPERIO **

**DIA UNO: BUSCAR UN LUGAR DONDE QUEDARME Y PREGUNTAR SOBRE LA BIBLIOTECA **

**DIA DOS, TRES Y CUATRO : INVESTIGAR TODO ACERCA DE ALGUN INDICIO DE ALGUNA PARTE DEL BASTON DE HIELO E INCLUSO DE LA PIEDRA **

**DIA CINCO: INVESTIGAR HASTA EL MEDIO DIA Y DESPUES PASIAR POR EL IMPERIO UN POCO **

**DIA SEIS: APROVECHAR EL DIA EN EL IMPERIO ANTES DE TOMAR EL TREN QUE SALE A LAS 16:30 PM **

**TRAE UN RECUERDO DEL IMPERIO **

Ya tenia claro mi planificación, vivir con twilight este tiempo de algo sirvió

Ummm…primera cosa y ya es complicada ¿lugar donde quedarme? En los episodios que están en el imperio de cristal nunca vi algún hotel, quizá investigando un poco encuentre, también aprovecho de conocer el paisaje

Caminando por las calles podía ver a cada pony con una gran sonrisa, aunque algunos ponys me miraban con caras curiosas, se que era mi cutie mark.

-"wow el imperio de verdad si es sorprendente, tanto color hace que se vea hermoso, que calidad HD en las teles, vida real mu…"- fui sacado de mis pensamientos abruptamente por un sonido en un callejón que estaba al lado mió

el sonido era como de algo cayéndose, curioso entre de a poco al callejón

a paso lento iba registrando cada sector del callejón con cuidado

-_hola? Hay alguien aquí?_-pregunte a la nada esperando una respuesta

como imagine no recibí respuesta estaba a punto de irme hasta que sentí algo que se movía entre las sombras

me puse en alerta, saque una de mis magnums y apunte ha todos los lados

-_si hay alguien hay, salga ahora!_-grite

nada

fui llegando al final del callejón para ver que había una valla de hierro, fin del camino.

Lo curioso es que había un agujero en la valla en una esquina de la parte de abajo

Raro.

Al ver hacia el otro lado de la valla pude distinguir una cola doblando en una esquina, la cola era de color verde y azul oscuro

Sin perder tiempo volé la valla y fui a doblar en la misma esquina

Grande fue mi sorpresa al no ver a nadie, y si dijo a nadie es a nadie

Esto me parecía extraño ¿se desvaneció en el aire? ¿se teletrasporto? ¿voló tan rápido que no lo pude ver?

Lo único que sabia de ese pony era que el color de la cola lo tenia verde y azul oscuro

Decidí dejar eso para otra día, ya eran las 18:26 y todavía no había conseguido un lugar para dormir

**ESA NOCHE **

Todavía no puedo creer que pasar el dia en este hotel me cueste veinte bits la noche, un verdadero regalo

Estaba en un hotel en el sector norte del imperio, se podía ver perfectamente el palacio del imperio

Pregunte acerca de la biblioteca del imperio y me dijeron que estaba abierto todos los dias de 08:00 AM-23:30 PM

Lo único raro del dia fue esa pony del callejón ¿quién será y donde esta ahora mismo?

Esta situación me esta comenzando a estresar un poco

Como sea, mañana comienzo las investigaciones

**DIA DOS**

Después de un desayuno que da el hotel, fui a comenzar con las investigaciones, quizá encuentre algo, quizá encuentre nada

La cosa era por donde comenzar.

tres secciones donde seguramente encontrare algo :historia, lenguaje y geografía

decidí irme por historia

**MAS TARDE**

No puedo creer mi suerte!

De los mas de diez libros que he investigando no e podido encontrar nada con relación al bastón de hielo

Y eso que era recién las 2:35 PM

Ummm…a quien quiero engañar ¿una reliquia de otro mundo va a aparecer en un libro? Golpe el estante de libros de pura frustración

*PLAM*

un libro había Caído sobre mi cabeza, mientras frotaba mi casco contra la herida que mejo el golpe vi que era un libro de cristales

¿cómo carajo un libro sobre cristales me iba a ayudar a encontrar el bastón de hielo?

Pero al ver la portada lo reconocí

Era el libro que el rey sombra leyó en el video de "a tale of one shadow"

Un milagro , o un karma por el golpe me ayudo

-*moviendo las paginas desesperado*_ a ver, a ver, bla bla bla, cristales negros aca esta!-_dije feliz

_**CRISTALES NEGROS**_

_**ESTOS PODEROSOS CRISTALES SE ENCUENTRAS RARA VEZ, DE DICEN QUE EL QUE LO PORTE SERA MUY PODEROSO, PERO QUE TAMBIEN TIENEN UNA GRAN INFLUENCIA NEGATIVA EN QUIEN LO PORTE, DE ESTE CRISTAL NACE PARTE DE LA MAGIA NEGRA, LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SE USO ESTE CRISTAL FUE EN LOS PRIMEROS AÑOS DE VIDA DE EQUESTRIA, INCLUSO ANTES DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**_

_**SE DICE QUE ESTE CRISTAL ES IGUAL DE PODEROSO QUE EL CRISTAL DE HIELO **_

"esperen, cristal de hielo? No se referira a…" pense

_**PARA SABER MAS DE LOS DISTINTOS TIPOS DE CRISTALES Y COMO SE VEN VALLA A LA PAGINA 201 **_

Yendo hacia la pagina **201** me encontré que….no estaba!

Alguien la había arrancando, yo y mi suerte!

¿alguien mas sabia del baston de hielo?

Mi mente era un total caos con las preguntas, pero decidí dejar eso para después ya que tenia que comer algo

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

**ZONAS DESERTICAS AL SUR DE LAS PEGASUS, EQUESTRIA**

*PUFFFF*

un gran portal se abría en las tierras desérticas de equestria, cuatro ponis salían de ese portal

la primera era una unicornio blanca, crin rubia al igual que la cola , ojos verde esmeralda su cutie mark era una carta con una cara de joker de sonrisa sicopata junto a una camisa de fuerza ensangrentada

la segunda era una poni de tierra azul oscura, crin mixta entre morado y azul oscuro al igual que la cola, ojos violeta su cutie mark era un ojo de lobo derramando lagrimas con su pupila como una mira de francotirador

la tercera era una pegaso negra, crin entre café y rosada al igual que la cola, ojos naranja su cutie mark era varias plumas ensangrentadas en llamas, lo curioso de esta pegaso en que en vez de tener alas normales estas eran roboticas

y la cuarta y mas grande de todas era una unicornio alta (tan alta como luna) café clara, de crin verde al igual que la cola, ojos azules su cutie mark era unas cuerdas de titeres moviendo un cerebro atravesado por un cuchillo

-_jajajajajaja no puedo creer que estemos en otra dimensión jajajajaja_\- dijo la unicornio blanca

-_pero yo queria quedarme en la mia, aca hace mucho calor_\- dijo un poco deprimida la poni de tierra azul

-_"laugh madness" deja de reirte de todo! Y "sorrow sniper" es obvio que hara calor si estamos en el desierto!-_dijo la pegaso negra

-_jajajajajaja pero no seas asi "wrath raven"-_ dijo la unicornio blanca ahora conocida como laugh madness

-_yo lo siento wrath!-_dijo llorando la poni azul ahora conocida como sorrow sniper

la pegaso negra ahora conocida como wrath raven gruño por la actitud de sus compañeras

la poni café veia la pelea pero esta mostraba una cara sin emociones y sin hablar una sola palabra

-_bien ineptas, según la información del cruzero esta es una de las tantas dimensiones donde la igual de genero existe…..vamos a romper eso!_-dijo wrath

_-jajajajajajajaja igualdad de genero jajajajajajaj-_laugh rei a no parar

_-me da pena las yeguas de este mundo_-dijo sorrow a punto de llorar

_-no comienzes otra vez sorrow!, haci que hacia donde jefa?_-dijo wrath

la jefa apunto hacia una dirección sin decir ni una palabra y mostrar algun gesto

las demas entendieron y sus cuerpos brillaron para dejar ver unas armaduras, pero no unas armaduras normales sino estos eran cibertrajes

_(cibertrajes por pony: _  
_ LAUGH MADNESS : varios tentaculos roboticos que le sirve para desplazarse rapido y usarlo para el combate, ademas de desplegar sus propias esferas con tentaculos para apoyo en enfrentamientos._

_SORROW SNIPER: una unidad de combate cuadrupeda con aparencia de lobo grande con un rifle francotirador de disparos a velocidades sonicas _

_WRAH RAVEN: le propociona alas metalicas mayores afilados que puede cortar a cualquiera con un vuelo rasante, dandole forma de ave negra con misiles y ademas de un lanza granada ademas de aves roboticas de apoyos._

_JEFA DEL GRUPO (SU NOMBRE SE REVELARA MAS ADELANTE): consiste en 6 brazos metalicos donde 4 de ellas lleva cuchillos curvos y 2 de ellas donde lleva colgando muñecos titeres donde usa el modelo de celestia para controlar los vivos y el de luna para controlar los cuerpos de los muertos.)_

Las cuatro ponis fueron en solo una dirección

.

.

.

canterlot

* * *

**UN RATO DESPUES….CON ALEX**

Debo admitirlo, a pesar de ser humano originalmente, las hamburguesas de heno remplazan muy bien en sabor y nutrición a la hamburguesas normales y el sabor era igual algo que me sorprendió mucho

Ya han pasado treinta minutos desde que abandone la biblioteca y no he podido conseguir nada de información hasta ahora….bueno excepto sobre los cristales negros

Lo que mas me ha sorprendido de esta biblioteca es como ha podido mantenerse por mil años, twilight estaría estudiando todo esto seguramente

Espero sacar algo de la biblioteca…..

**DIA CINCO**

**14:30 PM **

y listo, pase a limpio mis informes que he estado investigado durante tres días enteros, a pesar de ser poco quizá sirva de algo, esto es como un rompecabezas, tengo piezas pero me faltan y debo saber donde encárgalas

después de almorzar hamburguesa de heno (si otra vez) era hora de volver a mi hotel y pasear por el imperio a ser un turista mas

durante el camino me pareció ver la imagen de una potrilla, hay dos opciones:

1-tanta películas de terror ya me hacen efectos

2-efectivamente es la imagen de una potrilla

esta vez decidí ser silencioso para que no me descubriera, asi que me puse las botas de mi armadura que por alguna razón no hacían ruido, ese detalle lo descubrí hace 2 semanas mas o menos, los detalles los daré otro dia

cada vez que me escondió y veía la potrilla me pude dar cuenta que no pasaba de los seis, siete o incluso de los ochos años, tenia el cuerpo celeste, crin mixta de verde y azul oscuro, color de ojos no se veia por causa de la poca luz y no tenia cutie mark

¿qué hacia una potrilla en mitad de la calle?

Estuve pensando tanto rato que no me habría dado cuenta cuando la potrilla me vio, asustada salio corriendo, recién me pude dar cuenta cuando se tropezó con una tapa que estaba botada en mitad del camino

Algo escondía esa potrilla y podía notar…..miedo

Rápidamente lo seguí por los tejados, ella siempre miraba hacia atrás asustada

Ya al final de la persecución pude ver como se metia en una casa, pero la casa estaba hecha una total basura

Con cuidado observe adentro de la casa y me dieron ganas de derribar la puerta con lo que vi

El piso de la casa estaba lleno de vidrios rotos y alcohol regado en el piso, eso no era lo peor

Vi a un pony de tierra marrón de crin negra, la cutie mark no se le podía ver a causa que tenia un pantalón tapándolo, vi…..vi que le estaba pegando a la niña

Por suerte dos guardias pegasos iban pasando por hay, los llame y cuando vieron esto al igual que a mi, queríamos matar a ese imbecil.

Hora de actuar.

**2 SEMANA EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL **

_-tranquila, tranquila todo va a estar bien vas a ver que alguien te adopta_\- dije tratando de tranquilizar a la potrilla que por medio del registro civil del imperio de cristal, supe que se llamaba daylight healing, esta pobre potrilla había sufrido mucho con el bastardo de su padre biológico incluso abuso de ella

después de que los guardias arrestaran al bastardo la pobre se ha sentido muy mal, en resumidas cuentas me llevaron al palacio donde fui interrogado por los príncipes del imperio de cristal

lo que pensé que seria una larga charla con los príncipes por saber de donde vengo, se termino cenando junto a ellos y todo gracias a twilight que había enviado una carta un mes antes explicando todo de mi

le debo varios favores a twilight por siempre anticiparse a todo

dos días después pusimos en adaptación a daylight, lo malo que ya ha pasado una semana y nadie la adopta, la pobre se siente discriminada por esto

esta semana ha pasado rápido, ahora estoy durmiendo en el palacio por invitación de los príncipes, a pesar de que al principio me negué me terminaron convenciendo al final

he hablado mucho con cadance sobre la vida de potrilla de twilight , tan solo le costo dos días conocerme y saber que me gustaba twilight , las bromas que me hizo durante el resto del dia y de lo va de la semana me he terminando sonrojado como minimo diez veces por dia

volviendo al tema principal de la adoptacion de daylight

_-pero…..pero nadie me quiere adoptar…..todo…todo…por que soy diferente al resto-_me dijo daylight sin parar de llorar

_-no es eso daylight, es quizá nadie quiere adoptar en estas fechas_-dije tratando de levantarle el animo

-_mientes!...soy….soy diferente al resto…..nadie me quiere-_dijo daylight

estuvimos asi durante media hora hasta que logre que se quedara dormida

al salir de la habitación me esperaba cadance y shining Armor

_-y como se lo esta tomando daylight?-_pregunto preocupada cadance

-*suspiro*_ no ha parado de llorar durante toda la conversación, recién pude lograr que se quedara dormida_-dije

-_que podemos hacer? A este paso quizá haga una locura-_dijo shining

_-tengo una idea, pero no se si se podrá hacer_-dije preocupado por si mi idea funcionaba

_-y cual es?_-dijo cadance curiosa

-_que yo….adopte a daylight-_dije finalmente

ambos me miraron sorprendidos

_-estas seguro Alex? Dijo no es facil cuidar a una potrilla de siete años_-dijo shining

_-lo se…..pero igual en parte me siento culpable de que su padre este en la carcel por mi culpa_-dije

_-pero igual seria imposible, la edad minima para adoptar a alguien es de diecisiete años-_dijo cadance

_-pero ustedes podrian falsificar unos documentos de nacimiento, recuerden que no soy de este mundo_-dije tratando de buscar una solucion

_-falsificar?!-_dijieron ambos al unisono

_-lo se lose, sonara mal pero por favor, miren como sufre daylight a este paso cometera una locura_-dije preocupado

shining y cadance se miraron antes de alegarse de mi poco y oir murmullos por parte de ellos

mientras ellos conversaban yo pense ¿qué pasa si soy igual que su padre biologico? ¿o incluso peor?

NO!

Yo no puedo ser asi, mi naturaleza humana nunca a llegado tan bajo para ser como ese bastardo del padre de daylight

En esos shining y cadance se acercaron hacia mi

-_Alex antes de decir nuestra respuesta te queremos hacer una pregunta_-dijo shining

_-adelante-_

_-¿por qué quieres adoptar a una potrilla?-_dijo cadance

-para cambiar mi naturaleza humana-dije

_-naturaleza humana?_-dijeron ambos al unísono

yo agache mi cabeza antes de hablar_-no quiero entrar en esos detalles de mi raza, pero solo dire que estando en un nuevo mundo tengo la oportunidad de ser diferente a los de mi raza, a pesar que hay muchos como yo siempre son mal vistos por lo gobiernos que lo hacen quedar en vergüenza, esta vez ningun gobierno me sobornara para no poder hacer lo que hago, educar a una potrilla que ha sufrido seis o siete años de su vida para que olvide su pasado y viva un nuevo presente y futuro, si algo sabemos los humanos perfectamente es ponernos de pie en cada situación que se nos presenta_-dije mirando a daylight como dormia

ambos me miraban con una sonrisa

_-con eso basta Alex, ven, hora de preparar los papeles_-dijo cadance yendo hacia la sala del trono

yo asenti con mi cabeza antes de seguirla

**AL SIGUIENTE DIA**

ahora mismo estabamos en el orfanato del imperio de cristal firmando los papeles, no falta decir que daylight se alegro con la noticia

_**CERTIFICADO DE NACIMIENTO **_

_**NOMBRE: LIGHTNING GHOST**_

_**EDAD: 17 AÑOS**_

_**SEXO: MASCULINO **_

_**FECHA NACIMIENTO: 1 DE OCTUBRE DE 1598**_

_**PADRES: NO CONFIRMADOS**_

_**ACTA NUMERO :33876935 **_

_**VIVE ACTUALMENTE EN: PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA**_

_**FIRMA DEL NACIDO: P.M.C.G.H.O.S.T.9.3.5 (CON SELLO REAL DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL)**_

_-muy bien señor Light todo parece en orden, ahora queda los papeles de adopción- me dijo la dueña del orfanato _

_**CERTIFICADO DE ADOPCION **_

_**NOMBRE: DAYLIGHT HEALING **_

_**EDAD: 7 AÑOS **_

_**SEXO: FEMENINO **_

_**FECHA NACIMIENTO: 23 DE JUNIO DE 1606 **_

_**PADRES: LION HUNTER(ARRESTADO) WATER HEALING (FALLECIDA)**_

_**ACTA: 251**_

_**VIVE ACTUALMENTE: IMPERIO DE CRISTAL, EQUESTRIA**_

_**NUEVO NOMBRE AL SER ADOPTADA: DAYLIGHT GHOST **_

_**VIVIRA EN: PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA**_

_**PADRE ADOPTIVO: LIGHTNING GHOST **_

_**FIRMA ADOPTADA: X **_

y listo , después de una larga sección de papeleos, daylight ya era hija mía

ella no podía estar mas feliz con la noticia

aprovechando el ultima día con mi "hija" recorrimos todo el imperio de cristal, algo que no puede hacer en dos semanas por la situación que se dio

la pasamos bien

ya en la noche era hora de irse a ponyville, después de agradecer y despedirme de shining Armor y cadance tomamos el tren de camino a ponyville

actualmente yo iba sentado en la ventana viendo el paisaje mientras daylight trajo un libro del imperio para leer durante el camino

no se por que pienso que se llevara bien con twilight, solo sonrei ante esta afirmación

pero lo mas curioso era que era un libro de magia

"no pierdo nada por preguntar" pense

-_emmmmm…hija que lees?_-pregunte curioso

daylight me miro antes de responder-_oh nada papa, solo un libro de magia-_

_-un libro de magia? Quieres ser maga cuando grande?_-pregunte

-_eso es una de mis sueños y lo pienso alcanzar-_dijo daylight-_tu crees que pueda ser una gran maga cuando grande papa?-_

-"se nota que esta chica tiene un gran entusiasmos y es positiva, no se como habra sido con el bastardo de su padre biologico"_ si pones empeño seras recordada como una gran maga hija-_dije dedicandole una de mis mejores sonrias

daylight solo sonrio antes de acomodarse en mis piernas para dormir-_gracias papa, eres el mejor, buenas noches-_dijo daylight durmiendo

-"podria acostumbrarme a esto"_ buenas noches….hija-_dije con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la frente, una lagrima de felicidad se escapo de mi ojo mientras miraba el paisaje

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**_

_**LAS RAZONE DE POR QUE DAYLIGHT SE ESCAPABA DE ALEX (AHORA LIGHTNING GHOST) AL PRINCIPIO APARECERAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, AUNQUE SE PUEDEN INTUIR **_

_**LAS CHICAS QUE SALIAN DEL PORTAL SON LAS "VIUDAS NEGRAS" PERSONAJES PONYFICADOS DE LOS JEFES DE MGS4 AGRADESCO A CARTMAN6x61 POR PRESTARME A ESOS PERSONAJES UN GRAN BROHOOF PARA TI AMIGO /) **_

_**SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS **_

_**GHOST OUT! **_


	9. SNIPER!

_**PRIMERO QUE NADA:**_

_**MLP NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENCE A HASBRO Y A SU CREADORA LAUREN FAUST. SOLO HAGO ESTO POR ENTRETENCION Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO **_

_**SIN MAS ACA EL CAPITULO:**_

* * *

_**MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**¡FRANCOTIRADOR!**_

_**RECUERDEN: **_

_-hola_\- personajes hablando

-"pensamiento- personajes pensando

* * *

Un par de horas han pasado desde que abandone el imperio de cristal y se podía decir que no salí perdiendo

A pesar de traer poca información traje algo que nunca pensé que seria

Padre.

Así es, daylight iba durmiendo en mis brazos se veía tierna.

Ahora lo difícil tendrá que explicar a daylight a las chicas ¿cómo se lo tomaran? De pinkie me puedo esperar cualquier cosa, pero de las demás no tendría ni idea.

Mire por la ventana y pude ver el tranquilo paisaje que había rumbo a ponyville, aun no puedo evitar pensar en todo esto…dijo llegar a ser padre en un mundo diferente al mío….*una sonrisa se me forma en la cara* y eso que todavía comienzo mi vida acá.

**_5 HORAS DESPUES…._**

Y finalmente llegamos a ponyville, después de un largo viaje pude llegar de alguna forma la que llamo "hogar" hora de despertar a daylight

*moviendo mi pezuña contra ella*-_shhhh hija ya llegamos_\- le dije a daylight , todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a llamar a alguien hija ósea solo tengo 15 años!

*abriendo los ojos* _umm…papi ya llegamos?_-pregunto media dormida daylight

-_así es, si quieres te llevo en mi lomo para que sigas durmiendo_\- dije mientras acomodaba mis cosas

-_esta bien papa…_-dijo daylight para quedarse dormida

yo solo sonreí ante esta escena y me baje del tren de la amistad con todas mis cosas para dirigirme a la casa de twilight y también decirle sobre daylight a ella y a las demás.

Mientras caminaba por ponyville pensaba en como se lo iba a decir a las chicas, y ahora que me doy cuenta llegue a ponyville y pinkie no ha aparecido para darme una fiesta por bienvenida…extraño

Llegue a la casa árbol y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que no había nadie, deje mis cosas en la puerta y grite

_-hola?! Hay alguien?!-_

no recibí respuesta

busque por todas las habitaciones y en la cocina me encontre una nota

"Alex si llegas a leer esto es por que las chicas y yo junto a Spike tuvimos que ir a canterlot por un asunto de la princesa celestia, lo siento por no poder ir a recibirte a la estación de trenes pero tuvimos que irnos de inmediato, regresamos en la Noche

cariños twilight"

me sonroje un poco por eso , pero sacudí rápidamente mi cabeza y mejor me preparo para cuando lleguen las chicas

**_MIENTRAS TANTO  
_**

se podía ver a las "viudas negras" estando cerca de canterlot viéndolo desde las alturas

-_muy bien , según el informe y datos que le hemos sacados a un par de estupidos machos, este mundo esta protegido por un "héroe" por así decirlo_\- dijo raven

-_y quien seria ese héroe?-_pregunto launch sin dejar de sonreír

-_nombre no se ha dado pero sabemos que vive en el pueblo de mala muerte de ponyville, jefa que deberíamos hacer?_-dijo raven mirando con odio hacia ponyville

-"esperemos que los elementos de la armonia estén en ponyville para atacar, así podríamos hacer un 7x1 (referencia a Alemania-brasil donde?) de una, Haci que sorrow sniper ve cerca de ponyville y ponte en una posición estratégica para disparar"-dijo mentalmente puppet scream

sorrow sniper asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se fue hacia ponyville mientras las demás observaban como se iba

-_crees que lo logre?-_pregunto raven

-"que pregunta mas estupida, obvio que lo lograra, ese macho "héroe" no es nada contra la mejor francotiradora de nuestro escuadrón y de nuestro mundo, además dudo que sepa la palabra francotirador, no sabrá que lo mato"- dijo mentalmente puppet

_**PONYVILLE**_

_**UN RATO MAS TARDE**_

Después de bañarme y que daylight me pidiera que le enseñara ponyville, estábamos caminado por el pueblo dándole un "Tour " a daylight, todos los ponies me saludaban ya que tenia cierta "fama" por ser un héroe, pero se quedaban extrañados por ver a daylight junto a mi, no los culpo volver con una niña de un viaje de varias semanas es extraño.

Al final del Tour estábamos sentado en un banco en una plaza de ponyville , daylight decidió contarme como vivía junto a su padre

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE DAYLIGHT**_

"cuando teni _5_ años recuerdo que mis padres discutían , parece que se estaban separando, en eso oí un grito y un golpe fuerte, yo del temor no salía de mi habitación cuando llego papa

-_papi que paso?-_pregunte temerosa

el solo me miro tenia un odio en los ojos que daba miedo

_-pequeña mocosa!_-dijo golpeándome con el cinturón

yo no entendía por que me golpeaba

estuvimos varios años así y no me dejaba asistir a la escuela, pase varios Días golpeada y casi sin comer. Un dia trate de denunciarlo con la guardia real pero eso hizo que nos cambiáramos al recién re-descubierto imperio de cristal

donde todo siguió igual.

**_PUNTA DE VISTA DE LIGHT_**

Ese bastardo, todo el daño que le ha hecho a daylight, yo estaba consolando a daylight pobre niña a tan corta edad y a sufrido mucho

Después de un rato pude calmarla y me di cuenta que era casi de noche, así que las chicas debían estar lista para llegar de canterlot

-_hija, vamos a buscar a tus tías?_-dije tratando de animarla

-_a mis tías? Voy a conocer a mis tías?-_dijo emocionada

-_así es, vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde-_ dije yendo a la estación de trenes con daylight en mi lomo mientras nos dirigíamos a la estación de trenes

_**UN RATO MAS TARDE**_

cuando llegamos a la estación daylight estaba emocionada corriendo de un lado a otro

pudimos ver el expreso de la amistad llegando de canterlot.

No se pregunten por que puse una almohada justo atrás mío

_3…._

_2….._

_1….._

*plafff* se escucho el fuerte sonido de algo pesado cayendo contra la almohada

y si adivinaron eran pinkie y yo, maldición ni podía respirar gracias a pinkie

-hohoohohohoho alexmealegrotantoquehayasregresado- dijo pinkie sin dejar de abrazarme

_-pinkie….no….puedo….respirar_-decía casi sin respirar

_-pinkie déjalo lo vas a terminar matando_-dijo applejack llegando atrás con las demás

pinkie miro a mi cara y se dio cuenta que ya estaba azul de tanto sin respirar

_-upppsss, mi culpa-_ dijo para soltarme

yo me pare lentamente respirando por el aire perdido

_-sonara extraño, pero extrañaba esos abrazos pinkie_-dije con una sonrisa

las demás para no quedar afuera de la conversación vinieron y nos dimos un abrazo grupal

-¿_como lo pasaron halla en canterlot_?-pregunto mientras seguíamos abrazados

-_lo pasamos genial, aunque la cosa con celestia nos llevo mucho tiempo_-dijo rarity

-¿_y para que los cito celestia?_-dije con curiosidad

-te lo diremos cuando lleguemos a la biblioteca, primero hay que desempacar unas cosas-dijo twilight

_-y Spike?_-pregunte

-_acá vengo-_dijo una voz saliendo del tren

y dios mío, el pobre Spike tenia dificultades moviendo todas las maletas especialmente las de rarity

enserio ¿cuánto equipaje necesita rarity para un viaje casual? Misterios de la vida supongo

-_déjame ayudarte con esos Spike-_

mientras tanto las otras chicas conversaban entre si hasta que vieron a daylight

-_oh hola pequeña ¿que haces acá sola? Estas perdida?_-pregunto twilight con curiosidad y tono maternal

-_no…..no…solo espero a mi padre-_dijo un poco temerosa

_-y se puede saber quien es? Dijo si no te molesta…_-dijo un poco temerosa fluttershy

_-si es el-_dijo apuntándome

-_¿QUÉ?-_dijeron todas sorprendidas

yo mientras tantos con Spike nos repartíamos las maletas

_-crees que puedes con eso-_dije mientras cargaba muchas maletas

_-si no hay problema, gracias Alex_-dijo Spike

_-no hay problema-_dije

vi como Spike miraba hacia delante y ponía cara de confusión

_-¿algo pasa Spike?-_dije

_-¿por qué las chicas te miran con cara de sorpresa?_-dijo Spike confuso

_-¿a que te refieres?-_ dije confundido

Spike (de alguna forma) tomo mi cara con sus garras y me hizo mirar hacia las chicas

Ahora se a que se refería

Yo igual estaba extrañado ¿qué habrá pasado?, decidimos avanzar para ver que pasaba

Al llegar solo me seguían mirando, alguien tiene que romper el hielo ¿no?

_-emmmmm….¿chicas?¿pasa algo?_-pregunto extrañado

nadie respondía.

_-papa!_-grito alguien detrás de las chicas

vi a daylight acercarse y me abrazo, yo devolví el abrazo

estuvimos un rato así hasta que devolví las miradas a las chicas, por alguna razon seguian inmoviles al igual que spike, como si fuera extraño tener una hija adoptad...esperen.

chu*** verdad que no le he dicho sobre daylight,pufff hora de saber si esto acaba o muy mal o muy bien

agite una pezuña al frente de las chicas y de Spike, harto tiempo hasta que raimbow fue la primera en reaccionar

-_es verdad lo que dice esa niña Alex?_-dijo raimbow sin creer lo que escuchaba

_-*suspiro* mejor se los explico haya en la biblioteca, necesitamos un poco de chocolate caliente y palomitas-_dije

todos salieron de su shock asintiendo con su cabeza y nos pusimos a caminar

_**MIENTRAS TANTO **_

a las afuera de ponyville se podía ver una sobra moviéndose a través de la oscuridad

lo único que se podía ver era unas gafas de visión nocturna, esta sombra iba de camino a una colina donde se podía ver todo ponyville

al llegar a la colina se podía ver que instalaba un francotirador CHEYTAC 408 y apuntaba a ponyville buscando a alguien

_-muy bien donde estas?_-dijo mirando por toda ponyville

"como era la descripción de ese Pegaso?" pensó a si misma, cuando en la mira del francotirador pudo ver a un Pegaso verde acompañada de los elementos de la armonia

_-con que eres tu ¿eh? Esto será rápido-_dijo preparada para disparar

**_MIENTRAS TANTO CON LIGHT_**

íbamos caminado a través de las calles de ponyville por que de alguna extraña razón estaban vacías, y también hay que agradecer que nos prestaron un carro para llevar las maletas por que si no terminaba con dolor de espalda en unos minutos mas.

Cambiando de tema

se podía notar la tensión en el aire tanto que se podía tocar (BAN DAM TUSS) si se chiste mas repetido y además fome como las promesas del estadio de la U.

Como sea, íbamos en silencio pensando como les podía decir quien era daylight y por que me decía padre

Mirando alrededor de ponyville pude ver una luz cerca del cerro ¿un francotirador?

BAM!

Un gran disparo se escucho…..esperen ¡!¿disparo?!

Rápidamente me agache y pude notar un aire pasar velozmente encima de mi cabeza

Era un francotirador!

_-francotirador!-_dije mientras me ponía detrás de una casa

* * *

_**OST DE FONDO: ENCOUNTER-METAL GEAR SOLID MUSIC EXTENDED**_

* * *

las chicas por el disparo también se cubrieron detrás de una casa

_-francoque?_-dijo twilight confundida

-_un francotirador, es un pony que esta a gran distancia de acá y tiene la capacidad de matarme estando a mas de 2000 metros_-dije mientras revisaba a todos lados

las chicas se sorprendieron ante esto

_-y como lo eliminamos?-_pregunto raimbow

_-ustedes escóndanse-_ invoque mi armadura- _yo me encargare de el_

_-estas loco?_-dijo twiligth

-_yo se sobre esto_ "o algo se" _así que manténganse al marquen_-dije mientras buscaba el lugar donde disparaba

BAM!

Otro disparo se escucho y esta vez bolo concreto de una casa, rápidamente escondí mi cabeza

-"poco mas y mi cabeza se iba a la B" pensé -_chicas y Spike, vayan a la casa ahora! Yo lo distraeré_-dije sacando mis .44 revolvers

las demás asintieron y estaban listos para correr

_-1…..2…..3…..ya!_-dije mientras salía de mi escondite y comenzaba a correr por la calle mientras disparaba al cerro

esto era parecido a una parte del battlefiel la verdad no me acuerdo y no es momento de acordarse

me tenia que tirar al suelo o rodar para que no me llegara un balazo, pero eran ya 7 balas seguidas! Cuanto balas tenia ese maldito cargador?!

Otra vez me escondí en un callejón, estaba ya exhausto de tanto correr

¿quién será ese francotirador? ¿y por que me dispara? Seria mejor tener cuidado, cuando de repente pude escuchar un sollozo cerca mío, al ir a investigar que era me encontré con la sorpresa de que era una yegua pero no podía ver bien a través de la oscuridad pero algo raro tenia, era como si no confiara en ell…esperen tiene un largo tubo en la espalda y parece un francotirador.

CLAM!

Me corrí un par de pasos atrás para ver que acaba de enterrar un cuchillo donde estaba mi cabeza anteriormente

Ella era la francotiradora

_-¿por qué no me dejas matarte?_-dijo triste

no me jodas, primero me quieres matar y te pones triste? Estas simplemente loca

yo saque mi espada para luchar con ella, de algo estaba seguro que si estaba lejos y me tenia a tiro, era hombre muerto o mejor dicho….pony muerto

le pegue un corte vertical que paro con su espada, después me tiro para atrás y trato de atacarme con el cuchillo justo en el cuello, milagrosamente lo pare con mi espada justo cuando la punta toca mi cuello

_-¿quién eres?_-pregunte mientras trataba de quitarme el cuchillo del cuello

_-soy…soy…sorrow sniper y vengo a matarte_-dijo casi en sollozo

"y ahora que dije para que se pusiera a llorar?" pensé sin entender nada

Le pude pegar en una de sus patas y la hice retroceder un par de centímetros suficientes para pegarle un corte horizontal para que ella se agachara y me botara al suelo con sus patas para Haci saltar encima mío y tratar de clavarme el cuchillo, sin que ella se diera cuenta yo saque la revolver y le dispare en el pulmón pero mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que donde tenia que estar la sangre había una parte metálica

_-pero que…._-no alcancé a terminar cuando recibí un golpe que me mando fuera del callejón y cayera a mitad de la calle

al ver otra vez al callejón con la poca luz que había pude ver que era una especie de lobo de metal…

no me wey…..¿de donde salio un lobo de metal?

Esto se pone cada vez mas extraño.

**_MIENTRAS TANTO_**

Las mane 6 junto con daylight y Spike ya habían llegado a la biblioteca , twilight como es una princesa emitió una orden de que nadie saliera de sus casas hasta el día de mañana por seguridad, aun así la gente estaba inquieta con esas explosiones que se sentían en ponyville.

Spike subió a escribirle una carta a la princesa celestia sobre esto.

_-así que daylight…que hizo Alex en su visita en el imperio de cristal?_-pregunto raimbow curiosa

_-Alex es su nombre?_-dijo daylight confundida

_-si así es...Alex es su nombre_-dijo applejack confundida

_-supongo que no le ha contando sobre que tomo nacionalidad equestriana_-dijo daylight

las chicas se sorprendieron ante esto

-_que tantas cosas hizo Alex halla en el imperio de cristal?-_dijo rarity dudosa

todas las chicas se miraron entre si.

_**CENTRO DE PONYVILLE.**_

_**NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE.**_

_-donde demonios estas?_-dijo Light , se podía observar que su armadura estaba un poco con rasguños y respiraba agitadamente.

El silencio denominaba en las calles de ponyville, ante cualquier ruido uno se ponía en alerta o tenso

*plam*

se escucho como algo caía duramente contra el suelo atrás de Light, al darse vuelta pude ver una loba de metal que lo miraba amenazadoramente

Light trato rápidamente de sacar sus magnum pero la loba en un movimiento hábil le pego con su cola de metal y saco lejos las mágnums, ante esto Light saco su espada y se dispuso a luchar otra vez

La loba tiro un golpe a la cabeza de Light que este pudo esquivar fácilmente pero no pudo prevenir que la cola golpeara sus piernas y cayera fuertemente al suelo en un ruido sordo

La loba se posiciono arriba de Light y como si de un muñeco de prueba se tratase lo lanzo contra una casa

*cram*

se escuchaba como un hueso se partía en dos, como si se tratase de los x-Ray de mortal kombat 9 y X, se ve como Light al chocar contra la pared se partió un hueso de la ala izquierda, gimiendo de dolor trato de pararse pero la loba vino y lo aplasto contra la casa haciendo que gran parte de los huesos de sus alas se rompieran esta vez Light grito de dolor y como si no fuera mucho la loba tomo la cabeza de Light y con la otra garra le dio un zarpaso en la cabeza que lo mando a volar unos metros

-"aghhh….carajo como me duele las alas, no hay forma de vencerlo…que hago?"-pensó Light mientras se recuperaba del golpe-" todavía no puedo creer que este contra una francotiradora y además experta….un momento…eso significa que hay una forma de ganarle"

la loba se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia Light pero antes que hiciera algo Light le lanzo un ladrillo que ella tuvo que esquivar y quito la atención sobre el, aprovechando esto Light se puso la mascara ghost

-"se que no me servirá de nada pero por lo menos me siento mejor con esto"-penso Light

asi que sin que la loba se diera cuenta Light se escondió detrás de un árbol.

"mientras este distraída le hago un ataque, esa es la única manera que veo para derrotarla….si esto no funciona no tendré otra manera de ganarle" pensó preocupado Light

se podía oír un sollozo del parte de la loba…pero Light no iba a caer en ese truco y espero a que pasara de largo para poder atacarla….

-" tranquilo….tranquilo"-pensaba Light y cuando la loba paso de largo…..

.

.

.

.

*plaffff*

una explosión mágica le dio de lleno, al voltear a la dirección de quien lanzo el ataque se sorprendió al ver que era twilight

-"¿twilight? ¿qué haces aca?"- pensó sorprendido Light al ver que solo estaba twilight y no estaba el resto de las mane con ellas estaba a punto de salir cuando oyó un gemido de ataque de parte de la loba

inmediatamente Light se preocupo cuando la loba iba a atacar a twilight , pero antes de que pudiera atacar , Light salto encima suya con la espada y se lo clavo en el pecho haciendo que la loba gritara de dolor….

Para terminar rápidamente con su sufrimiento Light saco la espada del pecho y se lo clavo en la cabeza para después de un rato dejara de moverse

_-muere de una vez_-dijo Light con dolor por sostener la espada

después de un rato soltó la espada y se desplomo en el piso con dolor en su alas y cara por los golpes recibidos

_-carajo…si esto significa ser héroe lo hubiera pensado mejor_\- Light apenas podía articular palabras por el dolor que sentía

_-light!-_grito twilight dirigiéndose hacia el

cuando lo alcanzo dejo escapar un grito por que al momento que Light desactivo su armadura se podía ver su rostro de un verde oscuro a un verde rojo carmesí.

_-dios mío light necesitas un medico ya!_-dijo preocupada twilight

-estoy…..de…..ac…..acuerdo ¿y co…..como sabes que me llamo light ahora twilight?-dijo light , pero antes de que twilight hiciera alguna acción algo la golpeo varios metros

-_twilight!-_grito light y dirigió su vista al objeto que la golpeo

pudo ver una alicornio de crin verde y color de pelaje como café claro, pero lo peor era que tenia el cuerno roto (no sean malpensados XD) y no mostraba su cara ninguna expresión

antes de que light pudiera sacar su espada para defenderse esta alicornio piso su pata tan fuerte que perfectamente pudo romperle otro hueso

-"esto no termina acá héroe, nos volveremos a ver, volverás a saber de las viudas negras"-le dijo a través de telepatía esta alicornio a light antes de que una luz lo segara y desaparecieran sin dejar rastro

* * *

**_ACA TERMINA LA MUSICA SI QUIEREN_**

* * *

-"otra alicornio? ¿viudas negras? Esto cada vez se esta volviendo peor"-pensó light, cuando fue interrumpido por un trote a un lado suyo

era twilight aunque no tenia ningún rasguño por el golpe que recibió

_-twilight! ¿estas bien?-_pregunto preocupado light

_-si…si estoy…..pero deberías preocuparte por ti mejor y allá en el hospital te contare los detalles mejor_ -dijo twilight seriamente

light se iba a parar para decirle algo a twilight, pero cayo inmediatamente por el dolor de su pata además el de su cuerpo….claro

twilight al ver su estado lo subió con magia en su lomo y se fue de camino al hospital

light no supo si lo hizo por acción propia o involuntaria pero rodeo con sus cascos a twilight alrededor del cuello, twilight no pudo evitar sonrojarse

_-¿que….que hacer light?-_dijo twilight hablando entrecortada por el sonrojo y el nerviosismo

_-te abrazo para no caerme y además estoy cómodo así-_ dijo light un tanto cansado por la batalla-_¿quieres que saque mis casco de tu cuello?_-pregunto igual un poco sonrojado light

_-NO! Dijo dijo claro que no…..no me molesta en nada_ "de hecho me agrada"-dijo twilight exceptuando lo ultimo

lo que se podía ver en las calles era la princesa twilight sparkle llevando al héroe de equestria herido después de lo que se podría llamar.

.

.

.

.

.

su primera batalla seria y difícil de quizá de muchas que se les viene.

* * *

_**BUENAS CABROS **_

_**SE PREGUNTARAN POR QUE ME DEMORE EN SACAR ESTE CAPITULO**_

_**QUE LES PUEDO DECIR: COLEGIO, UEFA CHAMPIONS LEAGUE, LIGUILLA DEL TORNEO CHILENO Y EL PAYDAY 2 ME HAN OCUPADO EL TIEMPO QUE TENIA PARA ESCRIBIR**_

_**LES VENGO A PEDIR PERDON POR QUE CON ESTE FIC ME DEMORE 4 MESES...¡4! MESES EN SACAR ESTE CAPITULO. NO VOLVERA A PASAR LO JURO :c**_

_**TAMBIEN LES VENGO A COMENTAR QUE TENGO UNA IDEA DE UN PROYECTO COMO UNA ESPECIE DE "PAYDAY" PERO CON PONIES, PERO COMO DIJO ES UN PROYECTO QUE SE PUEDE LLEVAR A CABO O NO**_

_**COMENTEN QUE LES PARECE**_

_**TAMBIEN LES COMENTO QUE DEJARE UN FIC EN PAUSA POR QUE SON DEMASIADAS IDEAS QUE TENGO Y ME LLEGO A CONFUNDIR DE UN FIC A OTRO**_

_**CUANDO SUBA UN CAPITULO DE OTRO FIC LES AVISARE QUE FIC DEJARE EN PAUSA HASTA POR LO MENO SEMANAS ANTES DE COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR PERO SE LOS CONFIMARE**_

_**SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS**_

GHOST OUT!


	10. capitulo 9: buscando una casa

_PRIMERO QUE NADA:_

_MLP NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A SU CREADORA LAUREN FAUST Y HASBRO, ESTO SOLO LO HAGO CON FINES DE ENTRETENER Y NO DE LUCRO_

_SIN MAS EL CAPITULO:_

_RECUERDEN_

_-texto- personaje hablando_

_-"texto"- personaje pensando_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 9: BUSCANDO UNA CASA**_

_**SAGA I: INTEGRÁNDOSE A UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

* * *

MINUTOS DESPUES...

segun el informe, tiene un ala rota, una parte de la espalda rota también y sin contar las costillas y un par de piernas tambien ah y no olvidar la parte delantera de la cara-dijo el doctor mientras revisaba las radiografías de light

-¿se pondra bien doctor?-pregunto un poco preocupada twilight al ver el estado de su amigo

-si princesa, solo necesitamos aplicarle un hechizo de sanacion y estara como nuevo en 12 dias-dijo el doctor dejando un poco mas tranquila un poco a twilight viendo a light en una cama como dormia plácidamente con varios bendajes que tenia alrededor de su cuerpo

-con su permiso princesa-dijo el doctor mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraba

por su parte twilight sabia que era hora de irse, pero sin antes, ir donde la cama donde estaba light y le dio un beso en la frente- duerme bien light, sufriste mucho hoy,recuperate pronto- despues fue de camino a su casa

por el camino twilight no evito pensar- que cosas mas raras estan ocurriendo ahora, desde la llegada de light ha pasado demasiadas cosas, pero supongo que es mera coincidencia igual que nosotros con los elementos, pero...¿de verdad esto es coincidencia ?-

al llegar a la casa arbol, twilight se dio cuenta de las luces prendidas - supongo que las chicas todavian estan esperando nuestro regreso, ademas , deben ser como la media noche-

twilight abrio la puerta y se encontro a las demas mane 6, junto a spike y daylight, todo era silencio, cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse las chicas fueron rapido a la entrada

-¿twilight que paso con light?-pregunto rarity preocupada

-el esta en el hospital con varias heridas, pero esta estable y en un par de dias podra salir nuevamente-dijo twilight tratando de tranquilizar a las chicas

-ufff...menos mal,¿ pero que haremos con esa chica?-pregunto raimbow dash

-verdad, la chica, me gustaria saber que tanto cosas hizo light hizo alla en el imperio de cristal, incluyendo su cambio de nombre-penso twilight seria

-chicas yo me preocupo de la chicas, usteden vayan a dormir que mañana nos espera un dia largo-dijo twilight

las chicas iban a prostestar pero sabian que twilight tenia razon, asi que sin mas se fueron dandole un abrazo a twilight

despues de que las chicas se fueran twilight se diriguio hacia daylight

-emmmm...daylight ¿no?- dijo twilight

-¿s...si ...princesa?-dijo daylight un poco nerviosa

-¿tienes lugar para quedarte esta noche?-pregunto twilight

-no...no...princesa...pero esoty seguro que plaza es comoda-respondio daylight un poco timida

-" me recuerda cuando alex llego aca por primera vez, a pesar de ser adoptada es como identica a el" penso twilight

-bueno, supongo que te quedaras aca para mañana visitar a alex, necesito hacerle un par de preguntas-dijo twilight mientras preparaba la habitacion

"¿alex?" penso daylight, despues de un rato decidio dejar esas preguntas para mañana

ella igual tenia un par de preguntas...

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

_10:25 AM_

_POV LIGHT GHOST (ALEX)_

uffff...me duele todo el cuerpo...maldita sea viudas negras, esto me dolera hasta 2 semanas, supongo que habran sanado mis heridas con magia, por que si no ni el hombre mas fuerte del mundo sobreviviria a esto.

¿ahora como me entretengo? por lo menos la otra vez tenia mi celular...aquella vez...ufff al recordar ese momento me duele la cabeza

FLASH BACK

2 MESES ANTES

TIC...TIC...TIC...TIC

aaaaaaahhhh, mi cabeza...¿que demonios paso? lo unico que recuerdo fue caminar tranquilo y derrepente algo me salto enci...un momento.

Death war.

me acorde...maldito...haci que el era...por lo menos tengo una idea a lo que me enfrento

CRIKKK

siento la puerta abriendose y me encuentro con las chicas con una cara de preocupacion

-alex- dijieron todas al unisono

-hola chicas...aaayy-dije con un poco de dolor

-descanza la cabeza alex...apenas nos enteramos vinimos para aca-dijo applejack

-¿quien les dijo?-pregunto curioso

-fue spike...el te encontro herido y con ese golpe en la cabeza-dijo fluttershy

"te debo una spike" pense

-alex ¿quien te hizo esto?-dijo twilight mientras revisaba mi herida con su casco con delicadeza

-chicas...les debo contar algo-dije serio

despues les conte sobre todo death war...esa union del sueño

-asi que lo conosiste-dijo raimbow sorprendida

-debo decir con eso colores no combina nada con la moda de cualquier epoca-dijo rarity

todas las miramos con cara de ¿y ese comentario que?, ella solo se sonrojo y se dio media vuelta

-¿y todavia te duele?-pregunto pinkie

-no...bueno un poco, pero quiza en un par de horas ya pasara eso-dijo alex

yo veia como twilight era la mas preocupada de todas ¿por que sera?

-bueno alex buena mejora...nos veremos en un par de horas-dijo applejack retirandose al igual que las demas, solo quedaba twilight

-¿alex?-pregunto

-¿si twilight?- respondi

-respecto lo que paso ayer en la mañana...-no pudo continuar ya que un gran sonrojo invado su cara y se dio media vuelta para evitar verla

yo igual me sonrojo...vaya momento, peor incluso cuando vinieron las chicas.

-heeeeee si ¿que pasa con eso?-pregunto con sonrojo

-heeeee...quiero pedir disculpa-dijo twilight

-¿por que?- pregunte confundido

-por ese momento vergonsozo que te hice pasar-dijo apenada

oh por favor...me da va a dar un paro cardiaco por esto, demasiado tierno

-twilight no hay nada de que disculparse-dije

-¿ ah no?-pregunto ella sorprendida

-no...ademas tu solo me ofresiste dormir contigo , y yo acepte, de hecho, yo deberia disculparme-dije

ella me dio una sonrisa-no hay de que disculparse, gracias alex-dijo

-ademas debo admitir que me gusto...-me tape mi boca con mi casco al reaccionar que dije-perdon twilight yo no...-me trate de disculpar pero un casco me tapo la boca...pero este no era mio, era de twilight

-no hay nada de que perdonar...ademas debo admitir que me gusto dormir contigo- dijo sonrojada, yo igual estaba sonrojado

nos quedamos en un momento incomodo muy largo...haci que trate de romperlo

-hey twilight-dije llamando su atencion- me pasas mi celular que esta en la silla-

-hablando de eso-dijo ella- ¿me pordrias explicar que es un celular?-pregunto con una sonrisa

yo igual le di una sonrisa- claro-

despues nos pasamos el dia hablando del celular y cosas varias...se podria decir que twilight era mi mejor amiga

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_PRESENTE_

_12:45_

wow ¿cuanto tiempo pase pensando en eso? ya son casi las 1 de la tarde bueno supongo que me ahorro caleta de tiempo

pero a diferencia de estar emocionado de hablar con mis amigas...tengo miedo y nerviosismo, por lo de mi estadia en el imperio de cristal, bueno sea lo que salga

senti la puerta abrirse, al fijar mis ojos alla me di cuenta que era una enfermera

-señor, unas ponys quieren verlo ¿las dejo pasar?-pregunto

yo asenti con la cabeza nervioso, la enfermera cerro la puerta mientras yo pensaba que palabras encontrar para lo que se viene .

Despues de un rato pude ver como las mane 6 , junto con spike y daylight se acercaban, con cara seria, decidi ignorar esto y ponerme a escuchar musica para calmarme un poco, incluso mire a otro lado.

Cuando senti un casco tocar mi cabeza supe que llego el momento, well ****, me saque los audifonos y la primera en hablar fue twilight

-Alex, necesitamos hablar-dijo twilight con voz muy seria

-lo se-dijo en un susurro

-primero lo primero ¿que relacion tiene esa niña contigo?-pregunto rainbow

-ufff la adopte en el imperio de cristal-dije

-¿la adoptaste? que yo sepa se necesita ser de equestria para adoptar y tu eres de otro mundo-pregunto rarity confundido

-digamos que tuve una "ayuda"-dije, twilight solo se quedo pensando

-bien algo respondio, lo segundo, cuentanos todo lo que hiciste en el imperio de cristal, TODO-dijo rainbow

-uffff...esta bien-dije, les relate lo que hize esos dias, como encontre el libro de los cristales oscuros, como de alguna forma el baston de hielo podia estar en el imperio de cristal, pero que su hoja donde estaba la informacion estaba arracanda y la adopcion de daylight.

-ummm lo unico raro que me parece es quien arranco la hoja-dijo twilight

-sep, yo igual-entonces me acorde lo que pense en el viaje de ida al imperio de cristal-ohhh twilight tengo algo que decirte-dije serio

-¿si? ¿que es?-pregunto

-necesito que las demas esten afuera-dije , todas me miraron raro, ante esto twilight hablo con las demas y comenzaron a salir por la puerta

-bien al...light que es lo que me quieres decir-dijo twilight

-como te dijo esto...-me rasque la cabeza nervioso-que me voy a cambiar de casa-

se hizo un silencio...un gran silencio, hasta que fue interrumpido por un gran grito

-¡¿QUE?!-pregunto twilight exaltada, incluso creo solo creo que se escucho por todo el hospital

-eso-dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿pero por que? hize algo mal? si es por eso disculpame l...-ella no pudo terminar por que tape su boca con mi casco

-no no es por eso, de hecho te agradesco mucho por darme alojamiento, pero imagina, una del sexo femenino con otro del masculino, y ademas con una niña seria raro que no tuvieran relacion, ademas conociendo a los nobles de canterlot hablarian mal de ti y yo no quiero eso-dije mientras retiraba mi casco de su boca

-¿péro como vas a pagar una casa?-pregunto twilight curiosa

-¿recuerdas lo del imperio de cristal?, bien pues ello me van a dar un poco de dinero por cuidar a daylight, ademas de que voy a recibir dinero de parte de la princesa celestia para que me concentrara en mi vida y en entrenar, que por el dinero no me preocupara -dije

-*suspiro* ¿supongo que nada te hara cambiar de opinion cierto?-pregunto ella un poco triste

-*suspiro* lo siento twilight, pero no quiero ser una carga-dije

-no, esta bien , lo entiendo-dijo ella desmotivada

debo decir algo para subirle el animo

-mira twilight-ella me dio su atencion- quiza en un futuro podamos vivir junto o de algun modo te compenzare-dije- "ahora que lo pienso, esa frase no sono muy bien"-

twilight me dio una sonrisa calida- no te preocupes light, voy a esperar ese dia-dijo ella abrazandome, yo devolvi el abrazo

-oigan tortolitos ¿se van a besar o que?-pregunto rainbow mientras abria la puerta

yo y twilight nos separamos sonrojados

-eehehhh...dijo el/ella no quise ehh-dijimos al unisono yo y twilight

todos miraron con desaprobacion a rainbow mientras ella daba una sonrisa nervioso y mirando hacia otro lado diciendo como "yo no fui"

Despues de un rato las chicas se fueron a hacer sus cosas yo por mi parte me quede en el hospital escuchando musica hasta que me dieran de alta...

_MIENTRAS TANTO_

_CERCANIA DEL IMPERIO DEL CRISTAL_

-señor aca esta las hoja que me pidio-dijo una figura de un pony

-excelente...esto me sirvira mucho pero me pregunto como el sabe de esto- dijo death war

-quiza de donde venga habra algo parecido de esto-dijo la figura encapuchada

-ummmm...hay una posibilidad...bueno puedes retirarte-dijo death war

-con permiso- dijo la figura no sin antes dar una reverencia para retirarse

-"me pregunto como ese humano sabe sobre este mito...los humanos solo creen en cosas estupidas...je estupidos humanos"-penso death war-pero eso no evita algo...SOMBRA!-

acto seguido aparecio una neblina negra de donde salio sombra-¿me llamabas?-

death war respondio-sep, te tengo un trabajo...trata de meterme en el sueño del humano e investiga como sabe sobre los bastones-

-como desea señor-dijo sombra

-y trata de darle una buena pesadilla a ese humano-dijo death war

a sombra se le formo una sonrisa- me gusta la idea-dijo antes de desaparecer

-bueno hora de hacerle un favor a un amigo- dijo death war antes de hacer un extraño signo en la pared y desaparecer

_5 HORAS DESPUES_

-bien solo faltaria que casa quiere-me dijo la alcadesa

-ummmm a cuanto la mas barata- pregunte mientras hacia calculos

-bueno la mas barata esta a seis mil bits, que incluye amoblado y todo instalado, pero hay otra a dos mil bits mas que es mas grande he igual esta amoblado- dijo la alcaldesa mientras me mostraba fotos del lugar

-ummm la de nueve mil bits...¿el sotano que trae?-dije curioso

-bueno esta vacio por la sencilla razon que la unica forma de entrar es por dentro de la casa, y tiene una salida de emergencia que dirigue casi a la entrada del bosque everfree-

-bueno entonces quiero la de nueve mil bits- dije mientras sacaba de como hacer un cheque

ahora ustedes se estaran preguntando ¿que sucede?, bueno se los resumo, sali del hospital y estoy viendo una casa...y si se preguntan de donde saque el dinero...no no lo robe...sino que pedi un prestamo al banco de ponyville ahora se estaran preguntando de como voy a pagar esa cantidad de dinero, pues facil, van a poner una guardia real aca en ponyville y pagan bien...ademas me sirve para entrenar, de hecho eso lo dije en el hospital, presten atencion a lo que dijo (carita de enojado )

-bien pues tenemos trato- yo y la alcadesa estrechemos manos (o cascos...Dios todavia tengo modismo humanos) y ire a ver mi nueva casa.

Daylight esta con twilight por que le pido que le enseñara algo de magia, twilight acepto con gusto.

bueno...espero que haya valido la pena la casa

_MIENTRAS TANTO CANTERLOT_

se podia ver a luna leyendo en algunos libros, pero mas que estar leyendo parece como si estuviera buscando algo

-a ver, a ver donde esta ...-dijo luna viendo las paginas a la rapida- no entiendo donde pudo haber quedado, si ayer lo vi-

de un destello aparecio discord

-hola luna ¿hay algun problema?-dijo discord

-hola discord, si hay un problema, se me perdio un libro muy importante-dijo luna sin dejar de buscar

-¿ummm de casualidad no sera este libro?-dijo discord mostrando un libro verde

-ese es!-exclamo luna exaltada- ¿donde lo encontraste?-

-estaba en la entrada de tu habitacion, junto a esto-dijo discord mostrando lo que era como una hacha doble (draven axes)

-¿como no me habre dado cuenta?, dijo, ni siquiera he movido el libro de donde estaba- dijo luna mientras llevaba un casco a su menton y pensaba

-quiza le salieron patas y se movio-dijo discord chasqueando los dedos para ver como el libro le salian mini patas y se movia en circulos

luna con cara de "da fuk?"-si claro...como sea no tengo ni idea como el libro llego hasta donde estaba-

-bueno alguien lo habra movido-dijo discord

-¿no lo habras movido tu discord?-dijo luna

-nop, ni siquiera sabia de la existencia de ese libro-respondio discord

-tienes razon...pero entonc-luna no termine de hablar ya que la puerta fue arrancada abruptamente

-creo que tiene algo que me pertenece-dijo una voz a travez del humo de la explosion

-¿quien eres?! ¿y como llegaste hasta aca?!-dijo luna amenanzante

-vaya no me reconoces "lunita"-dijo la voz

luna abrio los ojos de la impresion-solo hay un pony que me ha dicho asi-

el humo se disipo para ver a un unicornio conocido por todos

-rey sombra!-dijo luna y discord a la vez, ambos estaban impresionados y nerviosos

_PONYVILLE_

debo decir que la casa es bonita... tiene harto espacio y ademas el mini-bunker del sotano...siempre soñe en vivir en un lugar asi y ahora a esperar 1 semana para que comienze los ejercicios de la guardia real

-LIGHT!- una voz se escucho por todo ponyville, parecia la voz de twilight. sali de la casa rapidamente para diriguirme hacia la biblioteca y me encontre a las chicas reunidas con cara de preocupacion

-chicas ¿que pasa?-pregunte

-debemos ir a canterlot, esta bajo ataque-dijo twilight

yo estaba desconsertado ¿un ataque? ¿a canterlot? ¿quien habra sido?

-y quien lo esta atacando!-pregunte rapidamente

-la carta no dice nada al respecto, solo dice que debemos irnos ¡ya!-dijo twilight llendo hacia la estacion de trenes

-¿papa?-dijo una voz

"mierda daylight" pense- hija quedate junto a spike y envia un mensaje ante cualquier situacion, volveremos pronto-dije abrazandola

-esta bien papi, cuidate mucho te quiero-dijo daylight

-yo tambien-acto seguido me fui directo a la estacion de trenes

_CANTERLOT_

_una HORA DESPUES_

-todo esta muy silencioso-dijo applejack

-nos estaran preparando una fiesta sopresa quiza!-dijo pinkie pie

-lo menos que necesitan ahora es una fiesta sopresa ahora pinkie, mantengan los ojos abiertos-dije con mi armadura puesta y apuntando con mis pistolas a todos lados

-lo que se me hace raro es que no haya ningun pony-dijo rarity extrañada

-ahora que lo dices...¿donde esta todo pony?-dijo rainbow dash

yo mire al final de la calle principal y no se veia ningun alma...esto se esta volviendo raro

-¿sientes algo twilight?-dije

-no, ni siquiera hay moviento o presencia magica de algo, es como si hubieran desaparecido-dijo twilight mientras revisaba cada sector con su cuerno

seguimos caminando unos cinco o diez minutos, todo estaba muy tenso, ademas de que tampoco habia guardia civil en las calles

-miren-dijo fluttershy apuntando con su casco hacia el castillo

miramos lo que dijo fluttershy y pudimos ver una gran explosion seguido de varios escombro que nos iban a caer

-oh mierda- dije cerrando los ojos

milagrosamente twilight reacciono rapido y creo un escudo de fuerza a nuestro alrededor

-uff buena twilight- dije aliviado de no morir por escombros

GROOOOAR

-que fue eso-dijo fluttershy temerosa

vimos hacia la punta del castillo y pudimos ver un ¿leon? pero dijo "leon" por que caminaba a dos patas y tenia garras de metal en las patas y de un puro salto llego hasta nosotros

yo, twilight, applejack y rainbow tomamos posiciones defensivas, mientras fluttershy, pinkie y rarity se quedaron petrificadas ante la criatura

-¿que demonios es eso?-dijo twilight

-parece un leon-dijo applejack

-no parece, es un leon-dije mientras le apuntaba con mis dos magnums

el leon rugio fuerte ante de lanzarse hacia nosotros

-preparance- dije mientras guardaba mis magnums y sacaba mi espada

lo unico que sabia...es que death war tiene que estar detras de esto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

continuara

* * *

_**buena cabros, despues de años puede sacar un episodio de este fic, la verdad es que nunca me llego la inspiracion para hacer otro capitulo y como veran la trama en este cap es un poco forzada, bueno eso se debera a los exámenes finales (putos examenes), cuando termine los examenes voy a subir un nuevo capitulo de alguno de mi fics o quiza suba una nueva historia, dependera que quiera escribir, pero si o si cuando termine los examenes tendran una notificacion de fanfiction que yo subi algo , asi que aguanten XD **_

_**sin mas nos leemos **_

_**GHOST OUT!**_


	11. capitulo X

PRIMERO QUE NADA:  
MLP, NO ME PERTENECE, TODO PERTENECE A SU CREADORA LAUREN FAUST Y HASBRO, ESTO SOLO LO HAGO PARA ENTRETENER Y NO CON FINES DE LUCRO

-_TEXTO_\- PERSONAJE HABLANDO

-"TEXTO"- PERSONAJE PENSANDO

* * *

MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA

CAPITULO X: EL REGRESO DE REY SOMBRA

ARCO 1: INTEGRANDOSE A UN NUEVO MUNDO

* * *

**POV LIGHTNING GHOST (ALEX)**

frente a nosotros estamos viendo a un leon con armamento...un maldito gato desarrollado con armas ¿de donde saco el armamento? ni la mas minima idea

tome una posicion de ataque y estaba a punto de atacarlo... pero twilight me puzo su pezuña al frente

-_tu no vas a ningun lado_\- dijo twilight seria

-_¿que?_-dije sorprendido

-_tu todavia estas herido, no vas a ir a luchar_-

-_y quien me lo va a impedir? ademas estan atacando a las princesas!_\- dije enojado

-_no me importa, tu no vas a luchar-_dijo ella iluminando su cuerno

-_olvidalo_\- de un movimiento brusco saque la pezuña e iba a enfrentarme al leon, cuando, sin aviso, un aura purpura me rodeo

-_¿que demon...? twilight que haces?_!-dije

-_ya dije que no vas a luchar_ -dijo ella lanzando un hechizo en mi

-_que estas haci.._.-no pude terminar ya que fui teletrasportado a otro lugar

-"lo siento tanto light...pero no puedo permitir que te hieran mas"-penso twilight listo para atacar al leon

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

**SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTOS**

**CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT **

*PLAM*

luna habia chocado contra una pared, se le podia ver cansada y muy herido

-_je je je-_se rio alguien-_ eso es todo lo que tiene?-_

_-no lo creo_\- dijo discord sacando una metralleta y disparando contra la oscuridad que sumergia la habitacion

la sombra se movio evitando las balas, mientras disparaba rayos hacia discord, al ver esto discord puso un escudo pero por el instante que se distrajo la sombra le dio en la espalda hiriendolo

_-buen intento discord, buen intento_-dijo la sombra-_fue un gusto haber estado con ustedes pero ya debo irme, les dejo mas ponys invitados a la fiesta que lo disfruten, adios lunita-_

-_no te saldras con la tuya rey sombra_-dijo luna enojada

-_pobre ilusa, crees que nos va a poder vencer?, ese tonto humano no es ni la mitad de fuerte que nosotros_-dijo rey sombra apretando la pata de luna

-_ahhhh-_grito de dolor luna

-_je je...disfruten sus ultimos dias_-dijo rey sombra antes de hacerse una niebla y desaparecer

-_luna estas bien?_-dijo discord no tan herido como luna pero si le costaba moverse

-_ummmm...sigo con vida por lo menos...vamonos discord.._.-dijo luna haciendo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse y caminar

-_te sigo_-dijo discord

de pronto, en la sala entraron 30 seres de la sombra dispuesto a terminar el trabajo de sombra

-_hay por favor_-dijo discord teniendo la metralleta en mano

-_oh genial...simplemente genial_-dijo luna

**SALA DEL TRONO**

**CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT**

-_no deben pasar_-dijo una voz a traves de la puerta

-_cuidado con el ahgggg_-no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando fue lanzada hacia la puerta destrosandola

los guardias de adentro estaban preparado para lo que vendria

_-mantenganse firmes soldados, cualquier cosa puede venir de esa puerta_-dijo celestia preparando un hechizo

de la puerta surgio como una especie de ojo...pero este "ojo" estaba rodeado de algo metalico era como una especie de robot

-_¿quien eres tu_?-dijo celestia enojada ante tal inucial enemigo

-_me llamo D mil_ _(D-1000)_ _pero para usted soy su muerte_-dijo el ojo conocido como d mil

-_encerio crees que algo tan chico puede matar una diosa_-dijo un guardia enojado

-_no se, pero si puedo barrer con ustedes_-dijo d mil lo que hizo que el guardia se enojara

-_si como no, ataquen!_-dijo el guardia el cual parecia ser sargento, despues de la orden , los 6 primeros guardias fueron a matar esa cosa

-_ufff...que predecible_-dijo d mil antes de ver una estatua que estaba en la sala del trono y lanzar algo azul, la estatua en cuestion, era la de un pony con armadura pero la diferencia era que este tenia los rasgo de ser un alicornio

los guardias veian esta escena con extrañeza ¿que estaria planeando esta cosa?

_-no se distraigan_-dijo el sargento llendo a atacar hacia la cosa

pero antes de que llegaran a ese "ojo", algo los empujo tan fuertes que quedaron inconsientes

la princesa celestia y los guardias veian con los ojos abiertos como esa estatua habia cobrado vida

-_maldito ¿que has hecho con la estatua de mi padre?_-dijo enojada celestia

-_solo la revivi ¿no querias verlo de nuevo?_-dijo el "ojo" con maldad

los guardias estaban algo inseguros ante esto, mientras que celestia lo maldecia ¿que podia hacer ahora?

**ENTRADA DEL CASTILLO**

**FIN POV **

*PUF*

light aparecio justo en la entrada del castillo, donde se podia ver guardias incosientes y tambien seres de las sombras

-_wow...aca definitivamente se libero una gran batalla_-dijo parandose con dificultad_-parece que twilight... tenia razon...ca... casi no puedo moverme sin quejarme *gruñido* del dolor...ufff...bueno sera mejor avanzar,pero en silencio si quiero evitar pelea_-dijo para si mismo antes de avanzar

**CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT**

**5 MINUTOS ****DESPUÉS**

-"wow este castillo si parecia vacio antes...ahora no se escucha nada, no se si sentirme feliz por que no me voy a encontrar nadie enemigo o preocupado que no voy a encontrar ayuda"-penso light mientras seguia recorriendo el castillo mientras seguia pensando como todo lucia tan tranquilo pero por afuera se estaba liderando una gran lucha

-_ufff...Dios...cada vez este dolor se hace mas insoportable...¿que falta ahora? que vengan seres de las sombra a fastidia...ja...conocien_-light se callo cuando escucho unos pasos moverse hacia su direccion_-yo y mi boca, sera mejor ocultarme_-revisando el lugar no tenia donde esconderse la única opción que le quedaba era esconderse en el techo -_peor es nada_-dijo light para acto seguido ir al techo a esperar que pasaran el escuadrón paso un buen rato hasta que pudo ver que helldogs pero eran como quince de ellos y con armaduras, pero mientras mas se mantenía en el aire mas dolor le daba por sus heridas...parecía que se iban a ir cuando una gota de sangre callo en la cara de un helldog llamando su atención, todos los helldog miraron para arriba y no encontraron nada... después de como _2_ minutos se fueron del pasillo dejando via libre a light -_eso estuvo cerca...tendre que encontrar a un medico pronto...si no me desmallare por perdida de sangre_\- light siguio avanzando por el pasillo pero en silencio para no llamar la atencion

-_A...AYU...DA_-se escucho un grito cerca de light como estaba en la ventana miro para abajo y pudo ver un guardia real siendo derrotado por un helldog-_diablos, pobre tipo...por lo menos eliminare a ese helldog...pero no se si la caida me haga daño-_

Desde la vision del ser de la sombra todo parecia normal...hasta que escucho un sonido arriba que lo hizo mirar...lo ultimo que vio fue como era golpeado y como le clavaban una espada-_buenas noches_-le dijo la figura antes de que el ser de la sombra de desintegrara, la figura era nada menos que light-_bien eso fue facil, pero no me debo confiar_-light siguio caminando siempre con precaucion para no ser descubierto...pasando por diversos lugares, el tenia una prioridad...ver que las princesas estaban a salvo.

**SALA DEL TRONO**

**CASTILLO DE EQUESTRIA**

-_ugggahhhh_-dijo un guardia antes de caer inconsiente

-_y esos eran guardias experimentados?, vaya chiste al igual que su princesa_-dijo d mil viendo con su unico ojo como todos los guardias estaban en el suelo y la princesa celestia estaba mal herida

-_no te saldras con la tuya_-dijo celestia

-_ja...si no pudiste derrotarme ¿crees que ese humano lo hara?_-se burlo d mil-_bien ya es hora de acabar con esto ¡TRAIGANLOS_!-grito d mil, acto seguido la puerta se abrio, lo que celestia vio fue un horror.

vio como las portadoras de la harmonia estaban heridas, como luna y discord estaban igual y venia un gran leon con ellos

-_vaya rag...me sonprendes que pudiste traer a las portadoras, a la princesa luna y al Dios del caos-_dijo d mil sorpresivo

_-las portadores no hicieron ningun esfuerzo, lo que mas costo fue traer a estos dos_-dijo rag

-_¿bien como ya estan todos podemos comenzar_?-dijo d mil

-_MONSTRUO! que piensas hacernos?_-dijo twilight enojada

-_facil pienso usarlas como moscas a la miel_-dijo d mil

-_¿para atraer a quien?_-dijo luna preocupada de que no fuera quien pensaba

-_facil...un pegaso verde...cuando terminemos con el mi jefe tiene unos planes para ustedes-_dijo rag riendose malvadamente

-_el los derrotara, ya lo veran_-dijo celestia agresiva

-_ja como he dicho...¿si tu no me derroraste como piensas que el lo hara? ademas tenemos miles de helldogs patrullando sera en cuestion de segundos hasta que lo encuentren_ -dijo d mil

todos se miraron con preocupacion

-_¿ahhh por que esas cara? todo muy pronto terminara-_dijo rag- _ademas seran esclavas de mi jefe o deberia decir el nuevo emperador de equestria_

_-no va a haber emperador mientras light siga vivo_-dijo twilight

-_ese es el plan...el vendra seguro y cuando lo eliminemos les mostraremos al mundo que pasa con lo que se oponen a mi jefe_-dijo d mil-_y eso no es todo antes de acabar con su misera vida vamos a probar algunas cosas con el-_

twilight miro a otro lado preocupada pensando en que le haran a light

-_oh vamos princesa no se ponga triste su novio llegara en cualquier moment_o-dijo rag limpiando sus armas

-_¿de que estas hablando_?-dijo twilight

-_ja no te hagas la inocente conmigo se que amas a ese pegaso...por eso lo torturaremos frente a ti_-dijo d mil

-_va a hacer muy div..._-rag no pudo terminor ya que le llego una pieza de concretro lanzada por twilight

-_eres un montruo...ojala sufras_-dijo twilight enojada

-_maldita insolente ahora veras lo que le pasa a los que me atacan_-dijo rag sacando su cuchillo dispuesto a matar a twilight

-_NO!_-dijieron todas

-_despidete princesa_-dijo rag bajando el cuchillo a la cabeza de twilight, ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos

BAM

-_pero que mi..._-rag no pudo terminar ya que fue empujado violentamente hacia la pared.

Todos vieron a la puerte de la sala del trono y vieron una figura a traves del humo

_-nadie toca a los elementos o a las princesas_-dijo una voz conocida

-_LIGHT!_-exclamaron todas

-_¿me extrañaron?_-dijo light con tono de humor

-_vaya vaya...por fin llegaste elegido_-dijo d mil

-_vaya vaya una bola que habla...me pregunto donde esta tu cerebro para venir a atacar canterlot_-dijo light con burla

d mil se enojo-_insolente no se como tienes el valor de enfrentarme a mi si ni las princesas pudieron-_

-_ellas no tuvieron ventajas como yo los voy a tener_-dijo light tomando una posicion de ataque

-_SUFICIENTE_\- dijo rag saliendo de los escombros y lanzando un cuchillo a light, el cuchilo atraveso la silueta , sin embargo la silueta siguio hay, lo que extraño a rag

sin que el se enterrara una silueta estaba atrás suyo...no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando la silueta lo agarro, tomo un cuchillo y de puro milagro rag no murio...pero eso si perdio parte de la armadura

rag estaba agitado mirando a light con un enojo- _maldito...esta vez yo mismo acabare contigo-_

las chichas veían a light, bendiciendo su suerte de que justo el apareciera...pero notaron algo raro en la armadura...específicamente en las manos...habia como un bulto...como que algo iba a salir de hay se preguntaron ¿de donde consiguió eso? ¿ y que demonios hizo todo este rato hasta llegar aca?

* * *

**MUSICA DE FONDO:**

**GOD OF WAR 3-SOUNDTRACK-THE BATTLE OF HADES**

* * *

_-venga gatito,ataca_-dijo light provocando a rag

rag ataco con su cuchillo directo a la cabeza de light, pero este se agacho sacando su espada pegandole un tajo pero que rag esquivo por poco, rag volvio a atacar esta vez con 2 cuchillos lanzando multiples ataques a light que lo esquivaba con su espada, light contra ataco pegandole una patada en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder por la falta de aire, ahora rag comenzo a lanzar cuchillos hacia light, light solo corria alrededor de el cargando su casco con electricidad para dejar a rag imobilisado para acabar con el, pero no podia ya que es como si tuviera infinitos cuchillos

* * *

**PD: PARA QUE NO ALLA CONFUCIONES ASI SERAN LOS DIALOGOS DE CADA UNO**

-_jajajaja muy facil-_ rag

-**_diablos, creo que estoy muerto_**\- light

esto es hasta que halla una separación

BIEN, CONTINUEMOS

* * *

-_jajajaja sigue corriendo chico, que estos cuchillos no se acabaran nunca-_

-"maldicion no puedo encontrar una oportunidad de aplicarle el hechizo...esperen que demonios es eso" light se fijo que en la espalda del tipo había como un dispositivo de donde sacaba los cuchillos y ademas de que estaba conectado, a través de magia" te tengo, pero ahora necesito pensar que voy a hacer para engañarlo" mientras seguía corriendo un cuchillo paso cerca de su cara, específicamente en su mejilla, con un rastro de sangre, light se toco esa herida " eso es... solo espero que funcione" light saco su espada e embestio a rag haciendo que este se defendiera, light tiro un golpe del mango a la cara que rag esquivo contraatacando con un puñetazo certero en todo la cara de light "dulce celestia, es fuerte con los golpes...pero creo que gano en agilidad" light siguio atacando con su espada, en un movimiento desprevenido de parte de light rag le lanzo un cuchillo que se clavo en su hombro haciendo que este se arrodillara por el dolor " mierda...nunca pense que doleria tanto...bien ojala que la técnica esperanto funcione si no creo que estaré muerto" **_piensa rapido_**\- después varios disparos de pistolas se podia escuchar mientras rag corria alrededor esquivado esa balas hasta que se harto y le lanzo un golpe con su garra a light que lo estrello frente a un pilar dejándolo como si estuviera casi muerto " bien es la hora...ojala funciono"

_preparate maldito pegaso...que te iras de este mundo con mucho dolor_

y ustedes se preguntaran ¿donde estan las chicas y todo eso? pues...

**POV TWILIGHT**

veíamos como light seguia corriendo y un cuchillo paso cerca de su cara...demonios me siento como una inutil ahora, light salto hacia rag con su espada dispuesto a una lucha, rag respondio con sus cuchillos, lo que me se me hacia raro de esta batalla es que nadie todavía se habia echo daño grave...solo espero que rag se canse y que light sea el vencedor lo que me dio mas rabia es ver como light era atravesado por un cuchillo y se arrodillo del dolor...ojala ese rag arda en el infierno...sin previo aviso light saco esas cosas que nos encontramos en el castillo de las hermanas reales mientras rag esquivaba como podia, sin previo aviso, rag lanzo un zarpaso hacia light que lo tiro hacia un pilar

-_preparate maldito pegaso_-dijo rag

-_ESTE ES TU FIN_-dijo rag sacando 3 cuchillos, mientras que light parecia no moverse...oh no

_-LIGHT MUEVETE_-grite desesperada mientras los 3 cuchillos iban hacia su dirrecion

.

.

.

.

oh no...por que tuvo que pasar...

los 3 cuchillos a pesar de que no estaban en el cuerpo de light llegaron hacia el...era imposible que sobreviviera a algo como eso...

_-LIGHT-_ grite mientras lagrimas se formaban en mis ojos...pude oir como las demas aguantaban el llanto

_-JAJAJAJAJA QUE FACIL_-dijo rag acercándose a el

-_¿y eso era lo que el proponia? no parecio gran cosa...como sea rag sacale el casco y clavalo en el pilar para que vean lo que a ellas les espera_-dijo refiriéndose a los elementos y a las princesas

-_como ordene-_dijo rag acercandose al cuerpo de light

POV PRINCESA LUNA

no...no...no! esto no puede estar pasando, es imposible de que alex halla muerto...pero...demonios...es imposible de que salga vivo de esa...lo siento tanto alex siento que te falle como profeso...esperen...pude ver una capa de rayos muy rápidamente...vi como alex me miro y me guiño el ojo...no estaba muerto...debo decir que actuo muy bien su propia muerte...

FIN DE LOS POV

rag se venia acercando hacia el cuerpo de light, cuando lo tuve al alcanze este elevo el cuerpo y lo puso junto al pilar

-_miren chicas su querido amigo y novio va a hacer una bonito obra de arte en la pared no están alegres? jajajajaja-_dijo rag sacando el cuchillo listo para clavarlo en la cabeza de light

_-si escuchas esto, quiero decirte que esta fue la pelea mas facil de mi vida_-dijo rag listo para clavar el cuchillo

_-y...dejame decirte QUE NADIE GANA CON TRAMPAS_-dijo light de repente poniendo el casco en el estomago de rag dandole una descargada electrica

_-qu...que?...no...me...puedo mover_-dijo rag muy sonprerdido, cabe destacar que los demas de la sala tambien estaban asi

_-ahora veamos que haces sin tus trampas eh gatito_-dijo poniendose atras de rag y tomando con fuerza ese dipositivo que vio antes

_-no...al...ale...ja...te...de eso_-dijo rag muy preocupado, d mil estaba muy nervioso también

* * *

**OST:**

**GOD OF WAR III OST-HERCULES-GLORY OF SPARTA**

* * *

cuando light saco el dipostivo se encontro con que todo los cuchillos de rag desaparecieron en el acto y que el ya no portaba nada de armadura y tampoco de armas

_-no...no...no QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE?_!-dijo rag muy enojado

-_asi que eso ocupabas para el cuchillo infinito no? pues ahora es un combate a puño limpio_-dijo light desactivando su armadura solo dejando las manos de su armadura

_-ja...mucho mas facil...con o sin armas te derrotare igua_l-dijo rag

light ataco primero golpeando su cara que hizo que rag retrocediera un par de pasos...despues sin dejarlo a descanzar ataco nuevamente golpeando varias veces su cara y estomago que el pobre rag no podia parar, hasta que lanzo un zarpaso a la cara de light que le hizo unas 3 lineas en su cara

_-ah demonios-_ rag aprovechando la situacion de light se lanzo encima de el dejandolo en el piso

_-jajaja enceiro creias que en en puños me ibas a ganar?-_dijo rag burloso, light no dijo nada ya que lo tomo de la cara y le pego un cabezaso dejandole muy mal la nariz... despues de que ambos se recuperan del golpe se miraron desafiadamente

-_eres bueno_-dijo light

_-nada mal para mi comida_-dijo rag

light trato de darle una patada en el estomago pero rag lo esquivo tirandose para atras, tomando su pata lo tiro contra el pilar de la sala del trono

_-mierda eso dolio_-dijo light cuando miro al frente se dio cuenta de que rag iba a embestirlo. light fue mas rapido saltando justo cuando rag se estrellaba en el pilar, aprovechando que estaba aturdido light lo tiro de cara al pilar y comenzo a darle golpes en la cara uno y otra vez, rag no se podia defender haste tales golpes...si no fue hasta que d mil tiro un pequeño pedazo de escombro soltando a rag

-hey eso es trampa-dijo light viendo a d mil

-y quien dijo que con trampas no se podía jugar ¿eh?-dijo d mil burloso

GROOOAR

rag rugio de la rabia y se lanzo tratando de embestir nuevamente a light...pero el se hizo a un lado haciendo que rag se fuera de largo chocando contra un pilar que le cayo en la cabeza

-ah maldito pegaso- dijo rag con rabia- ahora no tendré piedad-

rag comenzó a darles multiples zarpasos a light que trataba de esquivar como podia pero algunos les llegaban eso si, en un momento rag le lanzo su garra hacia el estomago, light fue lo suficiente rápido para activar esperanto para inmovilizar a rag, aprovechando esto lo tiro al piso y comenzo a darles varias patadas mientras rag comenzaba a cansarse por la batalla, rag seguia sin soltarse hasta que clavo su garra en la pata de light haciendo que gritara de dolor

-aghhh-dijo light con dolor agarrándose la pata, rag se puso encima de el

-que no te gustaba darme golpes asi, ahora veras-dijo rag mientras le comenzaba a darles varios golpes en el estomago y cara

las mane 6 y las princesas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo...era demasiado brutal para ellas...incluso discord estaba impresionado

GROOOOAR

rag rugió de nuevo para levantar sus dos garras tratando de acabar con la vida de light, light en un intento desesperado le pego con todas sus fuerza ( si eso incluye un dolor increíble en la mano) que lo envió contra el otro pilar haciendo que le cayera de nuevo, light iba caminando hacia rag para terminar con esto

parecía que light iba a ganar hasta que un gran pedazo de escombro lo tiro fuera de rag

-_SUFICIENTE, AHORA TE TOCA CONTRA MI_-dijo d mil preparando la estatua- _rag te recomiendo que corras... recupera tus habilidades y después lo enfrentas de nuevo_-

-_huir es para cobardes_-dijo rag muy mal herido por los golpes de light

-_soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra, asi que haslo_-rag solo gruño antes de hablar

_-nos volveremos a ver light...pero para la próxima nadie te salvara y vendré peor de lo que ya estoy_-dijo rag antes de arrancar

_-ja inutil...podria haberte acabado antes si lo hubiese querido pero decidi esperar para ver como luchabas...y dejame decirte que no lo haces nada mal_ -dijo d mil

_-ahora tu lucharas conmigo?_-dijo light de nuevo con su armadura

-_si así que prepárate..._-dijo d mil listo

* * *

**OST DE FONDO:**

**INTRO BOSS (D-1000) MEGAMAN X6 music extended**

* * *

_-prepárate para morir_\- dijo d mil lanzando la estatua contra light, light con su armadura lanzo una especie de luz hacia d mil antes de que la estatua golpeara a light este se tele trasporto hasta d mil y le dio un severo espadazo que hizo que soltara la estatua un momento

_-co...como hiciste eso_?-dijo d mil sorprendido

_-magia pokemon puto-_ dijo light esperando otro ataque

_-ja no importa...IGUAL MORIRAS_\- dijo d mil esta vez lanzando un rayo de su ojo, esto tomo a light desprevenido que cuando lo choco el rayo no se podia mover

_-ahhh...que...demo...nios?_-dijo light sin moverse

d mil lanzo la estatua contra light que recibió todo el peso y salio volando hacia el otro lado de la pieza

_-aggh demonios eso dolio...pero por lo menos ya se tu ataque_-dijo light volviendo hacia donde estaba d mil y lanzando esa luz nuevamente hacia d mil, d mil al ver esto tiro la estatua hacia light mientras preparaba un rayo para imobilizara a light pero este nunca llego hacia la luz y cuando se dio cuenta light ya había hecho un ryuenkin (el ataque hacia arriba y que la espada se volvía de fuego) quemando a d mil en el proceso, light aprovechando que no podía moverse le lanzo varios golpes con su espada que hizo que de a poco le empezaran a faltar piezas

_-YA BASTA_-dijo bastante enojado d mil_-AHORA SI MORIRAS_-dijo antes de envolverse en una luz y reaparecer al medio de la habitacion con forma humana-_ahora veras de lo que soy capaz-_extendio su mano y lanzo una especil de cohete que iba directo a light, light lo salto pero se dio cuenta de que este lo seguia asi que comenzo a volar por la habitacion para ver si lo podia esquivar de alguna forma...despues de varios segundos el cohete alcanzo a light dañandolo gravemente en una de sus alas

_-car...mi ala derecha_-dijo light con dolor al ver su ala quemada

_-jajajaja ahora no escaparas de tu muerto_\- dijo con tono psicópata d mil mientras le lanzaba otro misil

light dejaba una luz cerca de d mil sin que este se diera cuenta, esta acción le recordaba aun video juego , quería ver si funcionaba igual, cuando el misil lo seguía y aumento su velocidad light se tele trasporto detrás de d mil que recibió el misil en todo el cuerpo dejando al aire una gran bola roja

"su punto debil...menos mal que me acorde de un video juego de esta parte, bien hora de probar la nuevo funcion de la armadura" penso light mientras otro misil lo seguia pero esta vez d mil estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de que light hiciera ya que no queria caer de nuevo en la trampa... em un momento d mil se distrajo al ver que alguien le lanzaba un escombro en la cabeza light aprovecho el momento para que el misil le llegara a d mil dejando ya expuesto el orbe rojo

_-bien hora de acabar con esto-_ dijo light sacando del bulto de sus brazos de su armadura garras de metal

_-ultimate attack-_ dijo light mientras desaparecía de la vista de d mil

OST DEL MOMENTO:

FATALITY MUSIC-MK SHAOLIN MONKS

d mil sintió que sombras lo rodeaban 3 sombras, pero antes de que hiciera algo sintió garras en el orbe rojo, para después ver que quedo con un signo de una calavera marcado encima de su cabeza, acto seguido apareció light con 2 sombras mas lanzandole un shuryken quedando gravemente herido, light después solo camino hacia el y le puso la garra en el orbe rojo

_-se acabo_-dijo light mientras retiraba la garra

_-imposible..._-fue lo ultimo que dijo d mil antes de explotar acabando con su vida

* * *

**TERMINEN ACÁ LA ****MÚSICA**

* * *

light con lo cansado que estaba desactivo su armadura y iba a caer al piso de no ser por un par de casco morados que lo abrazo

_-light-_dijo twilight mientras lo abrazaba

_-por fin se termino?-_pregunto rainbow ayudando a light

-_si...todo acabo...por lo menos por ahora.._.-dijo light totalmente cansado

_-light nos tenias tan preocupadas...que...yo...creia...que habias muerto-_dijo twilight de nuevo con lagrimas

-ya...ya...tranquila...no...me...i...re...hasta...sa...l...var...equestria-dijo light a punto de caerse desmayado por las heridas que tenia

_-esta demasiado cansado,venga, llevemoslo hacia una cama para que descanse-_dijo luna, todas estuvieron de acuerdo, twilight lo subió a su lomo y se fueron hacia una pieza

_-twi...ight..._-dijo light

_-si light?_-respondió twilight

-_te...gus...ta...ria...ir en...una...cita...conmigo?_-dijo light

tan fue la impresion de la pregunta que twilight solto a light de su lomo dejándolo inconsciente, todos fueron a ayudar a light

_-dulce celestia...espero que este bien_-dijo rarity

_-tranquilo le aplicaremos unos hechizos y estara como nuevo mañana-_dijo celestia

mientras que twilight seguía parada en el mismo lugar pensando en lo que escucho hace un momento

"te gustaría ir en una cita conmigo?" esas palabras no dejaban de repertirse en su cabeza, un gran sonrojo lo invadio-_ light...nunca pense que ...mañana tendremos nuestra cita_-dijo twilight feliz mientras seguia las demas...por el sonrojo y la felicidad de su cara las chicas molestaron a twilight durante todo el trayecto de lo que va a hacer su cita con light, mientras celestia y luna se reian de la pobre twilight

**LA BATALLA DE CANTERLOT LLEGO A SU FIN...**

**PERO CON ESO MUCHAS PREGUNTAS CON RESPONDER**

**¿QUIEN ERA RAG EN VERDAD?**

**¿QUE VINIERON A BUSCAR SOMBRA REALMENTE?**

**¿DE DONDE SACO LIGHT ESA PARTE MEJORADA DE SU ARMADURA Y COMO SE CURO DE SUS HERIDAS TAN FACILMENTE DE SU BATALLA EN PONYVILLE?**

**ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA**

**CAPITULO 11: CON MAS DUDAS QUE RESPUESTAS**


	12. Capítulo 11

_**MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA**_

_**CAPITULO 11: CON MAS DUDAS QUE RESPUESTAS**_

**_ARCO 1: INTEGRANDOSE A UN NUEVO MUNDO_**

* * *

_RECUERDEN:_

_-HOLA-_PERSONAJE HABLANDO

-"HOLA_"-PERSONAJE PENSANDO_

* * *

**POV LIGHTNING GHOST **

aghhh mi cabeza...

¿que demonios me paso? ademas ¿donde estoy?, trato de abrir los ojos pero no puedo, lo ultimo que recuerdo es caer desmayado...espera veo una luz al fondo...¿que sera?

voy caminado hacia la luz... a la vez puedo sentir mis músculos y puedo ya abrir los ojos, cuando llegue a la luz pude ver...NO...no es posible...

lo que vi fue a ponyville destruido...¿que demonios paso acá?, seguí caminado entre los escombros de lo que fue ponyville y pude notar que no había ningún pony...es como si el pueblo se hubiera ido de acá para no volver jamas...dulce celestia.

sigo caminado alredeor de ponyville cuando noto algo raro a mis espaldas, cuando giro la cabeza veo una gran niebla que se diriguia hacia aca...en ese momento trate de invocar la armadura pero no podia, algo la estaba bloqueando, asi que solo me quedaba correr, pero no podia correr ya que tenia una herida en mi pata derecha que hacia que cojeara demasiado.

no se si era mi imaginación o era por que lo vi, pero jure ver algo corriendo hacia aca, así que apresure el paso hasta que llegue a algo que hizo que me detuviera de golpe...

Pude ver la biblioteca de ponyville destruida...pero...lo que mas me pertubo era que twilight, las princesas y el resto de ponies que conocia estaban hay...yo solo me arrodille mientras lagrimas se formaban en mis ojos, mientras la niebla se acercaba mas y mas.

pude sentir como algo me agarraba por la espalda y me llevaba hacia la niebla

-_los sentimientos son para los __débiles_-dijo una voz mientra era adsorbido hacia el portal...

***PLAF***

de repente todo lo de alrededor mio desapareció... solo podía ver blanco

-_hola_-dije-_¿hay alguien acá?_\- no tuve respuesta_-mierda, para donde voy a caminar...ugh veamos seguiré derecho noma_-dije para comenzar a caminar hacia cualquier dirección

-_¿de verdad te preocupas por todo verdad?_\- dijo una voz...pero esta era mas armoniosa

-_sep...¿dejame adivinar era la voz que me ayudaste hace poco tiempo cierto?_-dije sin parar de caminar

-_asi es...dejame decirte que lo hiciste bien hay alex_-respondio la voz

-_gracias...pero no hubiera ganado de no ser por ti...de cualquier forma ¿quien eres?-_dije curioso hacia la voz

-_veras...soy un antiguo conocido de las princesas-_dijo la voz-_por ahora no nos podremos presentar formalmente pero lo haremos dentro de unos pocos meses quiza-_

-"¿antiguo conocido de las princesas?...umm eso me deja varias dudas"-pense- _bien...por lo menos no tienes algo fisico en que presentarte...me siento incomodo hablandole a la nada_\- dije rascandome el cuello un poco incomodo

-_claro...dame un momento_-dijo la voz, antes de que comenzara a temblar en el ambiente donde estaba y cambiara a un gran paisaje con varias montañas y un gran sol posicionado perfecamente con el ambiente...wow...esta imagen era demasiado hermosa para describirla mas

-_supongo que ahora no estaras tan incomodo ¿no alex?_-dijo una voz atras mio, me di vuelta para darme cuenta de que era una forma espectral de un alicornio...pero no podia verle detalles del mismo

-_wow...eres un alicornio_-dije sorprendido

-_asi es, supongo que tienes varias respuestas que preguntarme ¿cierto_?-dijo el alicornio

_-asi es... ¿por que me ayudaste?_-pregunte

-*suspiro*_ te ayude por que...es lo minimo que puedo hacer por un trabajo que no termine y que lamentablente te toco a ti-_dijo el alicornio

-_...co...¿como?_-dije sorprendido

-_veras...este no es un mal reciente...si no...un mal que viene de mi parte...especificamente de mi hermano-_revelo el alicornio

-_espera...espera...¿quien demonios eres realmente_?-dije exigiendo una respuesta

-_mira...ya lo dije...soy un conocido de las princesas...mira alex, se que quieres respuestas, pero te las dare en par de meses...por favor dame tiempo_-dijo la voz con una gran pena.

algo me dice que la embarre_-okey...mira...perdon si subi mi tono...es que esta situacion...me tiene muy confundido_-dije con arrepentimiento

el alicornio con una tono mas alegre-_lo se alex...se que estas muy confundido con esta situacion... yo alguna vez estuve asi...se que de tu vida tranquila llegaste a casi defender a todos los ponys del lugar... asi que tranquilo...ademas...dejame decirte que esto me convenze a un mas de que no todos los humanos son iguales_-dijo

-_espera...¿conoces a los humanos?_-pregunte

-_todo a su tiempo alex...hablando de tiempo...creo que ya es hora de irme...te vere dentro de unos meses alex_\- dijo la figura desapareciendo

-_no...ESPERA!_-dije tratando de alcanzar la figura, pero esta desaparecio sin dejar rastro-_genial...ahora tengo que esperar a desper..._-no termine ya que comenzo a temblar en el ambiente-_bien eso me indica que ya estoy comenzando a despertar...me pregunto que me espera para mañana...¿o sera hoy dia?... ahg como sea...un nuevo dia comienza_-dije mientras caía en el vacio que se formo muy calmadamente

**CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT**

**10:30 AM**

**1 DÍA DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**FIN POV**

light se despertaba muy tranquilo de su cama y raramente sin dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo...dando a entender que le habían aplicado un hechizo de curación para sus heridas

-_agh que bien se siente esto_-dijo light_-debería luchar mas seguido para despertarme así de bien_-dijo en tono de broma-_wow me pregunto que hora serán y donde estoy...bien creo que es hora de levantarse-_dijo light listo para levantarse cuando un sonido en la puerta principal llamo su atención, cuando fijo su mirada alli se dio cuenta de que eran las portadoras de las armonía y las princesas

_-buen dia light_-dijeron todas al unisono entrando

_-chicas_-dijo light sorprendido-_¿que hacen aqui?_

_-pues veníamos a felicitarte por la batalla que diste ayer...fue impresionante_-dijo rainbow dash

_-pero la mayoría de los que atacaron canterlot escaparon_-dije con una mirada al suelo

-_light...su poder era demasiado, incluso todas fuimos derrotadas...no podías hacer mas_-dijo celestia serena

-_aun asi...me siento un poco culpable_-dijo light, twilight dio un paso al frente con la cabeza baja

_-yo...yo...todo...es...mi...culpa light_-dijo twilight con gran arrepentimiento en su voz

-*suspiro* _twilight no fue tu culpa...solo trataste de protegerme por que estaba herido...yo hubiera hecho lo mismo...así que no te tortures por algo como eso_-dijo light dándole una sonrisa a twilight, haciendo que twilight se calmara un poco por la acción que tomo

_-oigan tortolos ya definieron a que hora sera su cita_-dijo applejack tratando de sacar el un tema

twilight solo se sonrojo mirando para abajo para que nadie la viera, mientras light miraba a applejack confundido-_¿cita? ¿que cita?_-dijo light muy confundido

_-¿no recuerdas light?-_dijo rarity confundida, a lo que light solo nego con la cabeza-_recuerda que antes de desmayarte le preguntaste a twilight si querías que ella fueran en una cita con ella_-light solo miro con cara de ¿wtf? pero despues recordo los momentos finales de ayer...lo que hizo que se sonrojara y se tapara con las sabanas para olcultarlo

-_oh mi...twilight perdon no quize incomodarte con esa pregunta se que ya debes tener novio o algo por el estilo asi que perdoname estaba demasiado cansado para pensar que estaba diciendo y la we._..-no termino de hablar ya que twilight bajo con su magia las sabanas para que light quedara al descubierto

-_light_-hablo twilight-_ esta bien...tranquilizate...si ire a esa cita contigo ¿te parece a las 8 de la noche en la entrada del castillo?_-dijo twilight mientras light asentía-_genial te espero en la hora no faltes-_dijo twilight yendo donde light para darle un beso en la mejilla para despues retirarse, mientras las chicas seguia a twilight.

mientras light quedo con unos labios morados en su mejilla y un gran sonrojo que no fue que luna le puso la tostada estampada en la cara

-_despierta enamorado, recuerda que tienes entrenamiento hoy_-dijo luna divertida que light todavia no reaccionara incluso con una tostada en la cara, celestia solo nego con la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras iluminaba su cuerno para lanzarle un poco de jugo de manzana en la cara a ligth

_-aghsaf que paso?_-dijo light confundido

_-nada importante_-dijo luna-_recuerda que hoy tu entrenamiento comenzara mas temprano a las 15:00 asi que llega a la hora, buen provecho_-dijo luna retirandose de la habitacion

_-light_-dijo celestia

-si princesa?-respondio light

_-no hay necesidad de decirme princesa en privado light...mira has hecho mucho por nosotros y junto con discord hemos decidirte regalarte algo_-dijo celestia

-"un regalo? genial" _¿que es? ¿que es?_-dio emocionado light

-_¿hay algo de tu mundo que quieras traer aca? o ¿cosas de tu mundo?_-dijo celestia, dejando pensativo a light

**SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTOS **

**15:00**

_-bien light, a pesar de que no lo hicistes nada mal en la batalla contra los aliados de sombra, todavia te falta por aprender, asi que veamos que es lo que tenemos para hoy_-dijo luna sacando un libro y buscando entre sus paginas algo-_bien hoy vas a prender 2 nuevas tecnicas "embestida" y " aside"-_

-_que nombre tan extraños para unas habilidades_-dijo light extrañado

_-sep, ya se que no seran grandes nombres pero el libro lo dice asi_-dijo mostrandole el libro a light-_bien...por cual quieres comenzar?_-pregunto luna

_-ummmm...creo que por embestida_-dijo light-"¿sera la misma habilidad que ocupe contra rag?, no creo pero igual quiero ver ese nombre simple y llamativo"-

-bien a ver lo que dice la descripcion:

_EMBESTIDA_: Corre hacia delante y golpea a un objetivo, este puede quedar quieto por el ataque o aturdido un par de segundos, golpeando en 4 zonas generando un gran daño al enemigo

-_bien no parece tan dificil_-dijo light-_ ¿pero con que tengo que correr?_

_-a ver...ummm...aqui dice que es preferible con una espada, pero si puede ser con cualquier objeto igual serviria, este ataque sirve mas para ataque sopresa dijo yo_-dijo luna_-pero igual hagamos una prueba-_

un maniqui aparecia al frente de light con armadura-_¿por que con armadura?_-pregunto light

-_ya vimos que esas cosas traían armadura, asi que habra que acostumbrarse a eso_-respondio luna-_bien...comienza-_

light se dirigio hacia el objetivo y con un casco con electricidad y pego en 4 puntos que fue cerca de la cara, con la electricidad en el cuerpo el maniqui se quedo aturdido mientras era electrocutado, dando con resultado dejandolo aturdido mucho tiempo

_-espera ¿que?_-dijo luna sorprendida- _aca dijo un par de segundos no pense que durara tanto la __aturdircion_-

_-eso es por esto igual_-dijo light mostrando su casco con electricidad- _creo que asi duro un poco mas el efecto-_

_-igual podria ser...bien lo dominaste a la primera light, bien echo, recuerda que es para ataque sopresa y no cuando te enfrentes a varios enemigos, es como mas de sigilo este ataque-_dijo luna

_-entendido...bien pasemos al otro ataque_-dijo light

_-bien..._

_ASIDE_: lanza una bola de rayos que hecha de lado (de hay el nombre) a los enemigos afectado, quedan con una descarga electrica de milesimas de segundos, perfecto para hacer un ataque rapido y no para escapar

_-bien creo que este sera un poco mas complicado_-dijo luna-_ tienes que tratar de hacer el truco y despues tratar inmediatamente de hacer otro truco rapido-_

-_bien, no se me va muy bien el tiempo, asi que esto sera mas complicado de lo que parece-_dijo light listo para intentar el ataque-

**_MIENTRAS TANTO_**

**_CON LAS MANE 6_**

_-se puede saber por que estamos aqui?_-dijo rainbow dash estando en una tienda de ropa

_-rainbow, ya te lo dijimos, estamos ayudando a twilight a buscar algo para su cita de esta noche-_dijo rarity buscando igualmente (o solo viendo ropa para sus diseños, quien sabra)

_-claro tu solo vienes a ver ropa para tus diseños, como sea ¿como lo estaran llevando fluttershy y twilight?_-pregunto rainbow

_-fluttershy debe de estar calmando a twilight...por...bueno...es su primera cita asi que estara "nerviosa"_-dijo applejack

_-bueno no esta tan nerviosa_-dijo pinkie pie apuntando con su casco a unas bolsas que estaban afuera de donde estaba fluttershy y twilight, y sep, son esas tipicas bolas que usan en las caricaturas para calmarse de algo

**EN LA HABITACION DONDE ESTABAN FLUTTERSHY Y TWILIGHT**

_-no se como pidas que me calme cuando en un par de horas voy a tener mi cita_-dijo twilight demasiado nerviosas tratando de calmarse con una bolsa en sus labios

_-twilight tranquila...es solo una cita_-dijo fluttershy tratando de calmarla

_-es que es mi primera cita y no se que hacer, no se de que hablar, no se cuales son sus gustos y no se .._.-se callo cuando fluttershy le puso su casco en su boca

_-mira twilight, a pesar de que nunca he experimentado una, para eso estan las citas o las salidas con alguien que te haya invitado a comer, para conocerse, para hablar de distintos gustos y todo eso, asi que tranquilizate, se tu misma, de no ser asi light jamas habria sido asi_ "igual considerando que te pidio salir casi dormido"-dijo fluttershy serena

-_wow...fluttershy...jamas espere de que eso saliera de tu boca...pero...gracias-_dijo twilight abrazando a fluttershy-_no se porque eres asi la mayor parte del tiempo, podrias dar unos grandes consejos asi_\- fluttershy solo se sonrojo

**7:15 DE LA NOCHE**

_\- y cuando se quizo pasar la malla para llegar rapido, se cayo por toda la colina cayendo en el rio_-dijo light mientras luna reia divertida con la anecdota

_-¿no encerio? y que dijo despues de eso_-dijo luna divertida

_-nos miro enojado diciendo , aca no paso nada, y se tiro de nuevo al rio, nos estuvimos riendo de eso casi 2 meses_ -dijo light recordando con una sonrisa esos buenos momentos en la tierra, para despues cambiar su felicidad por tristeza-_como extraño esos momentos-_

luna paro su risa para despues darle una mirada a light que denotaba que ella habia pasado algo igual- _light, se que extrañas a tu familia pero piensa ¿crees que ellos ya perdieron la esperansa de verte? ¿crees que ya te olvidaron? no, piensa un momento, cuando un familiar se te va, no recuerdes las tristeza del momento , recuerda los momentos felices y sonrie, sonrie ya que en algun futuro la volveras a ver, asi que ellos todavian quedan con la esperanza de verte en algun futuro y tu solo debes seguir esperando para ese momento, ya que sera uno muy especial seguramente_-dijo luna, igual recordando su etapa cuando vivia en la luna viviendo la angustia del momento, todo por sus celos

_-luna...yo...yo...gracias por ser quien me enseña todo esto_-dijo light triste abrazando a luna

_-un placer light_-dijo luna, estuvieron un buen rato asi hasta que luna recordo algo importante-_oh light no estes triste, no querras arruinar tu cita con tu noviecita_-dijo luna con tono burlon

_-que no es mi novia-_dijo light parandose para estar listo para la cita-_ como sea nos vemos mañana luna-_dijo light marchandose

-"me recuerda un poco a mi...pensando que nunca volvere a ver a mis seres queridos...es hora de que tu alumno no pase lo mismo luna"-penso luna retirandose de la habitacion para ir a dormir un poco antes de iniciar con sus labores nocturnas

**8:00**

**ENTRADA DEL CASTILLO**

se podia ver a twilight sparkle en la entrada del castillo y sin escolta ya que estaba esperando algo o alguien mejor dicho

_-ya es la hora donde estara_-se preguntaba twilight asi misma, se podia ver que no habia cambiado en nada su aspecto solo una flor en su cabella que le daba un toque mas tierno de lo normal_-hay viene_-dijo twilight

el pony que estaba esperando twilight era lightning ghost, se podia decir que su cita ya estaba por empezar y light traia consigo un ramo de flores, venia con una corbata en su cuello y venia bien peinado

-"bien...mi primera cita, solo procura no estar nervioso y todo estara bien...a quien engaño, esto va a salir mal, yo lo se"-penso light preocupado

-"oh por celestia...me siento muy nerviosa por esto, quiza tendria que haber leido mas sobre las citas, ok, calmate y todo saldra bien, aunque creo que saldra mal"-penso twiight

_-emmmmm...hola twilight_-dijo light nervioso

_-emmm...hola light_-dijo twilight nerviosa

_-asi que...¿comenzamos nuestra cita?_-dijo light (cabe destacar que en ningun momento dejaron de estar nervioso)

_-cla...claro-_respondio twilight nerviosa

_-emmm...twilight_-twilight la miro-_ten, son para ti_-dijo light con un poco "poco" mas de confianza

_-oh, gracias light_-dijo twilight sonrojada

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

_-¿pero chicas no creen que esto sera invadir su privacidad?_-pregunto una insegura rarity

-_ah por favor rarity, esto lo hacemos por que la cita de twilight salga bien y ademas de que no estas con curiosidad_-dijo rainbow

_-bien...puedo admitir que estoy con curiosidad pero igual seria invadir su privacidad_-dijo rarity

_-vamos rarity...no te resistas, ademas de que todas nuestras amigas iran, asi que no seas aguasfiesta_-dijo applejack

despues de pensarlo unos segunos rarity hablo-_ok voy a ir, pero si algo sale mal no es mi culpa-_

_-hecho-_ dijieron rainbow y applejack a la vez

_-hablando de eso, donde estan pinkie y fluttershy_-dijo rarity al no ver a sus 2 amigas

_-ellas ya venian en camino tenian que investigar unas cosas primero, mira hablando_-dijo rainbow al ver a sus 2 amigas llegando al lugar de encuentro

_-bien chicas ¿que es lo que pudieron investigar?_\- dijo applejack

_-lo mas sorprendente fue que entre discord y light hicieron una apuesta, si discord ganaba light tenia que ser humillado en un momento cualquiera por el, pero si light ganaba discord pagaba todo_-dijo pinkie

-_supongo que gano discord no?_-dijo rainbow

_-no, gano light_-dijo fluttershy sorprendiendo a todas-_no se que apuesta habra sido-_

-_umm...interesante, bien chicas hora de moverse ya que light y twilight ya deben de estar llegando al restaurant_

_**RESTAURANT DE CANTERLOT**_

_**8:35 PM**_

_-y cuando abrio la puerta se encontro con miles de arañas de juguete en la puerta que se hizo pipi de la risa-_conto light mientras twilight reia

_-nooooooo al final como se tomo la broma de su nightmare night_-dijo twilight soltando una lagrima por la risa

-_se lo tomo bien pero a pesar de como castigo tuvimos que comprarle unos pantalones nuevos-_dijo light riendo un poco por esa comica accion que llevo a cabo la otra vez

_-wow gran broma eso si ¿que mas hacias en tu mundo light?_-pregunto twilight curiosa

_-ummm-_light se puso un casco en su cabeza pensando_-iba a la escuela, ayudaba a mi familia, jugaba videojuegos y en eso se resumia mi vida diaria-_

_-wow, no parecia muy entretenida que se escuche_-dijo twilight

-_osea, me lo pasaba bien y todo eso, pero algo me faltaba en mi vida, aca en equestria practicamente no me aburro, pero dejando a un lado ese tema ¿como se siente ser un alicornio de nacimiento?_-dije curioso- "se me habia olvidado la serie en mi mundo, solo debo tratar de no saber nada de este mundo y todo ira bien"-

_-la verdad.._.-dijo twilight-_ no siempre fui alicornio-_

_-¿no?-_dijo light confundido

-_sip...yo fui una unicornia de nacimiento, pero un evento me dio estas alas-_

_-¿evento?_-pregunto light

_-si...veras-_ para hacerla mas corta, capitulo 13 temporada 3, cura magica y misteriosa (todo brony deberia saber ese capitulo si o si, si no, no es brony)

-_wow, por lo que he oido osea, ¿starwill hubiera sido un alicornio si hubiera funcionado el hechizo?_-pregunto light

-_por lo que me conto la princesa celestia, si, hubiera sido el 2 alicornio macho de la historia_-respondio twilight

-_espera...¿como que 2_?-pregunto light al no tener ni idea sobre ese dato

_-sep...hubo otro alicornio antes que fue los padres de celestia y luna, pero el padre desaparecio misteriosamente y no se supo nada mas de el-_dijo twilight, sorprendiendo a light

-"espera algo no calza aqui, osea que el alicornio que me ayudo en el castillo habra sido el padre de celestia...pero death war es alicornio...¿las princesas estaran ocultando datos o nunca supieron del hermano de su padre?"-penso light bastante intrigado por esa informacion

-_light?_-pregunto twilight

-_ah! que?-_dijo light saliendo de su trance

_-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal_?-dijo twilight juntando sus cascos nerviosa

-"vaya por que se habra puesto nerviosa"_ claro pregunta noma_-dijo light

_-en tu mundo...¿tenias pony especial?_-pregunto twilight muy nerviosa

-"vaya asi que con que esa era la pregunta...no veo gran problema"_ no, no tenia_-respondio light

_-y...¿alguna vez pensante tener?_-pregunto twilight aun nerviosa

-" ¿a que viene la pregunta?"_ a pesar de que lo he pensado harto...no nunca considere tener pony especial-_respondo light

_-oh ya veo.._.-dijo twilight desasnimandose un poco

-"habre dicho algo malo?"-penso light preocupado por la tristeza de twilight

_-caballero la cuenta_-dijo el mesero llegando al lugar, cuando light vio la cuenta se dio cuenta de que salio 200 bits en total

-_hey, twilight, me esperas aqui mientras voy al baño?_-pregunto light

-_seguro-_dijo twilight con voz apagada, light se retiro pero con una mirada de preocupacion

-"no ha considerado tener novia...pero tampoco a tenido...animo twilight, dijo a pensado, asi que podrias hacer que cambie de opinion, vamos por eso"-penso twilight mientras se animaba a un nuevo objetivo

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BAÑO**

-_bien discord todo salio 200 bits_-dijo light mientras hablaba con discord que al escuchar el precio se le cayo la boca al suelo

-_200?! pero con eso me quedare sin mis ahorros_-dijo discord

_-tuviste que haberlo pensado antes de hacer la apuesta asi que comienza a pasar los bits-_dijo light

-*gruñido*_ bien...pero no creas que me vengare-_ dijo discord invocando con su magia una bolsa con los 200 bits que dabia

-_no lo dudo discord no lo dudo_-dijo light traquilo incluso al saber de que le va a caer una broma muy pesada, acto seguido discord desaparecio, light tomo el dinero y se fue al lavamanos para lavarse la cara

-"bien, di las respuestas correcta a twilight, no quiero que sepa que estoy enamorado de ella y es mejor que se matenga asi, tengo demasiado problemas para pensar en una...pero...quiza, pero no creo que ella acepte"pensaba light mientras se dirigia nuevamente hacia la mesa para pagar

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

**REINO CONGELADO**

_-¿bien sombra que pesadilla le diste al humano?_-dijo death war

_-facil, uno sencillo, le di que estaba en ponyville toda destruida y todo sus conocidos_-respondio sombra

_-bien hecho sombra, sigue dandole pesadillas al humano_-dijo death war

_-si señor-_dijo sombra desapareciendo de donde estaban

_-bien...ahora que sombra se fue...necesito saber cual es el punto debil de ese humano pero la pregunta ¿como consigo esa informacion?_-hablo para si mismo death war-_parece que yo tambien tendre que intervenir en el mundo de los sueños_-dijo para si mismo death war

**CANTERLOT**

**22:12 PM**

_-wow la vista desde aca es genial_-dijo light asombrado, estaban en la parte mas alta del castillo de canterlot disfrutando de la vista, incluso se podia ver a ponyville -_¿como descubriste este lugar?_

_-creo que cuando era una potrilla, vine por aca, me quede tan asombrado por la vista que preocupe a mis padres de tanto que me llamaron y no respondia_-dijo twilight con una sonrisa

-_pero algo tiene inusual este lugar, transmite...tanta tranquilidad-_dijo light muy relajado

_-asi es, siento lo mismo cada vez que veo este lugar.._.-dijo twilight

se quedaron un rato callato disfrutando el paisaje, que twilight se puso en las piernas de light mientras este lo abrazaba, ambos estaban tan tranquilos que no hubo sonrojo ni nada

-_¿emmm twilight?_-pregunto light

-_¿si light?_-dijo twilight

-_¿te gustaria ir en otra cita conmigo? ¿en uno de estos dias?-_pregunto light

_-me encataria-_respondio twilight, light solo pudo dar una sonrisa, estuvieron asi un buen rato, tanta tranquilidad...

-*bostezo* _supongo que ya me dio_ sueño-dijo twilight medio dormida

_-¿entonces nos regresamos ya?_-dijo light el tambien sintiendose cansado

_-sep, ademas mañana debemos regresar a ponyville_-dijo twilight parandose y diriguiendose a la puerta, light por su parte se levanto y miro la hermosa vista por unos minutos mas

_-¿light?-_pregunto twilight

_-¿si twilight?_-dijo light

_-¿te puedo dar un regalo?_-pregunto twilight

_-claro-_dijo light _pensando_ en que seria su regalo

_-necesito que me mires un segundo_-dijo twilight, light al ver donde twilight se encontro con una gran sopresa, unos labios morados en los suyos, light miraba con los ojos abiertos mientras que twilight los tenia cerrado disfrutando el momento, despues de un momento que parecieron enternos, twilight separo sus labios de light

_-eso es por lo de esta cita_-dijo twilight saliendo de la pieza

mientras que light se quedaba quieto, con una sonrisa boba y con un gran sonrojo -_wow-_es lo unico que pudo salir de su boca antes de salir de la habitacion...

**EN LA HABITACION DE TWILIGHT**

**-_¿_**_y como anduvo la cita con tu novio?_-pregunto rainbow dash, sorprendiendo a twilight en su habitacion

_-¿¡chicas?!_-pregunto twilight sorprendida-_¿que hacen aca?_

_-te estuvimos espiando_-se le escapo a pinkie

-_PINKIE!_-dijieron todas

_-upsi_-dijo pinkie con una sonrisa nerviosa

-_me estaban espiando_-dijo twilight un poco enojada

-_cariño, tranquilizate_-dijo rarity tratando de calmar a twilight

_-solo diganme algo ¿por que me estaban espiando?_-dijo twilight un poco mas calmada

_-era por tu bien, aunque se que estuvo mal-_dijo applejack con culpa

twilight meditandolo un poco-_no me puedo enojar con ustedes chicas...pero yo ya no soy una potrilla que debe cuidar-_

-_pero eres una princesa twilight, pueden estar en peligro_-dijo fluttershy

_-ya se...pero para eso tengo magia y tenemos a light...chicas no se preocupen...sabemos defendernos lo suficiente ante cualquier caso, solo confiemos-_dijo twilight

_-eso esperamos twilight_-dijo rainbow saliendo de la habitacion abrazando a twilight, todas hicieron lo mismo, despues de que todas salieran twilight se acosto

-"en caso de un ataque si light no esta...¿que podriamos hacer?...a pesar de que podemos defendernos no siempre podremos...tengo que hablarlo con la princesa cuando tenga tiempo"-penso twilight cerrando los ojos

**MESES DESPUES**

**1 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2013 (TIEMPO HUMANO)**

**CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT**

**SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTOS**

Luna se veia seria, mas seria de lo normal y no es para menos, despues de los sucesos de la nightmare night de ayer (capitulo de nightmare night), se quedo con la gran duda de que era lo que light ocupaba para espantar a los fantasmas, ella queria respuestas y las iba a tener

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

en un tren que estaba el subteniente de la guardia real de ponyville lightning ghost, hace pocos meses que se habia fundado la guardia real de ponyville, por esos los soldados que demostraban mas experencia subian mas rapido de rango (por lo menos por ahora) a pesar de que ponyville contaba con pocos habitantes, la guardia real tenia varios activos en ponyville, el se diriguia con su mentora luna, a explicar los eventos de ayer

-"maldicion, sabia que esto iba a pasar, algun dia tenia que contar esto de las guerras, espero que luna no se lo tome para mal, pero si...me hace contarselo a los demas ¿me odiaran?...Celestia espero que todo salga bien"-penso light preocupado

_-hemos llegado a canterlot, se le ruega a los pasajeros bajar del tren_-se escuchaba el altavoz del tren

_-bien, veremos si quedo jodido o quedo bien_-dijo light desenciendo del tren y dirigiendose al castillo de canterlot

**REINO CONGELADO**

-_¿bien sombra cual sera nuestro siguiente ataque?_-dijo death war

_-esta sera un ataque imaginario_-dijo sombra con maldad

_-¿como que imaginario?_-dijo death war confundido

-_facil, atacaremos la mente del humano, trataremos de dejarlo en un estado mental que no pueda defender a nadie_-dijo sombra

death war, aun confundido, prefierio seguir el plan de sombra-_bien...-_dijo un poco dudoso, cuando la puerta del gran salon se abre

_-señor_-dijo un helldog_-ya vino "el"-_

_-excelente-_dijo death war- _dejenlo pasar-_

por la puerta paso un figura, por la oscuridad del salon no se podia ver nada, solo se podia ver que caminaba en 2 patas y tenia alas

_-bien ¿que es lo que tienes?_-dijo death ward

_-señor, he descubierto algo que el humano no se atreve a contar a nadie, segun lo que vi, tenia que ver con su traje de nightmare night, con un tubo que tenia, parece que queria que nadie sabiera de algo relacionado de su mundo_-dijo la sombra-

_-ummmmm, sin duda intersante,dime ¿pusiste la pastilla_?-dijo death war

_-si señor-_ respondio la sombra- _ahora es momento de atacar antes de que la princesa de la noche note algo raro-_

_-excelente-_dijo death war-_espero que tu plan funcione sombra_-

-_no te preocupes_-dijo sombra- _el estado de su cerebro lo dejaremos tan mal, que no podra moverse en 6 años, se podra mover cuando ya te hallas liberado y podras derrortarlo facilmente-_

_-bien, pueden retirarse_-dijo death war a sombra y a la figura,ambos hiceron un saludo y se fueron

_-bien_-dijo death war-c_reo que es hora de ocupar esto-_ acto seguido tomo una hacha doble, con una joya morada al centro

**SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

_-y es haci como ha sido mas o menos las guerras de la humanidad_-dijo light recostado en una pared con sus patas cruzadas con una mirada seria, sep, les habia contado todo acerca de las guerras de la humanidad,luna estaba con los ojos abierto

_-co...como es posible que te lo tomes con tanta tranquilidad-_dijo luna

_-por que yo no vivi esas guerras...no dudo que en la parte donde vivo alla una guerra tarde o temprano...pero con todo los que nos esta pasando es como irse acostumbrando_-dijo light

_-los humanos...esos seres llenos de bondad y a la vez de maldad-_dijo luna con impresion

-_asi es mi mundo luna, o te acostumbras o vives en una fantasia de mierda, cualquier decision que tomes sera la que marcara tu vida_-dijo light diriguiendose hacia la salida de la sala de entrenamientos

_-¿donde vas?_-dijo luna confundida

light la miro con una mirada triste_-nece...necesito algo de tiempo-_dijo light yendose de hay

luna queria acompañarlo, pero era mejor dejarlo solo, no conocida mucho de su mundo pare darle su opinion pero una duda rondaba en su cabeza ¿que pasaria si alguna vez...volviendo a su mundo...se encontrara con una guerra? seria capaz de aguantarlo o vivira en una fantasia de que nada estaba ocurriendo...luna tenia que intervenir de alguna forma...pero como...

**POV LIGHTNING GHOST**

no se cuanto llevare caminando, pero se que mucho...quiero olvidarme de todo lo malo de mi mundo...por que no pude nacer en equestria donde todo es felicidad...pero eso seria muy egoista de mi parte, hay gente que esta peor que yo...¡YA!...deja de pensar en tu mundo, estan en otra y defes enfocarte en defenderlo...ahora tengo un nuevo motivo por lo que luchar...tengo que defender este pacifico reino para que nunca sufra algo parecido a nosotros...incluso dare mi vida para asegurarme de eso...death war...te derrotare si o si

*sonido de un golpe contra aun arbol*

augh...eso dolio...tanto tiempo llevo camiando que ya estoy en fuera de los limites de canterlot...espera...este es el bosque cercano a canterlot...en que momento, baje volando de canterlot ¿y cuanto tiempo estuve pensando? debo de estar cerca de ponyville ya...

-"wow eso es pensar mucho tiempo"-pense-" sera mejor irme a ponyville ya y enviarle un mensaje a luna sobre esto...pero primero quiero investigar el bosque...en las seria nunca se ha visto por aca..."

invoque mi armadura y segui recto y derecho hacia el bosque...vigilando mis pasos y viendo para todos los lados por algun peligro...calculo que estuve asi unos 5 o 10 minutos hasta que me di cuenta que llegue a una especie de templo...bien antiguo parece

_-wow...unas ruinas...ojala que indiana jones me halla servido de algo_-dije mientras entraba con sumo cuidado, iba caminando entre los pasillos, la estructura era muy parecida a las piramides de la tierra, solo que en vez de geogrificos con humanos era con ponis, es como la historia de egipto pero con ponis ¿me pregunto que mas habra?, esperen, veo un objeto al centro, es como un palo dorado con detalles morados...EL BASTON DE RAYOS

mis ojos se abrieron de la impresion y fue corriendo al centro de la habitacion, donde para mi sopresa, el baston estaba pero no el cristal que tiene que estar para que funcione, tome el baston con mis cascos, se sentia muy ligero la verdad,me lo puse en mi espalda y me fui caminando del templo, preguntandome donde podria estar esa gema

**PONYVILLE**

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

wow...por fin llegue a ponyville, lo primero tenia que dejar el baston para poder descanzar de la charla con luna,me pregunto como se lo tomo, tambien me di cuenta que se estaba oscureciendo,asi que llegue rapidamente a mi casa

abri la puerta para encontrarme unos cascos celeste abrazandome

_-papi-_dijo daylight

_-hola hija_-dije abrazandola, despues del abrazo se fijo en el palo que tenia en la espalda

-_¿y ese palo papa_?-dijo daylight

_-me lo encontre por hay, bien creo que ire a dormir-_dije pegando un bostezo

_-¿ya te vas a acostar papa? ¿ tan temprano?_-dijo daylight extrañada

-_sep, la verdad camine mucho hoy y tengo harto sueño, deberias hacer lo mismo hija recuerda que mañana ibamos a salir_-dije

daylight se puso un casco al menton-_¿ibamos al circo cierto?_-pregunto

-_asi es, por eso debes dormir temprano_-dije subiendo la escalera

_-bueno_-dijo emocionada subiendo a su habitacion_-buenas noches papi-_

-buenas noches hija- dije dandole un beso en la frente

entrando a mi habitacion pude ver mi xbox 360, mi ps3 y mi computador hay, es lo unico que me pude traer del mundo humano...¿recuerdan cuando celestia dijo que podia traer cosas de mi mundo?, bien pues me traje esto, es para no aburrirme y ademas para buscar informacion,obvio no le he contado a nadie sobre esto, excepto a celestia y a luna, luna se emociono bastante por la idea que podias jugar videojuegos en esa maquina...de hecho, me entero que hay maquinas recreativas en equestria...un par de años y quiza llegen a la gamecube...bueno habra que ver, deje el baston de rayos al lado de mi cama en caso de emergencia y me acoste.

mañana me espera otro dia relajado por lo menos

**FIN POV**

**MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS**

se podia ver a light en una gran extencion de pasto y con el sol pegando, lo que hacia que el paisaje se viera hermoso

_-ah...que bonito es disfrutar los sueños asi_-dijo light cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el paisaje,estuvo relajado hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que iba mal...muy mal, el paisaje anterior cambio a uno con montañas en llamas y con una nube gris tapando el cielo, dando un paisaje apopcaliptico

_-¿que demonios?_-dijo light extrañado por el cambio de paisaje

_-jajajajaja...espero que no te moleste el cambio de paisaje que hize-_dijo una voz conocida por light

-_death war_-dijo light mirando alrededor-_¿¡donde estas?!_\- exigio

_-arriba tuyo_-respondio death war,cuando light miro hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que venia death war y sombra

_-sombra-_dijo con enojo

_-hola light_-dijo con burla sombra-_espero que no te moleste que estemos aqui-_

_-¿que hacen ustedes aca?-_dijo light

_-facil, venimos a matarte_-dijo death war

_-¿matarme?¿en un sueño? eso es imposible_-dijo light

_-¿recuerda las pastilla de ayer? pues toda tu alma esta contigo ahora_-dijo sombra

_-esperen ¿ustedes pusieron esas pastillas ayer?_-dijo light, ambos asintieron con la cabeza-_ya me lo esperaba, bien pues no voy a dejar que me maten ni que se salgan con la suya_-dijo light invocando la armadura

_-ja somos 2 contra 1, crees que nos podra vence_r-dijo sombra

_-recuerdas que estan en mis sueño, puedo invocar lo que sea-_dijo light tratando de invocar algo...pero para su sopresa no podia

_-ja...¿encerio crees que somos tan estupidos para venir sin saber que en los sueños podias invocar cualquier cosa?_-dijo sombra con burla-estas totalmente solo light, y este sueño sera su tumba

light ahora si estaba preocupado...no tenia contacto con el exterior y tampoco podia invocar algo de los sueños para que lo ayudara

¿sera su fin?

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: BATALLA EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS**_


End file.
